Pour croire aux fées
by VelvetGoldie
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé, au moins une fois dans sa vie, de se rendre au pays imaginaire? Jane, elle, a passé toute sa vie à rêver... Quand elle rencontre Peter Pan, elle croit avoir tout se dont elle avait jamais espéré. Mais se retrouvant à bord du Jolly Roger, elle réalise que la vie pourrait lui apporter plus que de simples jeux d'enfants. Une histoire sur le passage à l'âge adulte.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

La lettre froissée gisait à ses pieds. Jane choisissait de l'ignorer, le regard tourné vers un ciel clair.

Pourtant, les mots violemment imprimés sur le papier blanc continuaient de résonner dans sa tête.

_"Refusée."_

_"Suite à de nombreuses délibérations, le jury est arrivé à une décision quant à votre candidature ..."_

_"Refusée."_

_"… nous avons le regret de vous informer que votre application pour notre université a été..."_

_"Refusée."_

_"… Veuillez agréer, Mlle. Foreville, l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués."_

_"Refusée."_

Refusée. Refusée.

Elle jeta au sol un regard froid, là où la lettre se moquait encore d'elle d'une façon odieuse. Mais elle ne l'écrasa pas ni la rejeta d'un coup de pied rageur comme elle l'avait fait presque toute l'après-midi. Il semblait que l'épuisement avait finalement eu raison de sa colère inutile.

Finalement, Jane prit une grande inspiration et leva quelques doigts vers la poignée de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit presque silencieusement, et aussitôt elle se retrouva à l'extérieur.

Elle espérait que l'air froid effacerait de ses pensées toute trace des mots durs et coupants gravés dans sa tête, qui n'avaient de cesse de lui rappeler son échec.

Mais elle avait travaillé si dur, pensa t-elle, sans réaliser que ses jambes avaient cessé de la supporter, pour la laisser agenouillée sur le sol froid.

Elle avait travaillé pendant des mois pour préparer cet concours menaçant, certaine qu'elle pourrait réussir. Ce n'était pas juste – non, ça ne l'était pas, gémit-elle presque – sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, car elle n'était plus une enfant – non, elle ne l'était plus.

Sa vision brouillée – par le vent, pensa t-elle – rencontra finalement la lueur d'une étoile dans le ciel. Elle savait précisément de laquelle il s'agissait. Hier encore, elle avait prononcé avec ferveur ses mots magiques. Mais elle craignait de ne plus jamais être capable de les dire à nouveau. La magie avait disparu. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas réalisé plus tôt?

Elle pouvait chanter et prier ''Je crois aux fées'' autant que possible – cela ne l'avait jamais sauvée. Chaque nuit, depuis la plus tendre enfance, elle avait cru aux fées en regardant cette si spéciale seconde étoile à droite. Hier, elle rêvait de frégates volantes, d'indiens et de sirènes...

Elle sentait le vent refroidir son front brûlant, causant avec son passage la création d'une série de frissons le long de son bras. Puis, des mots échappèrent de ses lèvres, bien qu'elle n'eut pas l'impression de dire quoi que ce soit.

''Je crois aux fées...''

Quand elle entendit les mots, un petit rire lui échappa, secouant ses épaules. Elle suivirent les variations de son petit et misérable rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elles suivent les pleurs qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir. Et soudain elle se rendit à l'évidence – elle était terrifiée.

Elle paniqua, elle pleura, son crâne semblant imploser; elle ne savait pas quoi faire désormais. Elle avait pourtant eu sa vie entièrement planifiée devant elle: des mots noirs imprimés sur un papier fin et tranchant venaient de tout effacer.

Elle ne savait pas où aller. Jane n'était même plus certaine de savoir ce qui la passionnait. Les choses qu'elle aimait, qu'elle voulait étudier, lui avaient été refusées par une feuille de papier.

Elle voulait pleurer auprès de sa mère, pleurer auprès de son père; pleurer, tout simplement. Son esprit était en feu et rien ne pouvait la calmer, rien ne pouvait la convaincre qu'elle paniquait pour des raisons inutiles.

Puis elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

''Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais, toute seule dehors? Tu es enfin devenue folle?''

La remarque froide de sa jeune cousine, Clara, eut l'avantage de réveiller Jane. Elle ne répondit pas mais se mit sur ses deux pieds, bien que ses jambes furent encore tremblantes; mais elle garda sa tête relevée dignement.

''Tu fais encore ce truc avec les fées? Tu n'es pas censée être, genre, une adulte?''

En vérité, Jane était censée fêter son anniversaire dans quelques jours, ce qui expliquait la venue de sa cousine dans le foyer des Foreville. Elle aurait dû dire à Clara ce qu'elle s'était dit à elle-même quelques minutes plus tôt: que oui, elle était une adulte, et qu'elle ne croyait donc plus aux fées.

Mais la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de recevoir des leçons de la part d'une fillette de treize ans en colère, plus jeune qu'elle de cinq ans; et, quoiqu'elle se dise – elle n'était pas encore prête à renoncer aux fées.

''Va au lit, Clara.'' La fillette l'ignora magnifiquement.

''Oh, est-ce que tu demandes de l'aide à ton '_Peter Pan_' car tu ne peux pas aller à ta stupide école, maintenant?'' Clara était incrédule – pourquoi quiconque serait triste de _ne pas _aller à l'école? Elle continua. ''Eh bien, tu sais quoi? J'ai des nouvelles pour toi: Peter Pan et les fées? Ils n'existent même p-''

''Clara, boucle-là! Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.'' Comme Clara ne répondait pas, Jane soupira, profitant d'un court moment de paix. Fermant ses yeux pour quelques secondes, elle inspira et les ouvrit à nouveau. Elle vit une lumière faible flotter devant ses yeux, comme on l'aperçoit parfois en ressentant de la fatigue. Elle s'attendait à la voir s'estomper; mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, elle devint plus forte et plus intense, presque comme si elle se rapprochait. Presque comme s'il s'agissait...

Clara vit la lumière également, légèrement perturbée. Mais en voyant l'expression d'émerveillement peinte sur le visage de Jane, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer une dernière remarque amère.

''A quoi tu t'attends, Jane? C'est juste une stupide luciole, évidemment; car les fées – et tous ces trucs – ça _n'existe pas_.''

Jane était trop hypnotisée par la lueur pour comprendre ce que Clara venait de dire – et elle le regrettait déjà. Paniquée, elle se tourna vers sa cousine, à demi furieuse et à demi terrifiée, pour observer le choc sur le visage de la jeune fille. Quand elle se tourna à nouveau pour observer la lumière dansante, celle-ci était tombée à terre.

* * *

''Mais qu'as-tu fait?'' Jane était aux abois.

''Pourquoi tu t'énerves? C'était juste une blague!'' Mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Clara trahissait des émotions qu'elle refusait de ressentir. Une sorte de panique; une sorte de remord. Elle avait vu la lumière tomber au moment où elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots, et ne refusait de comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

''Tu sais quoi, tu es vraiment bizarre, Jane. Moi, je retourne me coucher. Je ne vais pas gâcher mon temps avec une cousine à moitié folle qui croit encore aux contes de fées. Grandis un peu!'' Et, sur ces mots, elle partit, sans se douter que ce serait les derniers mots rageurs qu'elle adresserait à sa cousine.

Ce fut presque comme si Jane n'avait pas entendu les mots amers de sa cousine. Clara disparue, Jane se précipita immédiatement vers la lueur, brillant de moins en mois.

Baissant les yeux, elle découvrit esseulée au milieu de sa terrasse une petite forme, inerte.

Cette petite chose; de loin la chose la plus délicate et précieuse qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de voir – était, évidemment; une fée. Pourquoi avait-elle jamais douté de leur existence? Son sang ne fit qu'un seul tour tandis que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine.

Juste au moment où les dernières lueurs de son imagination s'estompaient et disparaissaient en elle, la vue de cette fée ralluma les flammes de son cœur avec une vivacité sans pareil; avec un feu si fort qu'il pourrait la consumer toute entière.

Une fée, comme dans les livres. Une fée aux cheveux argentée, aux ailes fragiles de libellule. Une fée morte, étendue aux pieds de Jane.

Passant en quelques secondes d'une joie qui aurait pu illuminer un millier d'âmes à une tristesse déchirante, Jane tomba à genoux. Sa vision se brouilla doucement avec les larmes qui encombraient peu à peu ses yeux.

Elle aurait dû l'empêcher. Toute sa vie, elle avait attendu un signe, quelque chose, pour prouver qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Pour prouver que ses croyances; de la magie, des fées, de Peter Pan – étaient fondées. Et voilà qu'au moment où sa vie lui paraissait la plus sombre, apparaissait une lueur dans les ténèbres. Sauf que cette lueur était désormais partie, pour toujours. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de détester Clara – elle était trop déchirée par la douleur de voir ses rêves partis en fumée, pour la seconde fois en une seule journée.

Combien de temps elle resta là, à pleurer la petite fée aux cheveux argentés, elle l'ignorait.

Lorsqu'elle cru voir une ombre se glisser parmi les nuages, elle n'y prêta guère attention, blâmant sa vue brouillée par les larmes. Cependant, elle entendit un sorte de souffle; un qui n'était pas causé par le vent passant parmi les feuilles de l'été.

Seul l'atterrissage d'un petit garçon face à elle lui fit réaliser que quelque chose se passait. Cela ne semblait pas très important au départ – elle avait traversé tant d'émotions en une soirée qu'elle acceptait déjà toute chose qui suivait comme naturelle.

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux et découvrit la fée aux pieds de Jane.

Quand il ouvrit sa bouche pour crier, horrifié, en colère et – empli de tristesse, Jane put seulement observer, laissant doucement ses larmes rouler sur ses joues à chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux. C'était sûrement un rêve, désormais. Mais alors, le garçon la fixa avec un regard qui aurait fait reculer de peur des hommes adultes.

''C'est de ta faute! Elle est morte à cause de toi!''

La dureté, le faux jugement, tout cela ramena Jane à elle-même. C'était comme être avec Clara à nouveau. Et elle n'était certainement pas capable de le supporter encore une fois.

''Non! Ce n'est pas vrai! Tu te trompes – je le jure, le le promets, je n'y suis pour rien!''

''C'est_ faux_! Tu es une...'' Il la dévisagea des pieds à la tête avec dégoût. ''Tu es une _adulte_!'' Le mot sortit avec la plus grande intonation de dégoût possible.

Jane recula alors légèrement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus: être haïe par un garçon volant, ou être qualifiée d'adulte – quand, en vérité, elle n'était pas sûre d'en être une.

''Mais – écoute! Je peux avoir un peu vieilli, mais ça ne m'empêchera jamais de croire aux fées!'' Une voix lui rappela qu'elle avait presque renoncé à cette croyance, mais elle l'ignora. Elle continua, refusant d'être accablée injustement par un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis – et qu'elle ne voudrait jamais voir se reproduire. "En réalité, c'est ma jeune cousine qui a dit... Qui a dit..." Elle s'interrompit, incapable de répéter les mots, mais le garçon comprit.

Il la fixa pour un long moment, un air sérieux sur son visage d'enfant. "Explique-toi" finit-il par dire simplement, à la surprise de Jane.

"Ma cousine l'a fait. Elle l'a fait car depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai toujours cru aux fées – aujourd'hui encore. Clara et moi – nous étions proches et elle m'imitait, mais en grandissant... Elle a fini par s'en lasser." Jane regarda la fée, puis se retourna vers Peter. "Je suis tellement désolée pour ce qui est arrivé. C'est juste arrivé si vite, je ne pouvais pas..."

Jane tourna son regard vers le sol, tentant de dissimuler les larmes lui montant aux yeux. L'une d'entre elles coula le long de sa joue et atterrit – d'une façon douce et étrange – sur l'aile de la fée.

Le garçon avait désormais l'air convaincu par son histoire, changeant de convictions d'une minute à l'autre. Il vola quelque peu plus haut avec aise. Et ce fut à ce moment que Jane réalisa soudainement que tout était vrai – les fées, Peter Pan; tout était vrai. Et combien d'autres choses l'étaient aussi?

"La fée que tu vois" commença t-il solennellement, trop solennellement pour un petit garçon, "était descendue ici dans le but d'exaucer le vœu du plus vrai des croyants – la personne qui croit encore aux fées même adulte." Jane écouta, la bouche entrouverte. "Croire aux fées en tant qu'adulte sauve de nombreuses fées – elles en sont reconnaissantes." Peter s'interrompit, avant d'ajouter plus bas: "Mais il est trop tard pour ton vœu, maintenant." Il regarda Jane et la fée. "J'étais venu pour rencontrer un adulte qui croyait aux fées – c'est fait. Alors adieu."

Alors qu'il commençait à s'en aller, Jane ressentit un choc la parcourir, plus violent que si elle avait été frappée par la foudre. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être la fin! Pas si vite, pas alors qu'elle avait l'impression que tout commençait. Elle devait l'arrêter – peut importe comment.

"Non, attends! Même si la fée est morte, mon rêve peut encore s'exaucer!"

Peter fit une grimace – comme s'il ne la croyait pas, ou comme s'il avait déjà éntièrement oublié son existence. Cependant, curieux, il revint vers elle. Face à son visage déconcerté, elle s'expliqua:

"Mon rêve le plus cher – depuis toujours – est très simple. Je n'ai pas besoin du vœu d'une fée – juste de poussière de fée." Elle s'interrompit, le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de finir, catégorique: "Je veux partir à Neverland."

Mais le petit garçon hésita.

"Tu en es sûre? Tu es une adulte. Si tu y vas, tu ne pourras pas repartir. Si tu y vas... c'est _seulement_ pour toujours."

"Ce n'est pas long du tout." répliqua Jane, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sa réponse sembla lui plaire, et le sourire que lui rendit l'enfant était étincelant; plein de petites dents de lait, prêtes à mordre le monde entier. La réponse qu'il lui donna allait de pair avec ce sourire, illuminant le cœur de Jane.

"Très bien, pourquoi pas? Ca pourrait être drôle!" Il exécuta avec grâce un looping dans les airs. "Alors, qu'attendons-nous? Allons-y! Foi de Peter Pan, je t'amènerai à bon port!" Jane s'était préparée – eh bien, toute sa vie – pour ce signal. Elle sourit, emplie d'une allégresse sans commune mesure, ne croyant presque pas en sa chance – _presque_.

Elle demanda à Peter de l'attendre un instant et couru droit dans sa chambre, plus rapidement que jamais. Quand elle ressortit, elle était rayonnante de joie, avec des chaussures désormais attachées à ses pieds et un sac solide serré sur ses épaules.

Elle glissa à Peter: "J'avais tout préparé depuis longtemps – c'est mon kit de survie pour île déserte. Je l'ai avec moi à chaque fois que je prends l'avion". Elle avait vu _LOST_, après tout – elle devait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Peter la regarda sans trop saisir – _un __**avion **__? Ce genre de choses devait bien sûr lui être inconnu... _Néanmoins, il farfouilla dans son sac et saisit une poignée de poudre lumineuse.

"De la poussière de fée", se sentit-il obligé de préciser – bien que Jane savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

Peter ouvrit sa paume et souffla dans sa direction. Le cœur battant, Jane ferma les yeux et sentit la poussière se répartir sur son corps. Elle n'avait pas besoin de pensées heureuses; car heureuse, elle l'était déjà. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et plus qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle flottait haut dans les airs. Elle dû reprendre ses esprits pour réaliser totalement – qu'elle flottait!

Elle s'imprégna de l'instant, jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne menace d'imploser avec tant de joie qu'elle se laissa monter, monter, si bien qu'elle dû se reprendre pour ne pas dépasser la hauteur du ciel. Elle inspira doucement – et soudain, elle se retrouva en train de voler vers le bas, au plus proche des moindres grains d'herbe. Avant de toucher le sol, elle repartit de plus belle – et elle comprit à ce moment que tout allait changer.

Le garçon la laissa faire quelques tours et dans les airs, l'observant d'un œil amusé. Quand elle en eut fini, il lui tendit la main.

"Prête?"

Jane regarda derrière elle – juste une fois. Ce qu'elle vit alors ne fut pas sa maison, mais son avenir sombre et las, rempli de doutes, qui l'attendait si jamais elle reposait les pieds sur terre. Elle se retourna vers Peter. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle n'eut qu'à répondre:

"Plus que jamais."

Et ils prirent leur envol.


	2. Mourir un autre jour

**Chapitre 2**

_« And I move slow and steady_

_But I feel like a waterfall »_

* * *

Cela faisait désormais assez longtemps que Jane avait rejoint Neverland et la troupe des garçons perdus. Bien sûr, il lui était impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps exactement: les jours, les semaines, les mois, avaient l'air de s'écouler à leur propre guise sur l'île. Mais après tout, qu'avait elle à faire du temps qu'elle passait au pays imaginaire? En souriant, elle se rappela des mots de Peter: ''_C'est seulement pour toujours...''_ Et jusqu'alors, ça lui allait très bien.

Les souvenirs de son arrivée et de la découverte de l'île étaient toujours vivaces: suite à un vol inoubliable parmi les étoiles, Peter et elle atteignirent enfin la deuxième étoile à droite – l'étoile qu'elle regardait de loin, songeuse, autrefois.

Et tandis que deux nuages s'écartèrent, elle la vit enfin: l'île de Neverland, scintillante entre l'étendue infinie du ciel et de la mer. De là-haut, elle pouvait tout voir: l'arbre aux fées, le lagon des sirènes, et même le redoutable arbre-aux-pendus... Elle en eu le souffle coupé pour un instant. Et oublia presque comment voler!

Les jours suivants, Peter lui fit découvrir l'île en long, en large, en travers. Après tout, tout est tellement plus facile quand on peut se permettre de voler. Chaque jour réservait son lots de surprises différentes; de la classique chasse au trésor à l'échange du calumet de la paix avec la tribu indienne, Jane n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer – ou le temps de penser à ce qu'elle ferait le lendemain. La succession des jours devenait elle-même floue.

Elle s'était rapidement entendue avec les garçons perdus. Elle avait l'expérience du baby-sitting, et au vu de son âge 'avancé', le rôle de ''mère'' lui revint automatiquement. Mais bien sûr, c'était juste pour ''faire semblant''. Elle passait en vérité plus de temps à partager leurs jeux qu'à leur courir après pour qu'ils finissent leurs assiettes. Et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas s'énerver face à leurs bouilles rieuses. Bien que certains aient environ l'âge de Clara, d'aucuns n'étaient aussi insupportables à ses yeux.

Mais parfois, Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la différence d'âge entre elle et les enfants.

Malgré son désir d'insouciance, de vivre dans un univers plus simple, elle n'en avait pas moins passé 17 ans de sa vie dans un autre type de monde. Un monde qui demandait aux enfants de grandir vite, et aux adolescents de devenir des hommes du jour au lendemain. Jane avait été sensible à cela. Elle avait conservé une âme d'enfant assez longtemps pour continuer de croire à la magie du Pays de Nulle Part... Mais elle avait dû, malgré tout, grandir. Ainsi, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre; mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait coincée dans un état d'entre-deux à l'aube de ses 18 ans. Elle se trouvait constamment tiraillée entre le désir de rester une enfant et la sensation de maturité qui accompagnait son âge véritable.

Après tout, n'avait-elle pas fait preuve de plus en plus de sagesse avec l'âge? N'avait-elle pas dû abandonner les jeux de marelle de la maternelle pour jouer à d'autres types de jeux, parfois plus cruels, au collège, puis au lycée? En un mot: elle avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge des choses simples, et aspirait désormais à une certaine communion spirituelle plus élaborée que celle des enfants de moins de 13 ans.

Ainsi, à l'encontre de tous ses efforts, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence: elle croyait toujours aux fées, mais n'en était pas moins... _une adulte_ pour autant.

C'est dans ces moments qu'elle partait alors au milieu de la nuit, marcher le long du sable et le nez levé vers les étoiles. Ces petits instants étaient quelque chose juste à elle, qui lui permettaient de se ressourcer, au calme, après une journée parmi les piaillements des enfants perdus.

Assise sur une roche, elle se leva soudain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Neverland installée en haut des nuages – depuis son arrivée, en fait... Et encore, elle n'avait pas assisté à cette vue panoramique de nuit. Peut-être oublierait-elle sa condition d'adulte encore une fois. Prenant donc son envol, elle alla s'installer sur un nuage fort moelleux, et contempla l'image qui se peignait sous ses yeux. Sous ciel nocturne, le pays imaginaire paressait encore plus mystérieux, plein de magie et de secrets. Elle pouvait voir la lueur de centaines de fées dansant après de leur arbre, et les étoiles se chargeaient d'éclairer le reste.

Face à cette vue, Jane éprouva un véritable repos au plus profond d'elle-même. C'est ainsi que sans s'en rendre compte, elle glissa doucement dans les bras de Morphée...

Et fut réveillée presque aussitôt par le choc de son contact brutal avec l'eau. Très bien, visiblement, seul Peter pouvait dormir et voler à la fois! Sortant rapidement la tête de l'eau, Jane recracha sans ménagement la tasse qu'elle avait manqué de boire.

Se débattant tant bien que mal, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentour et analysa rapidement la situation. Elle se trouvait bien loin du rivage, mais à quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait, imposant parmi l'infinie étendue glacée, un gigantesque bateau pirate. Jane reconnut – non sans effroi - le nom s'étalant en lettres dorées sur le côté du navire: le _Jolly Roger._

Que lui restait-il à faire? Elle s'aperçut avec effroi qu'elle ne pouvait voler à nouveau, puisqu'elle avait été rincée de toute poussière de fée une fois tombée à l'eau. D'un côté, elle pouvait envisager une mort lente parmi les eaux froides du pays imaginaire en tentant de rejoindre la côte... Ou d'un autre côté, elle pouvait envisager le plan - non moins suicidaire - de rejoindre le bâtiment pirate.

Son choix fut vite fait. Mieux valait une morte rapide, avec panache, après tout. D'autant plus qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin; autant rencontrer des pirates, des vrais (même si cela signifiait périr de par leur main, songea t-elle après coup).

Mais comment monter à bord? Elle ne pouvait distinguer aucune échelle, aucun cordage, lui permettant de grimper. De plus qu'aurait-elle fait une fois sur le pont, à la vue de tous? Non, pour l'esprit peu logique de Jane, il lui fallait faire les choses en grand, plutôt que de se faire égorger comme une vulgaire voleuse.

''Ohé, du bateau!'' cria t-elle. Une tête sortit du dessus du pont pour voir d'où provenait cet appel. Jane la héla aussitôt:

''Vous! Oui, vous! Pourriez-vous m'assister? Je suis en fâcheuse position... Je pensais que vous seriez assez aimables de me laisser rejoindre votre bateau - avant que je ne fasse une crise d'hypothermie.''

L'homme, qui eut l'air surpris – il y avait de quoi - se retourna, pour discuter avec d'autres membres de l'équipage, sans doute. Elle en saisit quelques bribes:

_''Le capitaine ne laisserait pas quelqu'un monter à bord comme ça..._

_\- Et si c'était une espionne?_

_\- Une espionne aussi peu discrète? On aura tout vu!_

_\- Mais quand même, je me demande si...''_

Bon, voilà qui risquait de prendre du temps. Jane décida d'accélérer les choses.

''Oh, non!'' commença t-elle à crier d'un air aussi désespéré que ses vagues talents d'actrice le lui permettaient.

''Que vois-je? J'ai bien peur que... Mais oui! Ce sont... _des sirènes_!''

Puis, s'agitant d'un air désemparé:

''Je vais mourir! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît! Les sirènes se rapprochent! … Je ne veux pas mourir tuée par du poisson! Au secours, à l'aide!''

Visiblement, ces cris d'urgence eurent plus d'effet que la menace d'une mort lente. Sitôt dit, une échelle à cordes fut balancée au-dessus du pont. Jane, toujours hébétée que son plan ait fonctionné, n'eut plus qu'à s'y agripper et à monter.

Arrivée sur le pont, elle fut accueillie par l'ensemble de l'équipage, la dévisageant d'un air pas si menaçant que ça, mais tout de même - peu chaleureux, pour le moins que l'on puisse dire. A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la foule s'écarta d'un même mouvement, parcourue d'un murmure:

_'''Le capitaine...!''_

Le capitaine en question était en train de traverser furieusement la foule qui peuplait le pont. Ses lourdes bottes faisaient résonner le moindre de ses pas conquérants, d'une façon qui imposait le respect. Jane aperçut le mouvement d'un long manteau rouge et le reflet étincelant d'un crochet acéré. Aussitôt après suivit un éclat de voix.

''Qui _**ose**_ causer tant de désordre au sein de mon équipage?''

Personne n'osa rien dire – Jane encore moins, trop occupée à être tétanisée par la menace de sa mort imminente, probablement. Le capitaine finit enfin de parcourir la distance qui le séparait d'elle. Et elle n'avait pas une seule arme pour se défendre. Elle se résigna donc bien vite.

''Faites en sorte de m'offrir une mort rapide, au moins...'' Encore une erreur. Elle ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute, mais l'avait fait quand même. Mais, au point où elle en était, de toute façon, une gaffe de plus, une gaffe de moins...

Le capitaine la dévisagea longuement. Chose étrange à remarquer en ce moment précis, mais celui-ci avait les yeux plus bleus que bleus – myosotis, en fait. On pourrait facilement se noyer dans ces yeux. Il desserra enfin les dents.

''Qui vous a parlé de vous offrir quoi que ce soit? Il serait dommage de vous tuer sans pour autant savoir ce qui vous amène parmi notre - il eut un geste évasif pour désigner ses alentours – _fière_ compagnie.'' S'abaissant à son niveau, il se rapprocha pour placer son crochet bien en vue, face à elle.

''Dites-moi. Que voulez-vous donc pour venir de façon aussi cavalière perturber mon équipage?"

"Je... Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'étais pas tout simplement tombée à l'eau."

"Tombée à l'eau? Je ne vois aucun navire aux alentours, à part le nôtre."

"Comment je suis tombée n'a pas vraiment d'importance...'' Face au regard inquisiteur du capitaine, elle ajouta: ''Je ne suis pas une espionne, je vous jure! Je voulais juste éviter la noyade.''

Elle connaissait trop l'enjeu du secret de la poussière de fée pour laisser entendre au capitaine qu'elle avait la capacité de voler.

A ce moment-là, un matelot s'empressa d'ajouter: ''C'est vrai! Elle allait s'faire avoir par des sirènes, captn' – donc, on l'a r'montée, vous voyez? C'est qu'ç'aurait été moche qu'elle s'fasse tuer, 'comprenez?''

Hook n'avait visiblement pas l'humeur de venir en secours à des inconnues sans motif. Il eut une expression excédé.

''Imbéciles! Il n'y a pas de sirènes à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde! Vous vous êtes faits berner par cette simple fille?''

Se retournant vers Jane, il la saisit par les cheveux pour rejeter sa tête en arrière – offrant ainsi sa gorge à la lame de son crochet. Le sang commençait à perler.

''Déjà un mensonge... et ce, à peine montée à bord! Vous pensiez vous jouer encore de nous longtemps, mademoiselle?'' Il la tenait fermement, sans qu'elle ne puisse songer à se débattre. Susurrant à son oreille d'une façon doucereuse qui l'écœurait, il continua:

''Maintenant, dites-nous donc, avant de mourir; une créature aussi sournoise que vous a t-elle un nom qu'elle souhaiterait partager - par souci de postérité?"

"Jane, hoqueta t-elle. Mon nom est Jane.''

Là-dessus, contre toute attente, son détenteur relâcha son emprise.

''Jane... La fille de Wendy?'' Il la détailla alors d'un regard nouveau. ''Il est vrai qu'une certaine ressemblance physique se dénote...'' Il la dévisageait à présent avec intérêt, alors que celle-ci le fixait sans comprendre.

''Eh bien... J'avais bien pour ancêtre une Wendy, qui a eu pour fille une Jane. On m'a appelée Jane comme elle" bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle voyait que cette déclaration éveillait tout un nouvel intérêt chez le capitaine, mais elle-même n'osait réaliser... Elle dût demander.

''Voulez-vous dire que vous avez connu mon ancêtre Wendy?" Soudainement, son imagination s'embrasa. Elle y avait bien pensé quand elle avait posé ses yeux sur un vieil arbre généalogique, mais c'était alors juste une idée stupide... Pourtant, désormais, elle pouvait presque y croire. Ressemblait-elle vraiment à la Wendy de l'histoire? Cela ne signifiait rien en soi, n'est-ce pas?

"Aye, une Wendy est venue à Neverland. Pan l'avait emmenée ici. Plus tard, c'est sa fille, Jane, qui est venue. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que Pan ne ramène plus personne, soudainement.'' Ses yeux inquisiteurs se posèrent sur elle. ''Jusqu'à présent, en tout cas.''

Jane était trop sous le choc pour réaliser que le capitaine avait aisément deviné d'où elle venait mais surtout _qui _l'avait emmenée.


	3. Vivre entre pirates

**Chapitre 3**

_« But I am not not a number, not a name,_

_But I am_

_But I am_

_But I am_

_a carefully laid-plan »_

* * *

Le capitaine avait insisté pour qu'on l'installe confortablement, vu son 'importance stratégique'. Trop heureuse d'être toujours en vie malgré les risques qu'elle avait pris jusqu'à présent, Jane aurait volontiers accepté de dormir dans le premier tonneau vide venu, s'il le fallait. Loin de se retrouver dans la soute ou dans un recoin abandonné du navire, on avait fait aménager une cabine spécifiquement pour elle. A son grand soulagement, elle comportait même un véritable lit. Quel changement des lits faits de feuilles, songea-t-elle. Cette pensée la ramena aux Garçons Perdus. Qu'allaient-ils faire? Ils avaient dû s'apercevoir de son absence, désormais.

Ainsi, Jane n'avait pas le temps de se prélasser: trop de pensées la démangeaient. Cependant, bien que soucieuse des Garçons Perdus, la conversation avec le capitaine au sujet de ses aïeules lui restait inexorablement en tête. Elle refusait de croire qu'une corrélation pouvait se faire; elle avait déjà eu son lot de révélations et nouveautés dans sa vie – et il lui semblait encore qu'elle n'était arrivée que la veille sur l'île. Mais son esprit se tournait toujours, et immanquablement, vers l'impensable, et bientôt elle se trouva plongée dans une réflexion profonde, fouillant les recoins de sa mémoire.

De ce qu'elle se remémorait, le nom de jeune fille de Wendy n'apparaissait pas sur son arbre généalogique – sur sa branche de l'arbre, elle était déjà 'Wendy Gillen', épouse de Francis Gillen, un riche banquier Londonien d'origine Irlandaise. Alors, peut-être, juste peut-être... Mais non; elle s'affirma, secouant la tête, qu'il s'agissait d'une idée stérile. Après tout, même si cette Wendy Gillen était vraiment de Wendy Darling, quelque chose ne collait toujours pas. Peter Pan était censé emmener les filles, puis petites-filles, et arrières-petites-filles de Wendy au pays imaginaire chaque printemps. Car c'était pourtant écrit ainsi dans le livre de J.M. Barrie – après tout, si une tradition de partir à Neverland pour le ménage de printemps faisait partie de sa famille, elle aurait bien dû être quelque peu au courant! Quoique... Le capitaine avait bien mentionné le fait que, tout d'un coup, Peter avait rompu cette tradition. Pourquoi?

Elle comprit amèrement que quoi qu'elle cherche pour résoudre son mystère, une personne devait posséder des réponses: le chef de l'équipage.

Correspondant au moment exact à ses pensées, c'est alors que quelqu'un (elle reconnut rapidement le pirate préféré des enfants, Smee) vint frapper à sa porte, l'informant qu'elle était conviée à une entrevue spéciale avec le capitaine. Malgré le caractère peu rassurant de cette entrevue, Jane ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une occasion merveilleuse. Elle pouvait enfin poser ses questions d'ordre généalogique à quelqu'un – et, pour les interrogations plus épineuses, comme son implication avec Peter Pan, elle saurait aviser au mieux... ou du moins, elle espérait.

Et c'est ainsi que Smee la mena devant une porte portant l'inscription: 'Js. Hook'. Nul besoin de frapper: la porte était déjà entrouverte, et derrière se trouvait le capitaine Hook, en train d'interpréter une de ses compositions au clavecin. Elle pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une composition personnelle rien qu'à l'aide des paroles, à base de 'meurtres', 'éviscérer', et 'canons'. En passant outre de ces paroles peu orthodoxes, la mélodie avait du charme; et la voix du chanteur - tout autant.

Elle se tenait au pas de la porte, les mains jointes devant elle, écoutant attentivement et attendant son tour. Il acheva son morceau par une glissée rapide le long du clavecin, et se tourna d'un même mouvement vers elle, le crochet en l'air.

''Ma chère Jane. Bienvenue. J'espère que vous êtes à l'aise dans vos appartements?'' D'un coup d'œil, il congédia Smee qui hocha la tête vivement et partit en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Puis, reportant son regard sur Jane, il la dévisagea de haut en bas. ''Vous avez l'air bien mieux portante qu'hier.''

"J'ai été plus que comblée, répondit Jane en toute sincérité. En vérité, je n'en attendais pas tant. Mais vous ne m'avez pas invitée dans le but de discuter de ma santé et du confort de ma cabine, assurément.''

Les yeux du capitaine se plissèrent. ''Assurément. Installons-nous à table, si vous le voulez bien.'' Malgré sa demande polie, il avait parlé d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au refus.

Jane s'assit donc au bout de la table et le capitaine à l'autre – entre eux se trouvait un amas de plats bien plus élaborés que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, venant d'un bateau pirate. Crabe, langouste, salades... Tout y était. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures – à part quelques fruits divers partagés avec les garçons perdus – et qu'elle avait, en conséquence, une faim de loup.

Hook commençait à se servir un verre de vin, elle en profita donc pour se servir une bonne dose du premier plat qui lui tombait sous la main – des coquilles St. Jacques, apparemment – avant d'en manger goulûment.

''Ainsi, vous travaillez pour Pan.'' Jane faillit recracher sa bouchée. Ainsi, il attaquait le sujet directement! Il continua, un sourcil levé et un léger sourire ironique au coin de ses lèvres:

''Eh, bien, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit en entrant ici, j'ai songé que vous souhaitiez en venir droit au but, n'est-ce pas? Je ne souhaite pas perdre mon temps à tourner autour du pot.'' Se penchant légèrement en avant, il la fixa sans retenue de telle sorte que Jane ne tarda pas à se sentir mal à l'aise. ''Alors?''

Jane était prise au dépourvu. Elle savait qu'il finirait par lui poser cette question, mais pas comme ça, tout de go! D'une certaine façon, elle devait tout à Peter, mais ne travaillait pas à proprement parler pour lui... Elle n'eut pas le temps de songer à altérer sa version des faits que déjà, elle débitait toute son histoire: la mort de la fée à sa porte, la vie avec les garçons perdus, sa chute depuis les nuages...

Hook l'écoutait attentivement, sans perdre une goutte de son récit. Quand elle eut fini, il dit finalement:

''Je dois m'avouer un peu déçu. Rien que je n'eusse déjà deviné – à quelques détails près, évidemment. Nous nous étions habitués à recevoir de visites des jeunes amies de Pan. A chaque fois, nous avons tenté d'en extrapoler le potentiel pour finir par détruire Pan une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais, comme vous avez dû le constater, cela n'a jamais porté ses fruits.'' Il s'interrompit pour avaler une gorgée de vin. ''Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suppose qu'il en sera de même avec vous.'' Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un soupir témoignant d'une lassitude non dissimulée. Sa compagnie et son histoire l'ennuyait!

Jane était sous le choc. Ainsi, son aventure – l'aventure de sa vie – n'avait-elle rien d'intéressant aux yeux du capitaine?

''Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi?'' Jane demanda t-elle en se tordant les mains nerveusement. Elle se sentait soudainement bête et inutile. Et tout ça après quelques mots bien placés et sous la pression du regard froid du capitaine. Celui-ci daigna de la considérer, puis répondit comme s'il s'était attendu à une telle question.

''Si vous souhaitez rester fidèle à Pan, informez-m'en maintenant, plutôt que de nous mentir, puis de nous trahir ensuite.'' Jane commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Hook ne lui offrit pas ce loisir. ''Nous vous laisserons repartir sans même tenter de vous convaincre à rejoindre notre cause. Cela nous épargnera des ennuis de préparations logistiques inutiles.''

Jane scruta le capitaine, mais son visage restait fermé. Elle n'en revenait pas. A peine arrivée, et voilà qu'elle était déjà classée comme toutes les autres! Il était attendu d'elle qu'elle suive le même schéma que tous ses prédécesseurs. Cette désinvolture avec laquelle Hook traitait son cas l'irritait au plus haut point – peut-être était-ce même l'effet escompté, mais de toute manière l'amour-propre de Jane était trop piqué pour qu'elle accepte de suivre à la lettre le plan d'un jeu ridicule. Touchée dans son orgueil, elle refusait de suivre diligemment les options qui lui étaient proposées. D'autant plus que cette offre proposée par Hook était bien trop douteuse à son goût.

Il lui offrait la liberté, mais cela cachait forcément quelque chose – et elle n'avait que trop lu Peter Pan pour savoir quoi. Dès qu'elle aurait posé le pied à terre, elle serait suivie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne mène les pirates à la cachette secrète de Peter et des garçons. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire: refuser l'offre du capitaine et rester à bord quelques temps – juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse trouver une façon de rejoindre l'île seule. Et, d'un autre côté, la vie sur un bateau pirate était quelque chose de _nouveau_. C'était connu: elle adorait le changement. Et la vie sur le_ Jolly Roger,_ composé d'adultes, pouvait s'avérer plus enrichissante que sur l'île, où elle était entourée d'enfants en permanence. Encore une fois, sa décision fut faite rapidement. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas: elle devait mentir et faire croire au capitaine qu'elle se fichait comme d'une guigne de Peter.

''Vous savez quoi, capitaine? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire de Pan, en vérité. Il était mon ticket pour Neverland, mais vous vous trompez si vous imaginez pour une seule seconde que j'apprécie de passer mon temps entourée par des gamins. En plus, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis sûre que je ferais une merveilleuse pirate.''

Hook se rassit plus profondémment dans son siège et passa sa main sur sa barbe, pensif. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de répondre. Il lui adressa un regard si pénétrant que, pendant une seconde, Jane eu peur qu'il ne devine ses véritables intentions. Cependant, elle resta immobile et soutint son regard comme si elle n'avait jamais pensé le trahir un seul instant. En fin de compte, elle ne sut pas s'il la crut ou non, mais après un silence qui dura une éternité, il répondit:

''Soit. Je vous accepte comme une pirate parmi nous.'' Jane n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Juste comme ça, elle était acceptée à bord? Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions puisque déjà, le capitaine remplissait sa coupe de plus de vin.

''Prête à rejoindre notre famille de pirates?"

"Aye, mon capitaine.'' Jane sourit en prononçant ces mots désuets qu'elle avait rêvé d'utiliser. Voilà, cette fois-ci elle allait jouer dans le camp des pirates!

Ils trinquèrent au recrutement de Jane – qui avait choisi pour pseudonyme de pirate _Heartless Liz._ Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter pour ne rien dire, et à descendre les bouteilles – même longtemps après que le repas fut terminé.

Puisqu'au bout de quelques bouteilles, Jane commençait à se sentir quelque peu faiblarde – elle avait toujours été une personne sur qui s'endormait sous l'emprise de l'alcool – Hook lui-même l'escorta jusqu'à sa cabine. Jane se souvint, dans un coin de sa mémoire, qu'elle avait lu que le capitaine apportait une importance exagérée aux bonnes manières, et en sourit.

''Pourquoi ce sourire, mademoiselle?"

"_S'il vous plaît_, je suis une pirate, désormais. Et pas une mademoiselle'' Elle appuya son index sur son torse. ''_Heartless Liz.''_ ajouta t-elle.

Elle avait tendance à oublier les barrières physiques respectables, quelques verres passés – même quand elle était face à un personnage aussi dangereux que le fameux capitaine Hook. Heureusement, le capitaine avait l'air de partager le même problème, et en passa outre mesure. A sa grande surprise, il lui rendit son sourire, étant légèrement gris lui aussi. Jane remarqua qu'il se tenait assez près d'elle, finalement. Peut-être un petit peu trop, puisqu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du rhum et du tabac qui émanait de sa personne.

''Dans ce cas, bonsoir...'' Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il saisit distraitement une de ses mèches, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts. ''...mademoiselle la pirate.'' Puis, faisant quelques pas en arrière, il effectua un semblant de courbette courtoise, et tourna les talons vivement en direction de sa cabine, la laissant seule devant sa porte, le cœur battant et les joues rouges.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était que_ ça?''_ Elle mit rapidement le comportement du capitaine – son _supérieur,_ désormais – sur le compte du vin.

Une fois rentrée, Jane eut à peine le temps de s'affaler sur son somptueux lit et de remarquer qu'elle avait complètement omis de demander au capitaine des précisions sur les jeunes filles qu'avait emmenées Peter Pan et si, oui ou non, elles avaient un rapport avec elle, que déjà elle dormait à poings fermés.

Elle s'éveilla le lendemain accompagnée d'un léger sentiment de confusion, tel qu'on l'éprouve à chaque fois qu'on se réveille dans un endroit nouveau. Désormais complètement dégrisée, elle se rendait compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se trouvait seule sur un bateau rempli de pirates! Et, plus encore – elle en faisait partie, désormais.

Jane prit une inspiration et analysa la situation. Pour le moment, elle était installée confortablement dans une cabine lui étant réservée, s'était réveillée reposée après une bonne nuit de sommeil... et, plus important encore, elle était toujours en vie, saine et sauve. Elle inspecta un moment ses environs, et profita du fait qu'une nouvelle journée s'annonçait, pleine de nouveautés et de découvertes.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se lever et les premières lueurs du jour baignaient la pièce d'une douce chaleur. D'après la position du soleil, il devait être environ 6 ou 7 heures du matin; mais comment être sûre, dans un pays aussi inattendu et farfelu que Neverland? Elle resta là un instant, regardant le soleil et son reflet apaisant sur la mer.

En haut, sur le pont, on commençait déjà à s'agiter. Marins et moussaillons travaillant ensemble, briquant le pont, s'occupant des voiles, et _que sais-je encore._ Jane était en proie à une hésitation et timidité soudaine. Devait-elle aller, bon pied bon œil, se rendre sur le pont, alors qu'elle ne connaissait encore personne à bord? Ses yeux se posèrent sur une lettre, déposée sur sa commode. La dépliant avec soin, elle lut:

_« Mademoiselle,_

_ Le Capitaine m'a informé de votre situation. En tant que second sur ce navire, je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi notre équipage. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas familière à nos habitudes; pour cela, rejoignez-moi sur le pont dès que vous serez réveillée (j'ai jugé qu'il vous fallait vous reposer après vos émotions fortes d'hier)._

_ Mr. Smee »_

Jane replia la lettre. Smee avait dû la déposer là pendant qu'elle dormait, sans la réveiller. Voilà qui était plutôt galant, venu de la part d'un pirate. Encore une fois, ceux-ci devaient être quelque peu différents des pirates historiques, non? Si elle s'était retrouvée sur un bateau pirate au 17ème siècle (encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils acceptent des femmes sur le navire!), elle n'aurait jamais été traitée avec tant de soins –_ loin de là_! frissonna t-elle.

Décidant de ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps Smee, elle se leva en sautant de son lit et atterrissant – comme à son habitude – sur ses deux pieds. Elle jeta un œil rapide dans le miroir posé sur sa commode. Attachant ses cheveux à la hâte, elle se jeta un peu d'eau sur le visage grâce à la bassine mise à sa disposition, puis ouvrit sa porte et se dirigea d'un air résolu vers le pont.

Sa bravoure fut aussitôt mise à épreuve lorsqu'elle fut immédiatement dévisagée par une bonne cinquantaine de paires d'yeux curieux. Elle fut tentée de baisser les siens et de rougir, n'étant pas accoutumée à être l'objet soudain de tant d'attention, mais elle garda la tête haute et s'efforça de sourire cordialement. Elle se tourna vers un pirate à sa droite – un homme avec des mains cousues à l'envers! Et lui demanda, de son plus beau sourire:

''Excusez-moi, sauriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve Mr. Smee? Il m'a demandé de le trouver sur le pont. Oh, au fait: je suis Jane, et je rejoins l'équipage.'' Cet élan de cordialité la surprit elle-même. Elle eut bien tendu sa main pour serrer la sienne, mais elle s'en ravisa, ne voyant trop comment accomplir ce geste étant donné la condition manuelle du pirate. A ce moment-là, elle entendit derrière elle un jovial:

''Mademoiselle Jane! Vous êtes déjà sur pied! Merveilleux!'', la sauvant ainsi de son embarras social.

Il continua:

''J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire! Concrètement, je vais vous faire faire le tour du navire, puis je vous indiquerais les différentes tâches que nous pourrions vous inculquer. Oh, il y a tellement à faire, Mademoiselle, puisque notre équipage se réduit de jour en jour à cause des attaques de Pan!''

_Vraiment?_ Songea t-elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle était ici, jamais Peter n'avait encore attaqué le bateau pirate. Ces ''attaques'' devaient sans doute être surtout des _ripostes_ face aux nombreux plans de Hook pour attraper Pan une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle était là, Peter ne tarderait pas à la chercher, puis à attaquer le Jolly Roger... Jane pensa aussitôt qu'il faudrait trouver un plan pour éviter que cela ne se produise.

En compagnie de Smee, elle visita tous les recoins du bateau, puis il la présenta en bonne et due forme au reste de l'équipage. Il lui assigna quelques tâches – nettoyer et rangement des armes, séparer les tonneaux de rhum des tonneaux de poudre à canon, briquer le pont... Elle travailla tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, elle faisait déjà partie de l'équipe.

Elle parla avec un nouveau compagnon – John le Terrible – de son nouveau nom de pirate, '_Heartless Liz'_. Il l'informa cependant:

''Ah, mais, mam'zelle Jane, on mérite son nom de pirate que en se battant!'' Face à son air déconfit, il ajouta: ''Mais on se battra bientôt, z'inquiètez pas! Demain, on va rechercher un trésor sur l'île; on va trouver des indiens, et ce s'ra chouette, vous verrez!''

Jane était ragaillardie. John venait de lui offrir une information primordiale. Demain, elle pourrait rejoindre l'île et pourrait prévenir Peter de la raison de sa disparition. Peut-être n'attaquerait-il pas le bateau, une fois informé.

Il faisait déjà sombre une fois toutes les corvées achevées. Regagnant sa cabine, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas croisé le capitaine de la journée. Il devait sans doute préparer son plan pour demain. Passant devant sa cabine, elle repensa à ce à quoi elle avait songé plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle devait informer Hook – s'il ne le savait déjà – du fait que Peter viendrait sans doute la chercher. Et dans ce cas, que feraient-ils? Si elle avait connaissance des plans du capitaine, elle pourrait mieux prévenir Peter... Sans s'en rendre compte, Jane commençait à devenir l'espionne qu'elle avait promis ne pas être. Elle était armée de bonnes intentions, n'est-ce pas? Jane prit une inspiration et frappa trois petits coups réguliers.

''Entrez.'' fit une voix autoritaire à l'intérieur.

Ouvrant la porte, Jane découvrit le capitaine écrivant quelque chose assis à son bureau.

''Vous souhaitiez me voir, Jane?'' L'expression était affable, mais son ton trahissait son ennui d'être dérangé.

"Oui, Capitaine. Je songeais au moment où Peter viendrait – car il viendra – me chercher... Avez-vous un plan?"

"Vous me sous-estimez.'' Hook répondit d'un ton faussement offensé. Face à l'absence de réaction de Jane, il continua:

''Nous attendrons avec attention que ce cher Pan vienne vous chercher – et nous attaquerons les premiers.''

Cette déclaration eut un effet immédiat. Jane comprit enfin que, depuis son arrivée, tout était calculé. Ah, elle pensait avoir été fine en prétendant se ficher de Peter! Le capitaine avait tout intérêt à la garder à bord pour tendre une embuscade au garçon. Il avait tiraillé son amour-propre pour qu'elle choisisse de rester de son plein-gré... C'était elle qui était jouée depuis le début et non pas l'inverse. Et qu'elle ne se doute pas qu'elle n'était, en fin de compte, qu'un outil pour permettre à Hook d'arriver à ses fins. Et dire qu'il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour réaliser cela!

''Ainsi, je ne sers que d'appât, n'est-ce pas? Hier, vos promesses pour faire de moi une pirate – de m'intégrer à l'équipage étaient fausses. Vous cherchiez juste à me garder ici pour attirer Peter.'' Avec une certaine amertume, elle repensa à sa courtoisie, son amabilité de la veille... Tout ça n'était qu'un petit numéro pour gagner sa confiance, et rien de plus.

Hook eu un regard condescendant. Soupirant, il lâcha sa plume et s'enfonça dans son siège. ''Regardez-moi, Jane. À quoi vous attendiez-vous? Je suis un pirate. Je mens, je triche, je trompe. C'est dans ma nature.'' Elle ne sentait pas trahie, mais quelque peu... déçue.

L'amour-propre de Jane reprit le dessus. Elle allait trouver un moyen pour dominer le jeu de Hook et l'empêcher de combattre Pan. Elle le faisait car elle ne haïssait pas Peter, malgré sa désinvolture permanente – elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé, ou qu'il risque de mourir par sa faute. D'autre part, elle ne voulait pas donner au capitaine la satisfaction de croire qu'elle pouvait être gagnée avec quelques flatteries et utilisée comme bon il pouvait lui sembler. Un peu tard pour cela, mais pas trop tard.

Elle se leva, digne. Cependant, avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Hook.

''Eh bien, maintenant je suis certaine que vous ne m'avez pas accueillie au sein de l'équipage par bonté de cœur. Cependant, laissez-moi quand même participer à la chasse au trésor, demain, sur l'île.'' Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, sans flancher. ''Vous me devez bien ça.'' ajouta t-elle, plus déterminée que jamais.

Le capitaine eut un haussement de sourcils et se redressa. ''Bien. Je suppose qu'avoir un peu plus de chair à canon ne sera pas plus mal, vu l'effectif réduit de mon équipage. Mais vous serez, bien entendu, surveillée. Puisque vous avez compris votre_ rôle _dans ce plan, vous saisissez tout l'intérêt que j'ai à ne pas vous laisser partir.''

Jane le remercia d'un hochement de tête. ''_Demain, _songea t-elle_, demain, je pourrais mettre mon plan à exécution.''_


	4. Chasse au trésor

**Chapitre 4**

_« Did they warn you_  
_Better shape up_  
_If you want to succeed »_

* * *

Jane se réveilla, légèrement courbaturée des corvées de la veille. Elle sauta du lit, enfila promptement ses leggings et son débardeur. Pas le temps de badiner. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le pont et trouva Smee qui l'attendait.

''Mademoiselle Jane! Grand jour, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Nous allons enfin trouver ce trésor que Pan nous a volé il y a plusieurs mois!'' Il lui jeta une épée – justement une qu'elle avait repéré la veille en rangeant les armes. Elle dût demander à Smee:

''Le capitaine m'a dit que quelqu'un me surveillerait pendant cette quête sur l'île. Savez-vous qui?"

"Bien sûr! Pour votre sécurité, c'est John le Terrible qui restera à vos côtés.''

_Pour ma ''sécurité'',_ persifla t-elle._ Évidemment._

Mais elle était rassérénée. S'il s'agissait de John le Terrible, elle n'aurait pas grand-chose à craindre (malgré son nom) – elle était déjà devenue assez proche avec lui lorsqu'ils briquèrent le pont ensemble. Elle espérait serait assez facile de l'amadouer – plus encore que les autres, en tout cas.

Elle grimpa dans une barque avec John et Smee, et tous trois étaient armés de sabres ou d'épées. Tandis que leur petite embarcation se faisait descendre le long du Jolly Roger, et que ses compagnons se préparaient pour une éventuelle bataille, Jane, elle, se préparait mentalement. Son plan était simple, il devrait fonctionner... N'est-ce pas?

Déjà, Smee ramait en direction du rivage. Lorsque la barque se mit à glisser le long du sable, Jane était prête à dégainer et à partir à l'aventure – comme avec les garçons perdus... Sauf qu'ici, ce n'était pas pour faire semblant. Elle avait été briefée sur le déroulement de la mission. Ils devaient passer par le lagon des sirènes pour accéder au trésor, qui était caché dans le recoin d'une caverne. Tout le danger reposait dans l'escalade du lagon – impossible de naviguer parmi les eaux, avec toutes les sirènes qui s'y trouvaient... Mais Jane ne comptait pas aller aussi loin. Avant d'accéder au lagon, ils devaient bifurquer parmi la forêt – s'amarrer trop près des sirènes était trop dangereux. Elle avait bien l'intention de se séparer du groupe avant qu'ils n'atteignent les sirènes et le trésor.

Ils randonnaient dans la forêt depuis 3 bons quarts d'heure sans trop d'encombres jusqu'à présent. Jane s'apprêtait à aller voir John d'un moment à l'autre. Alors, elle lui dirait - avec autant de talent possible pour l'amadouer - qu'elle devrait s'absenter pour quelques instants. Ensuite, elle quitterait bel et bien le groupe pour retrouver rapidement Peter.

Or, l'occasion ne se présenta pas, et une diversion – bien meilleure que son plan, avouons-le – se présenta. On entendit crier:

''Attaque d'indiens!''

Et Jane n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle était là, l'arme au poing, prête à trancher tout ce qui se présentait en temps qu'ennemi... Et elle eut bien fait: déjà, un indien de stature puissante lui fonçait dessus tel un berserker.

Jane n'avait jusqu'alors eu aucune altercation avec les tribus d'indiens qu'elle avait pu rencontrer avec Peter: cependant, elle devinait aux couleurs dont s'était peinturluré celui-ci qu'il provenait d'une autre tribu, bien plus dangereuse. Il portait à sa ceinture les scalps de ses ennemis – que Jane préférait ne pas compter.

Privilégiant la ruse à la force, elle choisit de maintenir solidement ses positions... et de pivoter sur le côté dès qu'il arriva à son niveau. Il trébucha alors qu'il abaissait sa hache – qui, sans rencontrer de corps à frapper, heurta le vide. Jane assomma le berserker de la poignée de son épée, le faisant tomber et à terre – et de façon à ce qu'il y reste un petit moment.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La meilleure des diversions se déroulait sous ses yeux: une bataille, sans organisation, entre pirates et indiens. La raison de la querelle l'importait peu: John le Terrible était en train de se débattre avec une jeune squaw dont les talents de combat faisaient pâlir le plus enragé des pirates.

Jane fut soudain prise du besoin de vérifier si le capitaine s'en sortait de son côté. _Pourquoi? Elle se fichait bien de ce qui devait lui arriver... _Mais elle regarda quand même. Hook en était venu aux mains avec le chef des indiens. Tous deux se livraient un combat redoutable, et pendant un instant elle cru que le capitaine allait faillir... Quand le capitaine lui asséna un lourd coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Elle cru voir le chef indien recracher une dent ou deux.

Personne d'autre ne lui prêtait attention. Ni une, ni deux; elle s'échappa en direction de l'arbre creux où elle savait qu'elle trouverait les garçons perdus, avant que quelqu'un ne se soucie de son sort. Elle connaissait l'endroit comme le dos de sa main, désormais: elle l'avait parcourue assez de fois, à pied ou en volant.

Les branches lui fouettaient au visage, ses mains s'écorchaient au contact des ronces qu'elle devait écarter de son chemin, mais elle devait continuer de courir – courir plus loin encore et encore du champ de bataille – et de se rapprocher du seul endroit où elle était sûre de retrouver Peter. Plus elle pouvait mettre comme distance entre elle et les pirates, mieux c'était.

Finalement, elle arriva au pied d'un magnifique sycomore. Imposant parmi le reste des arbres de la forêt de Neverland, Jane avait toujours été marquée par sa beauté. Jane s'intéressait quelque peu à la botanique, et l'île était pleine de surprises. Il s'agissait de l'arbre dans lequel les garçons perdus avaient décidé d'élire domicile. Assez étrangement, depuis tout ce temps, jamais Hook ni le reste de son équipage n'étaient parvenus à découvrir son emplacement... Peut-être que le sycomore n'était pas le seul arbre abritant les enfants, mais il s'agissait en tout cas du seul qu'elle connaissait.

Non sans jeter à nouveau un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie, elle tapa trois coups rapides sur le tronc, puis deux plus lents. Là-dessus, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds – littéralement – tandis la trappe (ou plutôt la ''porte'' comme aimaient l'appeler les garçons) permettant d'accéder au refuge s'ouvrait là où elle se trouvait.

Jane atterrit brutalement, non sans ressentir le coup d'un choc assez rude. Elle leva les yeux: tous les garçons perdus étaient au complet, la dévisageant d'un air hébété. Après un moment de flottement, c'est finalement le plus jeune, Tiny Tom, qui brisa le silence.

''Jane! Jane est revenue!'' Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Jane se retrouva étouffée sous les embrassades, abasourdie par les cris de joie. Elle se prêta rapidement à l'humeur ambiante, oubliant un instant tout ce qui s'était passé lors des derniers jours, et même le fait qu'elle ait côtoyé toute la bande de pirates de Neverland. Soulevant Tiny Tom en le prenant sous les bras, elle le fit tournoyer en riant avant de le reposer devant en elle et ébouriffa les cheveux des autres garçons.

''Alors, Jane? Demanda une voix connue au fond de la salle. Ou étais-tu passée?'' Se retournant, elle découvrit Peter, les poings sur les hanches. Soudain, elle se rappela pourquoi elle était revenue.

''Peter. Laisse-moi t'expliquer...'' Elle se rappela d'un coup que son audience était jeune. Alors, elle décida de transformer son récit pour que les garçons ne se lassent pas.

''En fait, asseyez-vous tous, les enfants. Je vais vous raconter une histoire: une histoire bien réelle, puisqu'il s'agit de ce qui m'est arrivé les jours précédant.

Ainsi, elle dévoila tout: sa chute du nuage, son arrivée sur le Jolly Roger – et comment les pirates qui l'avaient laissée monter n'étaient pas si malins que cela, en fin de compte – son plan pour leur échapper, la bataille avec les indiens... Elle évita cependant de dire comment elle s'était tout d'abord entendue avec le capitaine James Hook, et à quel point elle l'avait trouvé agréable, lorsqu'elle dîna avec lui lors de ses premiers jours sur le bateau. _Après tout, ça faisait juste partie de son plan_, se remémora t-elle.

A la fin de son récit, Peter se leva.

''Ah, les espèces de sales faces de rats moisies! Ils vont le payer, tu vas voir, Jane! On va te venger! Pas vrai les gars?"

"Ouais!'' Et déjà, les garçons criaient et courraient dans tous les sens. Jane était désemparée.

''Attendez les garçons! Stop, stop, stop!'' Le silence se fut quasi-automatiquement.

''Peter, as-tu seulement écouté ce que je viens de te dire? Personne ne m'a enlevée, ou torturée, ou quoi que ce soit! En fait, c'est tout l'opposé: ils m'ont sauvée! Vous n'avez pas besoin de me venger et de tuer qui que ce soit!''

C'était au tour de Pan et des garçons d'être désemparés. Peter prit un air renfrogné et, croisant ses mains dans son dos, fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

''Tu veux dire que... Personne ne t'a fait de mal? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient, au juste? Pourquoi t'avoir gardée?"

"C'est bien là le seul tort qu'ils m'aient causé" répondit Jane après un soupir. "Ils voulaient que je les rejoigne pour que tu viennes me chercher – et que Hook puisse enfin te vaincre. J'étais juste un pion dans son plan." A cet instant, Jane eut une pointe de douleur face à l'amertume qui lui montait à la gorge. Elle prit un instant avant de reprendre la parole. ''Donc, je me suis échappée avant que tu ne viennes me chercher sur ce bateau, pour qu'il ne t'arrive aucun mal.'' Jane déglutit avant de poursuivre. Elle allait devoir aborder le point le plus difficile.

''Peter, promets-moi... Promets-moi que tu ne t'approcheras pas du Jolly Roger. Car je dois y retourner."

"QUOI?!" Firent les garçons perdus en cœur.

"Écoutez, je le _dois:_ autrement, les pirates vont revenir me chercher. Ils ont de fortes chances de me trouver, car en quittant la bataille, j'ai dû laisser des traces derrière moi. Et ils vous trouveront tous à mes côtés. Or, la dernière chose que je voudrais causer, c'est une terrible bataille...'' elle serra Tiny Tom à ses côtés. ''…et si l'un d'entre vous se faisait blesser, ce serait par ma faute. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je suis désolée, Peter: je suis venue ici uniquement pour te prévenir de ne pas revenir me chercher. Mais, pour votre sécurité à tous, je ne dois pas – je ne peux pas – rester avec vous.''

Les garçons perdus pleurnichaient tous, maintenant. Le jeune Max leva sur elle une paire d'yeux larmoyants.

''Alors, c'est adieu pour toujours, Jane?"

"Pas pour toujours, gros bêta!'' Elle lui pinça gentiment les joues. ''Je resterais là-bas jusqu'à ce que le capitaine accepte de me laisser partir de son plein gré.'' Elle tentait de se monter rassurante, bien qu'au fond, elle-même en doutait. Si jamais il la laissait repartir, ce serait forcément pour la suivre jusqu'au repaire des garçons perdus.

Peter Pan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

''Jane, tu sais que je n'ai pas peur de combattre cette vieille morue de Hook!'' Il brandit sa lame devant elle, fier et sûr de ne jamais être vaincu.

''Peter, je sais. Mais non seulement je m'inquiète pour toi, mais je m'inquiète surtout pour les autres. Regarde-les: Tiny Tom a six ans! Si tu y vas, ils te suivront, et certains n'ont jamais affronté de pirates; ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils risquent d'y passer, et tu le sais. C'est pourquoi je l'interdis.''

Peter ouvrit la bouche, hésita, la referma; tenta d'ouvrir la bouche et se tut à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. Finalement, il fit preuve d'un peu de bon sens et accepta sa requête. Jane sentit bien qu'il lui en coûtait de ne pas se battre avec Hook, mais elle peinait toujours à le voir comme autre chose qu'un petit garçon... Et elle craignait qu'il n'y ait une issue fatale à un tel combat. Si quelqu'un venait à mourir – même Hook - et qu'elle en était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la cause, elle ne saurait vivre avec ce poids sur ces épaules.

Peter lui demanda malgré tout de rester avec eux une dernière fois, quelques moments de plus. Jane accepta avec un sourire. Tandis qu'ils s'isolaient un peu du groupe, Jane lui exprima une dernière fois sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir emmenée à Neverland. Puis, elle songea à toutes ses ancêtres, qui comme elle avaient côtoyé Peter, avaient partagé avec lui de nombreuses aventures. A la différence près qu'_elle_ était ici pour toujours.

''Peter... Est-ce que je lui ressemble? A Wendy, je veux dire?'' Il la détailla, de son regard innocents de petit garçon.

''C'est vrai que tu as ses yeux. Et ses fossettes quand tu souris... Pourquoi?"

Jane ne répondit pas – elle le regarda simplement, lui adressant sans doute le sourire le plus tendre et le plus vrai que peut donner une mère. Et, pour une seconde, ce ne fut pas Jane que Peter vit devant lui, mais une fille appelée Wendy Darling, comme elle apparut face à lui pour la première fois à la nursery. Puis il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il vit Wendy – une adulte, là aussi; et derrière elle, un enfant dormant dans un lit. Et plus tard, cette enfant avait grandi pour avoir un enfant à son tour; oui, ça, il s'en souvenait. Ses yeux s'élargirent aussi grand que son sourire abasourdi lorsqu'il commença à comprendre.

''Tu veux dire que... tu es sa fille? Ou la fille de Moira? C'est vrai qu'elle aussi était habillée bizarrement!'' La confusion de Peter entre les différentes générations fit sourire amèrement Jane.

''Je ne suis pas sa fille, Peter, mais pas loin: je suppose que je suis son arrière-arrière-petite-fille, si je m'en souviens bien.''

Elle continua, avec douceur: ''Dis-moi, tu te rappelles ce que tu avais promis à Wendy? Et à sa fille? De toujours aller les chercher pour faire un ménage de printemps à Neverland?''

Peter Pan fronça les sourcils. Tout cela était si loin, comprit-elle. Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais la réponse. Mais à ce moment, il se souvint.

''Bien sûr! Wendy! Sauf qu'à un moment, j'y suis allé, mais il n'y avait plus personne à la nursery. Les fenêtres étaient fermées et la maison était vide... J'avais pourtant promis à Moira de revenir...''

Soudain, Jane comprit la raison pour laquelle elle aurait pu attendre longtemps avant que Peter ne vienne chercher les filles et petites-filles Darling – sa famille, maintenant, elle en était certaine. Ils avaient quitté la nursery, et même l'Angleterre, se souvint-elle. Comment Peter aurait-il pu les retrouver?

Elle lui sourit, et lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux. ''Tu vas me manquer, Peter Pan. Merci d'être venu me chercher. Je suis sûre que Wendy serait fière.''

Elle fit ses adieux en bonne et due formes auprès des autres enfants perdus. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle risquait de ne pas les revoir, c'est avec une certaine tristesse qu'elle leur rappela qu'ils devait bien se brosser leurs dents après le repas, se laver les mains avant de manger... Finalement, peut-être s'était-elle laissé happer plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, par ce rôle de mère.

/

Elle avait quitté le refuge des garçons perdus depuis quelques temps et elle se dirigeait vers le lieu de la bataille – ou ce qu'il en restait. Elle s'était absentée depuis moins de deux heures... Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas remarqué son absence tant que ça? Ce qu'elle vit lui fit aussitôt réaliser sa méprise. ''Aïe.'' pensa t-elle, en contemplant le spectacle qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Le capitaine aboyait des ordres à un rythme effréné, terrorisant les pauvres moussaillons qui les subissaient sans être trop sûrs de savoir comment faire. Elle distinguait clairement ce qu'il disait:

''Comment ça, disparue? Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir perdue comme ça, bande d'incapables! Où est le triple imbécile qui était chargé de la surveiller?'' John-le-Plus-Si-Terrible-Que-Ca s'avança timidement.

''C'est toi, l'incompétent? Qu'as-tu as dire pour ta défense, vermine? Te rends-tu compte à quel point elle est essentielle dans notre plan pour détruire ce ridicule Pan?'' Il crachait presque le nom de son ennemi juré, comme s'il s'agissait de la pire chose qui pouvait exister en ce monde. Et, aux yeux de Hook, il l'était sûrement.

''Eh ben, capt'n, c'est que les indiens sont arrivés tellement vit' qu'j'ai pas eu l'temps de bien la surveiller tout l'temps, capt'n... Et pis, j'devais m'battre, aussi...!''

Voyant le capitaine pousser un lourd soupir puis recharger son pistolet, démarche qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour le pauvre John, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'interposer.

''Arrêtez! Je suis ici!'' Le capitaine interrompit son geste – John poussa un soupir de soulagement – et se tourna vers elle. Un instant, un instant seulement, Jane crut voir une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux... _Mais c'est normal, après tout, _songea t-elle._ Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un pion précieux pour le bon fonctionnement de son plan. _Aussitôt après, son regard s'endurcit.

''Pardieu, partout nous cherchions, sans trouver de corps! Mes gens finissaient par croire que vous étiez prise en otage par les indiens!'' Ici, la fierté de Jane prit le dessus.

''Vraiment, capitaine, vous pensez que je ne sers qu'à deux choses: servir de pion, ou me faire enlever? Figurez-vous qu'après avoir assommé un de mes assaillants, je suis partie à la recherche de secours. Et ne me reprochez pas de m'être enfuie: regardez-moi bien, car je suis de retour, et c'est de mon plein gré.'' Jane avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait menti sans réfléchir, comme si c'était... naturel. A croire que les pirates finissaient par dépeindre sur elle. Le capitaine se rapprocha d'elle, suspicieux. Dans sa furie, il paraissait encore plus dangereux que d'habitude. Soudain, s'apercevant de quelque chose, il prit ses mains entre les siennes. Jane baissa les yeux sur ce qui avait pu attirer son attention. A son horreur, elle réalisa: Max lui avait fait des bandages pour ses écorchures, plus tôt, quand elle leur avait rendu visite. Le bandage avait été taillé dans un tissu que seul les enfants perdus utilisaient; le même tissu dont les vêtements de Peter Pan étaient faits. Et Hook le savait.

Relevant les yeux, affolée, elle vit le capitaine qui épiait ses moindres réactions. Et si les bandages ne l'avaient pas déjà trahie, sa réaction s'était chargée du reste. Le courroux glacial du chef de l'équipage était pire que toutes ses crises de colères déchaînées. D'un ton plus froid que la mort elle-même, il reprit la parole.

''Vous avez rendu visite à Pan..." Il claqua des doigts. ''Smee. Passez-lui les fers. Emmenez cette raclure de félonne dans la cale du Jolly Roger, où elle restera en temps que captive jusqu'à ce que son _cher_ Peter Pan ne vienne la chercher.'' Le regard qu'il lui lança fit s'interrompre son cœur pour un instant. "J'ignore ce que vous lui avez dit, mais je vous avait prévenue que vous auriez dû mieux choisir votre camp.''


	5. Sans lumières

**Chapitre 5**

_« Nice try_

_You cannot turn away but nice try »_

* * *

Dans sa cabine, James Hook faisait les cents pas. C'était là une habitude qu'il avait gagnée dans sa jeunesse, alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune officier de la marine. _La marine_... Quand il y repensait, cela lui semblait presque irréel. Tout cela s'était déroulé il y a une éternité, au point qu'il avait fini par douter de la véracité de ses souvenirs. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps les années d'abord, puis les mois, et enfin les jours; tous se mélangeaient et se ressemblaient. C'est l'arrivée de Jane –_ la petite mécréante_, repensa t-il avec mépris – qui lui avait, pour ainsi dire, remis les pendules à l'heure en lui rappelant l'existence du monde au-delà de Neverland; le _véritable_ monde. Son Angleterre natale, à quoi ressemblait t-elle maintenant? Combien de _siècles_ s'étaient déroulés depuis son absence?

Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, face à sa fenêtre lui donnant une vue sur la mer. Il ne pouvait sombrer dans la mélancolie, pas tant qu'il n'avait réglé plusieurs problèmes - en priorité, celui de Mlle Jane Foreville. Comment avait elle pu s'imaginer le tromper? Ce n'était pas la trahison qui l'avait blessé – il y était habitué, après tout... Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi y repenser lui laissait un arrière-goût si amer ? Cette fois-ci, il croyait vraiment l'avoir mise dans sa poche. N'était-elle pas plus âgée que la plupart des amies de Pan ? Sûrement, elle ne pouvait lui vouer une admiration enfantine – et encore moins une quelconque forme d'attachement sentimental tel que de _l'amour._ Dans ce cas, qu'avait elle à gagner à retourner le voir ? Hook lui avait offert tout ce qu'il était en mesure de lui donner pour gagner sa confiance – une place parmi l'équipage, une cabine personnelle... Et, par l'Enfer, il l'avait même conviée dans ses propres appartements pour dîner!

Plus il y songeait, plus sa fureur montait inexorablement en lui. Et la fureur n'étant pas propice à la réflexion, il enrageait encore plus de ne pas comprendre le comportement irrationnel de la jeune fille. D'un coup de crochet vif, il frappa sa table, espérant extérioriser sa rage. Après quelques instants, il tâcha de reprendre ses esprits, de se calmer en inspirant profondément. Comment une simple jeune fille pouvait-elle le torturer au point de le détourner de ses tâches de capitaine? Il avait des cartes à étudier, des lettres à rédiger, des butins à partager... Il se mit en devoir de se concentrer sur la pile de parchemins devant lui. Puis, au bout d'une minute, sans trop réfléchir, il prit son chapeau et se leva. Hors de sa cabine, il croisa Smee.

"Capitaine?" Demanda ce dernier de façon presque ingénue.

"Hors de mon chemin, Smee. J'ai des affaires à régler avec une certaine personne."

/

Elle avait joué. Elle avait perdu. Elle l'avait su dès qu'on lui passa les fers et qu'on l'emmenait au _Jolly Roger_, non pas en tant que pirate, mais en temps que captive. Ainsi, après tant d'aventures, son histoire s'arrêtait _ici_? Elle avait tenté de prévenir Peter du piège que lui aurait tendu Hook, si jamais il venait la chercher sur le Jolly Roger, la pensant alors prise en otage... Tandis qu'en réalité, elle était très bien traitée; en tant que pirate, qui plus est. Et elle avait même eu l'occasion de partager un dîner en tête-à-tête avec le capitaine! _Le capitaine_... repensa t-elle désormais avec amertume. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert son double-jeu, terminé, le statut privilégié de Jane. Et le plus ironique dans tout ça était que maintenant qu'elle était_ réellement_ détenue en otage – là où une mission de sauvetage menée par Peter Pan aurait été la bienvenue – celui-ci ne viendrait pas la chercher, puisqu'il le lui avait défendu – pour sa propre sécurité.

Jane observait désormais la prison dans laquelle elle était détenue. On l'avait jetée au fond d'une cale étroite et sombre, dont les murs étaient gorgés par l'humidité. Pas d'éclairage, ou presque; une minuscule lampe à huile posée quelque part lui permettait de distinguer les vagues contours de la cale, mais sans plus. Au moins, point de rats là ou elle était – sans en avoir peur, elle craignait plutôt pour ce qui était des rations qu'elle recevait; déjà maigres de base, elle ne pouvait se permettre de la partager avec des rongeurs.

De dessous le pas de la porte se glissait un mince rai de lumière – et les ombres des gardes qui passaient parfois devant sa prison pour lui glisser sa ration quotidienne. Chose étrange, il lui était difficile de compter les jours lorsqu'elle était sur l'île à s'amuser librement avec les enfants, or, ici, sans repères autres que l'arrivée de ses repas, elle pouvait exactement savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait été jetée ici. Trois jours précisément. Fut-elle un homme, une barbe lui aurait déjà poussé.

Elle soupira. Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de sa geôle, elle s'affaissa contre un mur et se laissa glisser au sol, les jambes repliées et ses avants-bras reposant sur ses genoux. La tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés, elle se laissa sombrer dans ses pensées pour la énième fois. Elle repensait à la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était retrouvée piégée ici. N'avait-elle pas pour autant réussi à déjouer les plans du Capitaine ? Elle était parvenue à ce que les enfants ne foncent pas la tête baissée dans un piège, au moins. Mais qu'en gagnait-elle, pour sa part? Voilà qu'elle devait croupir ici, et le capitaine attendrait aussi longtemps que possible que Pan vienne la chercher. _Le fou_... Peter ne viendra jamais, non. Il restera loin de sa portée, lui et les autres enfants perdus. Même si elle n'y gagnait rien, elle savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité et que jamais ils ne tomberaient dans son plan grossier. Et cette pensée suffisait à la faire tenir.

Elle dût s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte, car c'est lorsqu'un furieux coup de pied fût asséné à la porte que Jane se réveilla. Elle avait les yeux encore un peu brouillés, mais nul besoin de voir pour savoir qui seul sur ce bateau se permettrait de se comporter de manière aussi intempestive.

"POURQUOI NE VIENT-IL PAS?" rugit le capitaine en se ruant sur elle. La soulevant avec rudesse et la secouant par les épaules, il répéta: "Pourquoi? Que lui avez-vous dit, _sorcière?_"Jane, complètement réveillée à présent, se contenta de le fixer en souriant à moitié. Ce qui ne fit que manifestement enrager Hook. Après l'avoir jetée à terre avec rage, il se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage.

"Vous!" l'accusa t-il, le doigt pointé sur elle. "Vous avez espionné ce navire, vous avez eu vent de mes plans, d'une façon ou d'une autre!"

"Pas besoin d'espionner, répondit-elle en retrouvant assez ses esprits pour fanfaronner, vous étiez tellement peu discret que même un gamin de 4 ans aurait pu deviner." Elle entendit un claquement, mais ce n'est qu'en s'apercevant de la douleur de sa joue qu'elle comprit que Hook l'avait frappée.

Encore une fois, elle avait joué, elle avait perdu. Mais que pouvait-elle perdre de plus, au point où elle était? Sa fanfaronnade était une des rares choses qu'elle possédait encore, après tout.

"C'est donc à ça que vous êtes réduit, capitaine?" Continua t-elle. "A frapper vos propres otages sans faire preuve d'aucun honneur?" Hook la dévisagea, furieux. Il leva la main à nouveau... Puis se ravisa. Il se détourna d'elle, joignant main et crochet dans son dos. Elle attendit qu'il décide quoi faire. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il prit une inspiration et se tourna vers elle. Plus calmement, cette fois, il lui demanda:

"Que Pan refuse de venir à la rescousse de ses amis, cela ne s'est jamais vu. Que lui-avez vous dit pour qu'il ne daigne même pas d'inspecter le navire, comme à son habitude?"

"Je lui ai dit de ne pas venir me chercher. Que j'étais bien traitée, ici. Cependant, c'était avant de savoir que vous alliez me jeter au fond d'une cale avec pour seule nourriture, du pain et un peu d'eau," lui asséna t-elle d'un ton assassin. "Peter ignore cela. Vous pourriez encore attendre des mois que Peter ne se montrerait toujours pas. Votre plan a échoué, capitaine." Cependant, Hook était intraitable.

"Mais vous êtes revenue ici. Pourquoi?"

"J'avais laissé des traces trop évidentes. Vous auriez pu me suivre et de ce fait, découvrir la tanière des garçons perdus. Je suis revenue en effaçant les traces qui auraient pu vous y mener." C'était bien la raison pour laquelle elle était revenue, n'est-ce pas? Cependant, une voix en elle lui soufflait que ça ne devait pas être l'unique raison... Elle préféra l'ignorer. Hook avait une dernière question à lui poser.

"Jane. Je vous avait tout offert. Une position confortable, une compagnie adaptée à votre âge – qu'aviez-vous à gagner en retournant voir Pan? Je vous croyais plus... Plus _avisée _que cela."

Jane en eut presque le souffle coupé. Serait-ce... Serait-ce de la_ jalousie_? Elle préféra, cette fois-ci, ne pas utiliser cette remarque pour le provoquer à nouveau. Il avait l'air trop sérieux pour cela. Il scrutait avidement la moindre de ses réactions, le moindre cillement qui aurait pu se lire dans ses yeux, en attendant sa réponse comme la clé d'un mystère. Elle soutint son regard un moment. Puis, elle finit par mouiller ses lèvres légèrement sèches pour dire simplement:

"Ce sont des enfants, Hook. Des_ enfants_. Jamais je n'aurais pu les laisser tomber dans votre piège pour qu'ils se fassent massacrer. Dès que j'ai compris vos intentions, mon devoir était de les prévenir."

"Des _enfants_!" Le capitaine s'étrangla. "Des enfants _sans défense_, peut-être?" Il lui brandit son crochet sous le nez. "Des enfants si innocents, n'est-ce pas? Tellement innocents qu'ils peuvent estropier un homme et lui rire au nez en délivrant sa main aux crocodiles?! Avez-vous une idée, Jane, avez-vous seulement une_ idée_ de la douleur que l'on peut ressentir à la perte d'un membre? Oh, bien sûr, il y a la douleur physique – la gangrène qui menace de se développer, la cautérisation par le feu... Mais ce n'est rien, comparé au membre fantôme qui se réveille parfois. Alors, pourriez-vous toujours considérer comme si_ innocents _des _enfants_ capables de telles choses? Vous ne vous en doutiez pas, non?"

Jane en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Non, elle ne s'en était pas doutée. Incapable de soutenir son regard furieux plus longtemps, elle détourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, alors que le capitaine lui retenait son bras et le serrait au point de couper sa circulation. Il la scruta un instant de plus, puis, maugréant des malédictions, la lâcha subitement pour quitter sa cabine précipitamment.

Il claqua la porte si fort que la bougie s'éteint, laissant Jane dans le noir.


	6. Un marché

**Chapitre 6**

_« I'm higher than high_

_Lower than deep_

_I'm doing it wrong_

_Singing along »_

* * *

"Capitaine."

Hook avait entendu, mais ne daigna pas de relever la tête. Il avait pris une telle cuite que la gueule de bois du lendemain se révéla plus dure encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lui et ses hommes avaient célébré toute la nuit le succès de leur dernière chasse au trésor. Après le fiasco de la dernière fois, ils avaient récupéré leurs forces pour retourner une nouvelle fois au lagon des sirènes, et cette fois-ci, sans Indiens – ni de Jane dissidente – dans leurs pattes, ils avaient réussi. Ce fut une nuit mémorable, composée de chansons paillardes et de rhum coulant à flots. Cependant, Hook s'était retiré assez tôt, préférant la solitude de sa cabine pour terminer de se soûler sans qu'il ne perde la face et sa dignité au vu et au su de tous.

"Capitaine, répéta Smee. Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose."

Avec un effort monumental, Hook finit par ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Il s'était – encore une fois – assoupi sur son bureau, une bouteille de rhum à la main. Le réveil ne s'avérait pas facile, son mal de crâne le lancinant déjà. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par concéder à Smee son attention.

"Qu'y a t-il, Smee? Lança t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Encore un membre de l'équipage que je dois faire sauter par-dessus bord, peut-être? Ou encore un qui réclame plus que son dû lors du partage du butin?"

"Eh bien en fait, pas vraiment, cap'taine." Smee ôta son bonnet pour le tripoter entre ses doigts malhabiles. "Il s'agit de la fille... Elle est mal en point."

Hook crut d'abord avoir mal entendu. Sa dernière – et seule - entrevue avec elle remontait à plus de deux semaines, et il l'avait quittée après lui avoir parlé de la perte de sa main. Il se demandait toujours qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à lui révéler tout cela... et il s'était bercé dans l'espoir de finir par oublier sa présence ici. Pour ce faire, il avait interdit à ses hommes de la mentionner, sauf en cas de réel problème.

"Mal en point, répéta t-il, émergeant encore. Mal en point. Et alors? Elle peut bien crever, pour ce que je sache. Smee, dois-je vous rappeler que la seule raison pour laquelle je la garde ici? Pour qu'elle ne puisse révéler à Pan et ses maudits sauvageons nos secrets et nos plans?" _Et surtout, pour que je ne témoigne pas de quelconque faiblesse ou de générosité en la laissant partir,_ ajouta t-il mentalement.

Smee tripota son bonnet avec encore plus de nervosité. "C'est à-dire que... Nous avons perdu un nombre d'hommes si conséquent, récemment... C'est que, en mettant à jour le carnet de l'équipage, je me suis aperçu que... Nous manquons terriblement de main-d'œuvre, capitaine. Toute contribution serait la bienvenue. Il serait stupide de gâcher un moussaillon potentiel, alors que nous en avons cruellement besoin."

"Je vois." Hook était complètement réveillé, à présent. Alors comme ça, il manquait d'hommes au point que Smee songeait à engager une femme – et félonne, en plus?

"Vous avez dit qu'elle était mal en point. Un moussaillon faible ne me servira à rien." Clairement, l'idée de voir cette misérable circulant à nouveau sur son pont ne l'enchantait guère. Moins il la voyait, mieux c'était. Si jamais il la revoyait... En fait, il ne savait même pas comment il risquait de réagir.

"C'est pour ça que je vous en informe maintenant. Si vous acceptez tout de suite, nous serions encore capables de la remettre sur pied. Encore quelques jours, et je n'en serais plus aussi sûr."

"Elle nous a déjà trahi une fois" répliqua le capitaine, de plus en plus irrité par cette affaire. "La laisser libre, ce serait risquer de reproduire la même erreur. Elle pourrait saboter le bâtiment, que sais-je, empoisonner les repas..."

"Auquel cas je me porte volontaire pour la surveiller, capitaine."

_Eh bien, _songea Hook_. Soit il a de la compassion pour la fillette, soit nous sommes vraiment désespérés._

"Très bien, Smee." finit-il par concéder, plus par envie de ne plus entendre parler de cette histoire que par réelle coopération. "Libérez-la donc..." fit-il en grimaçant. "Et à vous de la remettre sur pied. Mais un seul pas de travers, et je plante mon crochet au travers de sa gorge. Ou, mieux, de la_ vôtre_, puisqu'il s'agit de_ votre_ brillante idée." Il lui gratifia un sourire aussi menaçant que Smee en pâlit. Bredouillant quelques vagues remerciements, il s'éclipsa aussitôt.

Une fois Smee parti, Hook se laissa retomber dans son siège. _Peu m'importe cette maudite fillette. Tout sera comme d'habitude, si je l'ignore. _Ainsi rasséréné, il se mit en devoir d'affronter cette nouvelle journée, tout handicapé qu'il était par sa gueule de bois phénoménale.

/

Jane allait s'évanouir quand la porte de sa cale s'ouvrit. Sa nausée la lancinait, sans parler de sa fièvre permanente qui l'empêchait de se reposer ou de fermer l'œil. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas être capable de penser clairement. Tomber de fatigue au point de s'évanouir lui aurait au moins permis de trouver un peu de repos, avait-elle songé, avant de se laisser sombrer. Elle entendit des pas se dépêcher vers elle avant qu'elle ne tombe, puis des bras la rattraper.

En se réveillant, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais la texture fluide des draps qui la couvraient, le contact moelleux du matelas sur sa peau étaient bien réels. Elle eut la sensation très distincte d'enfin se réveiller d'un terrible cauchemar, un cauchemar indistinct et fiévreux.

"Mademoiselle Jane, ménagez-vous, entendit-elle. Vous avez attrapé une terrible fièvre, dans la cale. Elle était trop humide et trop délabrée, et votre santé s'est affaiblie."

_Ça, je m'en étais doutée, figure-toi_, riposta t-elle mentalement. Elle l'avait su vers le cinquième jour de détention: elle se sentait tomber malade, mais n'avait absolument rien pour se soigner. Les gardes l'ignoraient tout autant que le reste de l'équipage, ainsi que le capitaine. Après cela, elle avait perdu le fil des jours qui passaient, alors que sa santé allait en se dégradant. Elle tenta de se lever, et lâcha à son insu un gémissement.

"Ne bougez pas, mademoiselle! Reposez-vous. Vous allez vous remettre sur pied bientôt. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre."

_Bon sang, ce que je déteste être faible,_ songea t-elle avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil – un sommeil qu'elle espérait assez réparateur pour qu'elle puisse ficher une raclée à ce maudit Hook à son réveil.

Il lui fallut trois jours de repos et des soins attentionnés de Smee pour finalement être capable de poser pied à terre. Son premier contact avec le sol et le basculement de son poids sur ses jambes encore faibles la fit d'abord retomber sur le lit. Mais au bout d'un autre essai calculé, elle parvint à retrouver une mobilité normale. Quel bonheur d'être enfin capable de faire des choses que l'on considère si simples, normalement!

C'est alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la pièce méticuleusement que Smee la trouva. Il s'esbaudit aussitôt:

"Oh, quelle joie de vous voir à nouveau debout, mademoiselle Jane!"

"Je n'en serais pas là sans vous. Vous êtes le seul de l'équipage à vous être soucié de mon sort. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit au capitaine pour qu'il accepte de me laisser sortir, mais je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante." Elle lui gratifia un sourire des plus chaleureux, si bien que Smee rougit quelque peu.

"Eh bien, en fait, le capitaine a cédé à ma requête car... En fait, nous avons fort besoin de main-d'œuvre, ici, et... Eh bien, vous devrez reprendre du service parmi nous."

"Hook me laisserait circuler librement sur le bateau?" Jane était estomaquée.

"Comment dire... En fait, pas vraiment librement... Pas au début, en tout cas. Je devrais vous surveiller, bien sûr."

Cela convenait à Jane. Si avoir Smee sur les talons était le prix à payer pour être à nouveau à l'air libre, elle acceptait de bon cœur.

"Quand dois-je commencer?" S'enquit t-elle. Toujours prévenant, Smee s'empressa de la rassurer, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

"Ne vous pressez pas, surtout! Il faut que vous soyez en pleine forme, auquel cas vous risqueriez de faire une rechute!"

Finalement, Jane avait repris du service après trois jours de convalescence de plus. Comme promis, Smee l'accompagnait pour la surveiller la plupart du temps, mais ce n'était pas si horripilant que ça. Bien sûr, elle aurait bien souhaité obtenir quelques moments de solitude, mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait y avoir droit... Alors, elle prenait son mal en patience. S'échapper ne la mènerait nulle part, et elle le savait. Heureusement que Smee s'était débrouillé pour convaincre l'irascible chef de l'équipage de lui donner une seconde chance... Mais qu'elle tente de s'échapper, et cette-fois ci, le capitaine du _Jolly Roger _ne se montrerait pas si clément.

Ainsi, Jane se tenait à carreau, du moins pour le moment. Elle n'était pas folle : elle savait qu'elle serait surveillé tant qu'elle n'aurait pas convaincu l'équipage d'être irréprochable. Mais bon, cela pouvait prendre des mois, comme des années. D'autant plus que ce ne serait pas Smee qui aurait le dernier mot, mais le capitaine.

Lui seul avait le pouvoir de juger si elle était apte à être entièrement réhabilitée parmi l'équipage, non plus en temps que prisonnière sous surveillance, mais en temps qui pirate libre. Or, celui-ci se montrait plus que rarement, et n'avait de cesse de la fuir, de l'ignorer. _Il doit me détester, _songea t-elle_, et c'est normal. Mais bon, il n'a rien fait pour se faire apprécier non plus !_

Elle se remit à frotter le sol avec plus de fureur. La pensée du capitaine suffisait à la faire bouillir. Elle avait failli commencer à ressentir de la compassion pour le personnage... Jusqu'à ce que Smee lui confie qu'il se souciait peu de la voir morte ou vive, dans son cachot. Il l'aurait laissée dépérir sans jamais bouger le petit doigt! Et c'était ce type d'homme-là qui possédait la clé de sa liberté? Comment parvenir à le convaincre qu'elle n'avait plus à être chaperonnée, qu'elle ne causerait plus de problèmes à bord, s'il agissait comme si elle n'existait pas?

/

Devant la barre, il surplombait le pont et le reste de ses hommes. De cette hauteur, le capitaine jouissait d'une excellente vue sur ses hommes et pouvait aisément inspecter le travail fini. Son regard balaya l'ensemble de son équipage... Et finit irrésistiblement par se poser sur elle.

La jeune Jane paraissait alors absorbée par sa tâche, qui était de récurer la partie Sud du pont. Agenouillée et lui tournant le dos, elle se relevait parfois pour éponger la sueur de son front d'un revers de main rageur. Elle travaillait ainsi, sans relâche, et sans jamais se plaindre, d'après ce que lui avait rapporté Smee.

Quand Hook s'aperçut qu'il l'observait depuis un peu trop longtemps, il se détourna - un peu trop abruptement. Il tentait de feindre de l'ignorer de son mieux, mais il se devait d'effectuer une surveillance irréprochable, qui s'ajoutait à celle de son fidèle bosco. Il s'agissait d'une traître, qui le trahirait encore, tenez, si jamais il baissait sa vigilance ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Mais pourtant... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par sa personne. Il suffisait de la voir assumer les tâches qui lui étaient imposées avec plus de détermination que le reste de ses hommes pour deviner le feu qui habitait en elle. _Sûrement, une traître s'investissant avec tant de volonté doit être en train de préparer un mauvais coup, _s'avisa t-il.

Soudainement, elle se releva entièrement, et se tourna en sa direction. Par pur hasard, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent... Elle le dévisagea de son regard si ouvert et si franc. Il ne parvint à lire son visage qu'elle gardait fermé, mais pourtant, se pourrait-il qu'une pointe de... curiosité ne rehausse ses prunelles?

Quand à lui, il se détourna, encore une fois, trop tard. _Je dois la garder à l'œil, qu'elle ne s'avise de me trahir à nouveau._

En parvenant à ne pas lui jeter un dernier regard, il partit directement en direction de sa cabine, pour se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes qu'une jouvencelle... quoique plus ennuyeuses.


	7. Qu'avez-vous fait de généreux?

**Chapitre 7**

_« You're losing the game_

_That's the thing about trust »_

* * *

Cette fois-ci, elle allait lui mettre la main dessus, à ce capitaine, avait décidé Jane ce matin en se levant.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle travaillait sans relâche, et toujours le fidèle Smee la suivait comme une ombre. Alors que pourtant elle travaillait dur et faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer à l'équipage...

Bien entendu, certains pirates restaient très sceptiques à son égard. Jane ne les en blâmait pas - il fallait se mettre à leur place pour les comprendre. Après tout, voilà qu'un jour elle était membre de l'équipage, le lendemain elle se retrouvait prisonnière dans une cale, et peu après elle était de retour sur le pont du navire. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi attirer des suspicions.

A force de travailler ici, elle avait fini par se demander pourquoi elle s'était résignée si aisément à vivre ainsi sur un navire pirate.

_''Toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'une chose'' _songea t-elle un jour. _''De vivre au Pays Imaginaire.'' _

Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle s'était soudain retrouvée – tout d'abord, comblée... Mais surtout, dénuée de nouvel objectif. _''Ai-je toujours été aussi superficielle?'' _pensa t-elle avec dégoût. Il y a une éternité de cela, elle n'avait pas eu à se poser de telles questions: elle n'avait qu'à rester avec les garçons perdus et jouer insouciamment toute la journée. Elle avait vécu comme dans un rêve. Et elle avait eu la naïveté de penser que cela pourrait durer pour toujours.

Or, même le Pays Imaginaire n'échappait pas aux lois de la nature: les adultes ne peuvent vivre éternellement comme des enfants.

Appelez ça destinée ou n'importe quoi, mais elle s'était en fin de compte retrouvée avec des_ pirates_; autrement dit, des adultes par excellence.

Peut-être fut-ce l'Île qui se dota d'une force de pensée, mais voilà qu'au moment où elle commençait à douter de sa place parmi les enfants perdus, voilà qu'un hasard de circonstance la fit se retrouver parmi le rang des pirates.

_''Si je continue sur cette ligne de 'destinée', alors peut-être ai-je quelque chose à accomplir ici.''_ Sauf que Jane n'était même pas sûre de vraiment croire à toutes ces théories de 'destinées', bien que prompte à croire dur comme fer aux contes de fées.

Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de cette vie – pourtant si différente de celle passée avec les garçons. Pendant ces dernières semaines à bord du_ Jolly Roger,_ Jane avait dû sans cesse faire ses preuves, se battre pour ne pas être rabrouée, critiquée sans cesse pour son manque d'expé , grâce à cela, elle apprenait de nouvelles choses; elle devait se dépasser, elle découvrait en elle des ressources cachées...

Au contraire, elle n'avait jamais eu à se surpasser, ou à prouver ses capacités auprès des enfants : en tant qu'adulte, elle les devançaient automatiquement en expérience et sa parole était rarement remise en doute (sauf par Peter, qui restait leur chef, évidemment).

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait ici à ce moment précis. Peut-être pour grandir – _grandir_ au Pays Imaginaire, quelle idée!

''Je ne pouvais possiblement exceller en tant qu'adulte dans le monde réel... Mais si jamais, ici, je pouvais devenir quelqu'un?'' Jane se prit-elle à espérer. ''Si jamais je gagnais le respect de mon entourage?'' Son cœur battit plus fort à cette idée.

Voilà qu'un nouveau désir naissait en elle. Un désir à la fois concret et insaisissable : celui d'accomplir quelque chose en temps que _personne._ Elle aussi souhait se tailler _un nom_ parmi les pirates, gagner en importance dans ce monde qui pouvait sembler impitoyable. C'était un chemin qu'elle devait accomplir seule, cette fois-ci: rien à voir avec l'espoir d'être un jour enlevée par Peter Pan pour la soustraire à ses ennuis terrestres. Et oh combien il était doux de se donner les moyens de réussir.

Mais avant même d'espérer se faire un nom, il fallait qu'elle gagne le respect d'un pirate en particulier : et c'était loin d'être l'un des plus faciles à convaincre. Jane se demandait si un jour le capitaine se montrerait assez lucide pour réaliser qu'elle ne représentait plus aucun semblant de menace. Elle avait interdiction de s'approcher des armes du navire, était surveillée presque 24h sur 24 comment pourrait-elle faire quoi que ce soit de _dangereux_ pour l'équipage?

C'était son tour de travailler aux cuisines, aujourd'hui : étant donné ses bases très approximatives, on avait dû lui donner un cours rapide – pour éviter toute réprimande, elle tentait de se donner les moyens d'apprendre vite. Et il le fallait, car le cuistot, un dénommé Mr. Swift, homme de taille moyenne et d'esprit encore plus moyen, ne lui laissait pas le temps de badiner. Avec sa promptitude à insulter copieusement dans son jargon d'homme marin n'importe qui faisait le moindre pas de travers, on pourrait dire qu'il était le Gordon Ramsay de Neverland.

Bien sûr, tout le reste de l'équipage n'était pas aussi irascible – il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour s'apercevoir que la plupart, loin d'être aussi menaçants qu'on aurait pu croire au premier abord, étaient en réalité des gentils benêts qui causaient plus de peur que de mal. Ces bons bougres étaient en quelque sorte de grands enfants une fois entre eux - quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à terroriser leurs ennemis, évidemment. Pour ce qui était de ceux-là, les moins menaçants, Jane avait tenté de les mettre de son côté en poussant au maximum ses capacités à tenir l'alcool et en leur apprenant en retour les subtilités du poker. Après un repas arrosé et un concours peu gracieux de rots, elle faisait déjà partie des leurs.

Elle s'attelait alors à éplucher des pommes de terre, tâche la plus aisée, lui semblait t-il, dans la conception d'une purée. Smee, assurant son rôle de surveillant en chef - moins dictatorial, cependant, que Big Brother - était sans surprise à ses côtés. "Pensez-vous que le capitaine accepterait de me recevoir, aujourd'hui, Smee?"

"Eh bien, c'est que... J'ignorais que vous demandiez une audience, mam'zelle Jane."

Pour sûr, elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler la raison d'une telle audience – se débarrasser de son chaperon -, de peur de le blesser. Elle jeta les épluchures collantes dans le seau prévu à cet effet avant de reprendre. "N'empêche, serait-ce possible?"

"Pourquoi refuserait t-il? Vous faites quasiment partie de l'équipage, désormais."

_"Quasiment_." Elle appuya en reniflant sur ce terme avec une emphase involontaire.

Toujours fut-il qu'elle décida de prendre la réponse de Smee pour positive, en tête définitivement brûlée. Une fois sa corvée de cuisine achevée, elle profita du fait qu'il se restaure pour se diriger avec assurance vers la cabine du capitaine. Dans sa lancée, elle frappa trois fois – rapidement - avant de changer d'avis.

Une voix amère et autoritaire lui répondit, l'invitant à entrer.

A son arrivée, le capitaine leva sur elle des yeux surpris. Le temps de déposer sa plume et de refermer son journal de bord, son regard s'était déjà rembruni, témoignant de son ennui d'être ainsi dérangé.

"En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Mademoiselle?" Ses termes étaient cordiaux, mais son ton était glacé. "_Jamais Crochet n'était plus menaçant que lorsqu'il était poli"_, se remémora t-elle de _Peter Pan._ Pendant un instant, Jane faillit oublier la raison de sa venue. Secouant la tête comme si elle devait se réveiller, elle se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

"Capitaine, cela fait plus d'un quinzaine de jours que j'ai repris du service à bord du Jolly Roger," commença t-elle.

"Ah! Est-ce vraiment le cas? Voilà donc quinze jours que j'ai accepté de libérer une félonne, et je l'ai visiblement supporté assez longtemps, puisqu'elle est encore en vie. Merveilleux! Ainsi, je me fais vieux" lâcha t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Jane fronça les sourcils. Son attitude ne présageait rien de bon. A ses yeux, elle était toujours une félonne. Elle faillit lui répliquer qu'il n'avait qu'à la laisser crever dans son cachot, si cela lui déplaisait tant de la voir à bord... Mais, se doutant que ça n'allait pas aider sa cause, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'être désagréable. Néanmoins, elle continua:

"Capitaine, j'ai travaillé sans relâche aussitôt que j'ai été mise sur pied. Demandez-le à Smee, si mon propre témoignage ne vous convient pas."

Hook leva un sourcil avec un certain dédain. "Et votre requête étant...?" répliqua t-il d'un air faussement ingénu qui suffisait à irriter Jane au plus haut point.

"J'aimerais sincèrement que vous commenciez à me faire confiance, capitaine. Monsieur Smee est quelqu'un de respectable, mais je ne puis m'accabler de sa présence plus longtemps..." Elle hésita, mesurant ses mots avant de formuler clairement sa requête, bien que le capitaine l'avait déjà compris.

"S'il plaît au capitaine de ce bâtiment de m'accorder assez de confiance, je souhaiterais recommencer à faire partie de l'équipage, mais ce sans chaperon. Je redeviendrais une pirate à part entière, et je resterais loyale." _Cette fois-ci_, manqua t-elle d'ajouter. Elle put voir dans son regard qu'il y avait songé également.

Sa réponse parut sans appel.

"Ainsi donc, Mademoiselle, vous osez exiger, en votre condition de traître et captive, que je vous laisse agir entièrement libre à bord de_ ma _frégate?" Il se leva et se planta devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. "Ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai déjà été plus que _généreux_, jusqu'à présent, Jane?" Jane soutint son regard avec haine. _Généreux_? _De quel droit se revendiquait-il généreux ?_ Encore une fois, Hook répondit comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

"Je vous déjà acceptée une première fois à bord du Jolly Roger. Vous risquiez la noyade et vous avez cherché un abri, et j'ai accepté de faire de vous mon hôte."

"Voilà qui est riche!" riposta aussutôt Jane. "Vous m'auriez _tuée_ _sur le champ_, si vous n'aviez su que vous auriez pu m'utiliser comme appât!" Jane ne pu s'empêcher de hausser le ton et de répondre avec humeur. Mais le capitaine ignora complètement ses protestations.

"Vous m'avez trahi et saboté mes plans pour détruire Pan. Je vous ai cependant donné une seconde chance – je vous ai laissée rejoindre mon équipage, vous, une félonne. Et malgré tout cela, voilà que vous vous croyez en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit de plus?"

"Je sais pourquoi vous me gardez à bord, capitaine, et ce n'est en aucun cas par pure générosité. C'est uniquement car vous manquez d'hommes!" Il se donnait le beau rôle, mais il évitait fort soigneusement les détails de la vérité! "Smee m'avait dit que son rôle était _provisoire_. D'ailleurs, je suppose qu'en tant que bosco, il a des choses autrement plus importantes à faire que de surveiller une fillette. Mais vous vous privez de son aide précieuse et préférez le laisser là où il est, car votre piètre _ego _refuse de réaliser que je_ mérite_ une confiance rudement gagnée!"

Jane se figea. Alors qu'elle avait fini sa litanie, elle s'aperçut que les yeux naturellement bleus du capitaine étaient désormais du ton le plus rouge – rouge sang.

Plus vite qu'elle ne put le décrire, elle s'était retrouvée plantée sauvagement contre le mur. Hook avait son crochet plaqué étroitement contre sa gorge, le tranchant ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire possible. Sa main valide lui tordait le poignet, l'empêchant de dérober l'arme qui se trouvait à sa ceinture.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur le Jolly Roger, elle sentit monter en elle des sentiments qu'elle aurait souhaité ignorer. _Panique. Terreur. Peur pour sa vie._

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais cela ne poussa le capitaine qu'à lui tordre le poignet avec plus de force encore, et le crochet de commencer à s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Pendant un instant, elle voulut détourner la tête, cacher les larmes qui lui montaient inexorablement aux yeux. Que la dernière vision qu'elle emportait avec elle ne soient pas ces terribles yeux rouge sang, marquant sa mort imminente.

Mais elle était Jane, descendante de Wendy Darling. Elle était Heartless Liz, la pirate. Elle était la plus vraie des croyantes. Elle était taillée d'un autre bois, pas vrai? Elle était une _battante._ Elle se _devait _d'être plus forte que n'importe quel homme se croyant capable de la terrifier... Même s'il s'agissait plus, en ce moment présent, d'un monstre pétri de cruauté que d'un homme.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux, bien qu'emplis de larmes de crainte, aussi téméraires qu'elle pouvait le faire paraître.

_"Faites-le._ Vous auriez déjà pu le faire une fois. Finissez le travail."

Au moment où elle terminait ses mots, le temps s'étira pendant une durée infinie... Jane attendait résolument le coup de grâce.

Alors qu'elle commençait à flancher, l'être monstrueux et cruel lâcha son emprise.

Les jambes de Jane se dérobèrent aussitôt, et elle se laissa tomber à même le sol. Reprenant ses esprits, elle leva instinctivement la main à sa gorge. Elle trouva ses doigts poisseux de sang – mais pas beaucoup, réalisa t-elle avec soulagement.

Pendant un moment, le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Jane contempla la silhouette du capitaine qui lui tournait le dos. Sans la regarder et d'un ton terne, d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude, il dit, presque doucement d'abord: "Dehors."

Jane ne bougea pas immédiatement, encore sous le choc. Ni sa tête, ni ses membres, rien en elle ne réagissait. Cette fois-ci, Hook_ rugit_, la faisant sursauter.

"DEHORS!"

Sans même savoir clairement ce qu'elle faisait, elle prit ses jambes à son coup et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Seule une pensée la dirigeait. Une épiphanie, qui lui paraissait si claire maintenant qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu l'ignorer jusqu'alors.

_"Il faut que je _parte_. Comment ai-je seulement pu m'imaginer que je gagnerais une quelconque reconnaissance_ ici_? Si je reste plus longtemps... Ce bateau sera ma fin."_

/

"Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire à cette pauvre fille? Voilà deux jours qu'elle ne mange presque plus rien."

"Grand bien lui en fasse. C'est son problème." En toute sincérité, Hook en avait par-dessus la tête de cette plaie.

"Mais, capt'n, j'ai bien peur que vous n'aillez été un peu trop rude avec elle. Vous devriez lui présenter des excuses..."

"Je ne lui dois rien, Smee!" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui dire quoi faire, maintenant? Smee continua nonobstant.

"M'est d'avis que vous devriez la convier à dîner, capt'n. Ca f'rait une pierre deux coups: elle pourrait manger un peu, et vous pourriez lui présenter vos excuses pour lui avoir foutu la frousse." Face à l'absence de réaction du capitaine, il continua de babiller. "Si vous n'invitez pas cette pauvre fille vous-même, je m'en chargerais pour votre part. On a pas idée, v'là un honorable capt'n qui terrorise les jeunes demoiselles, maint'nant! J'vous croyais plus à ch'val sur les bonnes manières que ça, capt'n."

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Personne ne devrait être en mesure de lui reprocher ses bonnes manières. Il en perdrait la face, lui, un homme venant d'Eton. Pour une fois, son bosco avait raison. Il ne saurait se revendiquer O.E s'il manquait de bonnes manières au point de manquer aux bases les plus primaires de savoir-vivre.

Bien qu'Hook soit bel et bien un O.E (Old Etonian), il avait détruit toute preuve de son passage à Eton, de peur de salir le nom même de son école bien-aimée en y laissant une quelconque marque de son passage. Il l'avait fait juste après ses actions dans la baie d'Espagne, où il avait définitivement perdu toute humanité, il y a tant d'années.

"Bien, bien! Puisque cela vous importe tant, invitez-donc cette satanée fillette à dîner, ce soir, à huit heures précises." Il pointa sur Smee un index accusateur. "Mais ne vous attendez pas à un quelconque excès de bonté de ma part!"

Cela parut convenir amplement à Smee. "Parfait, capitaine! Je savais que vous finiriez par accepter. Je vais la prévenir de ce pas." Et lui de se diriger d'une démarche guillerette vers la sortie.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, James Hook s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient lui taper sur les nerfs, tous! Voilà qu'on lui reprochait de perdre ses bonnes manières, maintenant? Il devait vraiment avoir touché le fond.

Pour prouver qu'ils avaient tort, Hook devrait faire preuve de savoir-vivre, ce soir. Avec un lourd soupir, il sortit sur le pont pour s'atteler à ses tâches quotidiennes, et ce en évitant de penser à cette corvée de dîner qui l'attendait ce soir.


	8. Excuses et réticences

**Chapitre 8**

_« You keep telling me that I'm bad_

_But I keep on getting better and faster »_

* * *

_Inspire un grand coup. Tu peux le faire._

Jane se tenait au bord de la fenêtre grande ouverte de l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle était chargée de la nettoyer aujourd'hui, ce qui risquait fortement de lui prendre toute la journée.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle inspecta le pirate qui était chargé de la surveiller. Le capitaine avait au moins compris une partie de sa requête : Smee n'avait plus à la baby-sitter, et c'était le fardeau de pirates différents de le faire jour après jour.

_Allez, ne recule pas. C'est ta seule chance de te tirer d'ici._

Depuis l'incident avec Hook, elle avait été occupée. Trop occupée pour manger ou dormir. Elle avait maintes et maintes fois tenté de planifier son échappatoire. Et sa chance était aujourd'hui, maintenant. Elle allait le faire pour de bon, pensa t-elle.

Elle avait simplement à sauter par cette fenêtre, espérer très fort qu'elle atterrisse sans encombres parmi les eaux probablement glacées, et nager jusqu'à la rive. Elle avait d'abord songé à voler un canoë attaché au bateau, mais constata rapidement que ceux-ci étaient surveillés de près. Donc, elle se rendit amèrement à l'évidence: c'était maintenant sa seule chance.

Avec un pirate peu méfiant dormant à moitié dans un coin de la pièce, elle serait capable de se sauter avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper.

Peut-être qu'elle se noierait avant d'atteindre la rive, pensa-t-elle. Mais au point où elle en était, cela n'avait guère plus d'importance. Au moins, elle mourrait en essayant d'être libre.

_Un..._ Elle déglutit anxieusement.

_Deux... Inspire. Expire. C'est parti..._

De façon presque orchestrée, trois coups administrés à la porte interrompirent sa mission-suicide. Jane en était à moitié soulagée.

C'était Smee. Sa bouille réjouie suffit à rassurer quelque peu Jane – encore tremblante sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Juste un peu, car elle se refroidit aussitôt qu'elle entendit la raison de sa venue.

''Jane ! Le capitaine vous convie à dîner ce soir.''

''Un dîner?'' répéta-t-elle, peu sûre de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

''C'est cela même, mam'zelle Jane. Vous êtes conviée à un dîner ce soir même, avec le capitaine Hook.''

Mais enfin, cela n'avait pas de sens! Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien de sa dernière entrevue avec ledit Hook. Jamais il ne saurait l'inviter de son plein gré, sauf s'il faisait preuve d'un comportement lunatique au possible! A moins que...

''Smee... Avez-vous quoi que ce soit à voir dans la planification de cette entrevue?'' Elle se voulait un ton accusateur, mais la bonhomie du personnage suffisait à la faire flancher. Elle ne parvint à retenir un sourire remontant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

''Mais voyons, mam'zelle Jane qui d'autre ?'' répondit-il en riant. Et Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui. Smee s'était visiblement pris d'une affection paternelle envers elle. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se couper en quatre pour assurer son bien-être.

''Très bien, mon cher Smee. J'accepte... Mais uniquement parce que_ vous_ y tenez tant !

Bien évidemment, mademoiselle !'' Répondit t-il d'un ton guilleret. ''Cependant, nous devrions vous rendre un peu plus présentable, s'il s'agit d'un dîner formel.'' Il l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds. ''Il y a du travail à faire, sans vouloir vous offenser, mam'zelle !''

Jane en rit de bon cœur. ''Et vous avez bien raison ! Je ne me souviens même plus à quand remonte ma dernière douche – je crois d'ailleurs que ça se sent !'' Conclut t-elle en lâchant un dernier faible rire.

/

Elle s'approchait presque timidement de la cabine du capitaine. Une entière après-midi avait été consacrée à sa remise en état. Voyant son reflet dans l'eau claire de la bassine prévue pour se débarbouiller, elle s'était presque effrayée elle-même.

Attendant anxieusement l'heure du rendez-vous, elle triturait une mèche de cheveux qui pendouillait à côté de sa joue.

Fort heureusement, Smee se trouvait déjà devant la cabine du capitaine, prêt à l'accueillir. En la voyant, son visage déjà jovial s'éclaira davantage.

''Vous êtes arrivée!'' Puis, en l'inspectant d'un coup d'œil rapide, il ajouta : ''Je savais que cette robe vous irait. Vous avez _presque_ l'air d'être une vraie dame du beau monde !''

Jane sourit, hochant la tête pour souligner son propos et montrer qu'elle appréciait la pique. ''Effectivement, _presque_ une lady ! Mais vous vous doutez bien qu'il reste du travail à faire !'' Et eux de rire ensemble. Cela lui fit du bien, de rire un peu. Déjà, son niveau de stress redescendait quelque peu.

Mais force fut d'admettre qu'effectivement, elle avait l'air quelque plus présentable dans cette robe. Et elle pouvait, avec tout le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour comprendre comment la mettre !

Il s'agissait d'une robe de toile bleu foncé, dont l'ample jupe descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le haut était un décolleté cerné de délicate dentelle blanche, et une simple broche agrémentait l'ensemble. La où résidait le piège de cette tenue était que la robe se laçait dans son dos, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire lorsqu'il fallu l'attacher.

En lui souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée (ce dont Jane doutait fort) Smee ouvrit la porte d'un geste galant, quoiqu'un peu pataud. Maintenant, plus de retour en arrière. C'est en déglutissant anxieusement que Jane franchit le palier.

Le capitaine se tenait debout, face à sa fenêtre, et lui tournait le dos. Il avait troqué son habituel manteau de velours rouge pour une veste de soie noire cintrée.

Jane avait dû entrer sans bruit – ou alors faisait-il semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Elle se glissa le long du mur, espérant là, très fort, ne faire plus qu'un avec le décor. Elle resta ainsi un moment, le front plissé, incapable de décrocher son regard de la stature immobile et imposante qui l'ignorait.

''Comptez-vous rester ainsi longtemps?''

Jane eu du mal à réprimer un léger sursaut. Elle balbutia, incapable de dominer sa langue:

''C'est-à-dire que je... Je, en fait... Je...'' elle-même ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir. Avoir tenté de se cacher comme une enfant n'aurait rien changé à cette situation qui ne pouvait se prolonger éternellement.

''Je, je je.'' soupira Hook d'un ton excédé. ''J'ai l'impression que le monde tourne beaucoup trop autour de vous, Jane.''

Celle-ci préféra ne pas répondre. Elle aurait bien tenté, en temps normal, une réplique acerbe, se serait offusquée. Mais ce soir, elle n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment capable de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Hook se retourna raidement et, pour la première fois de la soirée, lui décocha un regard. Il prit en vague considération sa présence, puis se détourna aussitôt et s'installa à table sans faire signe à Jane de le rejoindre.

_C'était bien la peine de m'ennuyer avec cette fichue robe_, songea Jane. _Dès que ce repas est fini, je la jette au feu. Ou j'en fais des rideaux._

Puisque le capitaine ne faisait pas mine de la convier à table, elle prit place. Comme lors de son premier repas avec le capitaine, l'ébène de la table disparaissait sous l'abondance des mets. A se demander où ils parvenaient à trouver toutes ces vivres.

Fruits de mer à foison, mais également volailles, fruits et légumes divers – de quoi composer un véritable repas festif. Sauf que, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux sur Hook, l'ambiance était évidemment tout sauf festive.

Hook commença à se servir – de façon brutale, reposant lourdement les ustensiles sans aucune cérémonie. Il s'attaqua à la pitance qui reposait désormais dans son assiette, les couverts d'argent tintant bruyamment à chaque service; bruit amplifié par le silence qui régnait sur la tablée. Tout dans ses manières témoignaient de son irritation.

Jane fit de même. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, le silence rythmé par le bruit répété des fourchettes sonnant contre les assiettes.

Elle commença boire une gorgée de vin. Il était âpre et piquant une fois qu'il descendait le long de sa gorge. Mais quelque chose de fort n'était pas malvenu, après tout. La lourdeur de l'ambiance se faisait fortement sentir; aussi décida-t-elle immédiatement après de finir son verre d'une traite.

Ça ne rimait à rien. Smee se coupait en quatre pour organiser un repas digne du _Titanic_, mais à quoi bon? Le résultat – aussi joliment arrangé soit-il – n'avait aucun intérêt si les protagonistes n'avait aucune envie de se voir, et encore moins de se parler.

''C'est ennuyeux, ça... Plus un silence se prolonge, plus il devient difficile de lancer une conversation.'' songea Jane tout haut.

''A l'avenir, gardez-vous de faire de l'esprit'' répondit Hook d'un ton acide, ''cela vous va très mal''.

Jane digéra mal la pique. ''Et c'est pour me dire ce genre de choses que vous m'avez conviée à dîner ce soir?''

Le capitaine lui décocha un regard exaspéré. ''Dépêchez-vous simplement de finir au plus vite.'' fut sa seule réponse.

Elle s'en tint à cet ordre, et reporta tout son intérêt sur le plat de faisan devant elle. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la présence passablement courroucée du capitaine en imaginant de nouveaux sorts pour sa robe, qui lui semblait plus que jamais superflue. _En faire des confettis, peut-être. Voilà qui mettrait un peu d'ambiance sur ce maudit bateau._

Soudain, alors qu'elle se resservait un verre de vin dans le silence le plus total, Jane mit le doigt sur le ridicule de la situation – ce qui rendait ce dîner plus absurde encore.

''Donc, c'est tout? Je viens, on partage le repas le plus tendu du monde, et on se sépare dans s'être rien dit?'' Elle se pencha légèrement en avant. ''Il doit forcément y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait venir ici.'' Elle savait très bien quelle était cette raison – et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Hook en était conscient lui aussi. Entre eux flottait le lourd sous-entendu de leur dernière entrevue que nul ne souhaitait exprimer à voix haute.

Le capitaine s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, le visage fermé. ''Si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas eu moi-même cette merveilleuse idée que de partager un repas avec une péronnelle de votre genre.''

''Fort bien. Moi-même, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée d'accepter'' répondit-elle, ''si ce n'est que vous avez un second très insistant, il me semble.''

Au souvenir de la façon dont il s'était fait haranguer par Smee, Hook eut une grimace de dégoût. Si seulement il s'était mêlé de ses affaires! Présentement, le capitaine était partagé entre le souhait de le faire payer d'avoir provoqué une telle infamie et celui de refroidir le sang de la personne se trouvant face à lui.

Son poing se serra alors qu'il luttait pour conserver son sang-froid et ses manières. Plutôt que de se diriger vers son arme, ses doigts se dirigèrent vers la plus proche bouteille d'alcool – une façon comme une autre de compenser ses envies de meurtres.

En face, Jane contemplait le capitaine et pouvait presque lire sur son visage ses états d'âme. Encore une fois, elle pouvait voir le monstrueux en lui prendre le pas sur son habit d'homme. Elle s'en tint alors à ne plus manifester sa présence – pour le bien de sa propre vie. Elle avait déjà joué de trop près avec la mort il y a moins de 48 heures, elle ne comptait pas recommencer de sitôt.

Jane se mit donc consciencieusement en devoir de finir son plat. Elle commençait presque à s'accoutumer au silence de plomb – qui aurait été presque reposant dans d'autres circonstances. Mais l'absence de conversation se faisait d'autant plus sentir que ni Jane ni Hook ne souhaitent vraiment être en présence l'un de l'autre. L'antipathie se faisait presque palpable et soudain, elle ne tint plus.

Reposant brutalement son verre, elle commençait à faire mine de se lever, ce qui causa à Hook de lever un regard suspicieux en sa direction. Elle faillit alors ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre, râler, n'importe quoi – mais fut aussitôt stoppée par le regard glacé de son hôte. Se ravisant, Jane se rassit et se contenta d'une expiration excédée.

Mais il semblait que celui-ci avait compris son message silencieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut son tour de faire reculer bruyamment sa chaise et de se lever soudainement.

''Il suffit avec cette mascarade.''

Jane leva un sourcil mais ne répondit rien, son regard désormais fixé sur la figure fermée du capitaine. Il reprit: ''Je suppose que vous devez trouver cet effort de socialisation aussi vain et stérile que moi.''

Un hochement de tête entendu fut la réponse de Jane. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur elle un instant, avant de continuer. ''Que diriez-vous de faire cesser ce simulacre de dîner civilisé et de jouer cartes sur tables?''

Était-ce un piège? La formulation dangereuse de la question laissait imaginer le pire. Néanmoins, elle fut forcée d'admettre que le dernier de ses désirs était d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de faisan alors que sa gorge se trouvait elle-même nouée. Nouvel hochement de tête.

Hook parut perdu dans ses pensées. Il contempla un moment cette jeune femme devant lui, de ses yeux froids et calculateurs.

''Cette _mascarade_'', désigna t-il d'un geste évasif, ''est l'œuvre de mon second. Et tout cela pour quoi?'' Ses yeux se reportèrent sur les siens. ''Pour une simple pécore qui ne sait pas où est sa place.'' Il se rapprochait alors dangereusement de Jane, à pas feutrés.

''A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye encore de faire un effort avec votre précieuse personne.'' Il se trouvait désormais à deux pas de Jane, menaçant, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. ''J'aurais dû vous laisser mourir dans cette cale.''

La froideur du ton avec lequel cette phrase fut prononcée envoya un frisson parcourir l'échine de Jane. Se penchant désormais, un bras sur l'accoudoir et le crochet reposant dans son dos, comme une menace, il ne lui laissait plus aucune échappatoire. En ce moment même, il n'était qu'un félin isolant sa proie.

''Et pourtant, vous voilà - encore entière pour m'importuner. Je suppose que vous devez vous en sentir flattée?'' cracha t-il.

La menace animale de sa personne était tangible. Il ne disait plus rien mais restait là, attendant une réponse à une question rhétorique. La gorge sèche, Jane était incapable de lever les yeux et se cantonnait à fixer avec attention ses poings crispés sur la table.

_Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fichue_.

Avec une lenteur infinie, elle sépara ses lèvres – presque méticuleusement, avant de les mordre à nouveau. Elle devait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi – mais le capitaine attendait une réponse qu'elle seule était en mesure de donner.

''Je ne m'en sens pas _flattée_'' fut d'abord sa molle réponse, digne d'une enfant de cinq ans. ''Et il n'est pas dans mon but premier de vous _importuner_, capitaine. Croyez-le ou non,'' et disant ceci elle trouva le courage de lever ses yeux et d'affronter le regard inquisiteur posé sur elle, ''mais je ne suis en aucun cas satisfaite des problèmes que j'ai pu causer jusqu'à présent.''

Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à des excuses à son goût, mais c'était la vérité. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait dans l'intérêt d'aider Peter, mais non dans le but premier de provoquer son ennemi; c'était là deux choses fort différentes.

Peut-être avait-il compris cela dans son regard, mais Hook se retira – et Jane eut l'impression de prendre une première bouffée d'air après une longue apnée.

''Dans ce cas, dois-je comprendre que vous regrettez votre tentative de nous trahir?''

''Jamais'' répondit-elle un peu trop vite, avec trop de conviction dans sa voix. Elle reprit: ''Jamais, car elle m'a permis d'épargner des vies -'' elle jeta un regard nerveux à Hook, ''aussi cruelles soient-elles.'' Elle se souvenait encore de l'épisode de la main fantôme.

Le capitaine grimaça quelque peu, mais ne sembla pas s'emporter pour autant. Jane décida d'agir en adulte, pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis qu'elle avait dépassé le seuil des 17 ans.

''Hook...'' elle déglutit, peu certaine de continuer. ''Hook, je suis, disons, désolée...'' _du moins, je suppose..._ ''d'avoir été la cause de tant de soucis.'' Voilà. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait agi en adulte et avait fait le premier pas; s'était excusée en premier – bien que, réflexion faite, elle ne regrette aucune action. Mais c'était l'intention qui comptait, n'est-ce pas?

Le capitaine la dévisagea complètement, une ombre de surprise peinte sur ses traits. Est-ce que cette parasite patentée venait de lui présenter ses excuses? Maintenant, si une personne aussi impossible qu'elle parvenait à faire preuve d'humilité, n'en était-il pas la moindre des choses pour un homme soucieux des bonnes manières d'en faire autant?

James Hook devait cependant ravaler sa fierté pour accepter de se plier aux règles du savoir-vivre. Elle l'avait piégé au jeu des règles sociales en faisant ses excuses en premier. Il ne saurait désormais la renvoyer sans en avoir fait de même, et il le savait. Poussant un long soupir qui aurait pu laisser à croire qu'il portait tout le poids du monde sur les épaules, Hook prit sa résolution. Plus que quelques mots à dire et il pourrait être débarrassé.

''Jane. Je me dois également...'' Il fit une large pause avant de finir sa phrase: ''Je me dois également de vous présenter des excuses.''

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, posant sur lui des yeux clairs et francs. Elle attendait à son tour la suite, et son silence faisait insidieusement pression.

''J'ai agi sous l'effet de la colère, lors de notre dernière entrevue. Je suppose que vous avez dû vous en rendre compte vous-même. Pour cela...'' Pause. Soupir. ''Je vous présente mes excuses.''

''Dois-je comprendre que cela ne se reproduira plus?''

''N'essayez pas de m'engager dans des promesses creuses.'' Son ton était à nouveau sec. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, et il n'avait plus qu'un souhait: se débarrasser d'elle et de goûter à nouveau à la solitude. Fort heureusement, il semblait qu'elle nourrissait également les mêmes projets.

''Très bien, Hook, j'accepte vos excuses. J'espère que nous serons désormais en de bons termes.'' Il faillit s'étouffer face à cette énormité, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Puisqu'elle faisait mine de se diriger vers la porte, il se vêtit de son masque le plus courtois possible pour la raccompagner.

''Est-là tout ce que vous aviez à me dire?'' osa Jane avant de s'en aller pour de bon. ''Il serait dommage qu'on nous force à avoir une nouvelle entrevue pour partager une nouvelle discussion.'' ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire accompagnant sa déclaration.

''Et nous ne voudrions pas ça pour le moins du monde, évidemment.'' répondit-il du ton le plus faussement affable qui soit.

La porte fermée derrière lui et Jane partie, Hook goûta enfin à une solitude chère à son cœur, non sans avoir renversé sans ménagement les bouteilles au sol et conçu quels sorts il infligerait à Smee pour ce qui s'était avéré être le pire dîner de sa vie.


	9. Douce escapade

**Chapitre 9**

_« I was always careless as a child_

_And there's a part of me that still believes_

_My soul will soar above the trees »_

* * *

L'équipage était parti aux aurores, sans quelconque notice au préalable. Jane, en entendant le remue-ménage sur le pont alors que les premières lueurs du jour pointaient à peine, eut le même réflexe que n'importe qui n'ayant pas goûté pleinement aux joies d'un sommeil complet depuis trop longtemps. Elle haussa les épaules et tenta de se rendormir dans son hamac. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle comprit avec amertume qu'elle avait bel et bien glissé hors des bras de Morphée pour le reste de la journée.

Finalement, l'attrait de la curiosité eut raison d'elle et la tira hors des restes de son sommeil; rapidement, le brouillard encombrant sa vue s'était assez dissipé (mais pas assez pour qu'elle parvienne à éviter la rencontre frontale et violente entre la porte et son nez).

Titubant hors de la pièce, la vision des pirates s'affairant de toutes part sans jamais rentrer en collision, glissant avec agilité le long des cordages, se répartissant armes et munitions, lui donna l'impression de se retrouver sur un camp de l'armée – comme on peut en voir dans des reconstitutions dans ces documentaires télévisés. Tant d'ordre, de promptitude et d'organisation avait de quoi lui couper le souffle – surtout venant d'un équipage qui avait encore hier du mal à ne pas déclencher de bagarres lourdaudes après un bon coup de rhum dans le nez.

Jane eut soudain la même impression que celle qu'elle avait souvent conu dans ses jeunes années: comme si elle avait raté le seul bus scolaire après une panne de réveil, comme si elle avait complètement oublié l'existence d'un contrôle et était prise au dépourvu au moment fatidique. Est-ce qu'elle avait pu oublier quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas plus que ça, mais...

Le passage bienvenu d'un bonhomme au bonnet rouge qu'elle connaissait bien lui donna l'occasion de faire part de ses interrogations.

''Smee! Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté? Je n'étais nullement au courant de –''

Smee, trop affairé par le départ pour lui accorder son attention complète, lui bredouilla vaguement que le capitaine n'avait pas souhaité la mettre au courant, que l'équipage partait en mission.

Jane se trouva à moitié rassurée, à moitié refroidie.

''Au courant de quoi? Enfin, ça aurait été la moindre des choses de..."

"Nous partons pour une grande expédition au cœur de l'île. Uniquement les membres de l'équipage ont été mis au courant. Vous resterez seule à bord le temps de cette entreprise."

"Ah.'' Le corps de Jane se raidit. ''Je vois.''

A ce moment, Smee leva les yeux de la liste qu'il froissait dans sa main pour s'apercevoir de la frustration de Jane. Alors qu'il levait la main, esquissant un geste de réconfort, comme pour lui tapoter l'épaule, elle se détourna.

''Merci, Smee. Je sais où est ma place, ne vous inquiétez pas.'' Et elle repartit s'enfermer dans la cale commune, attendant sans ciller le départ complet de l'équipage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les pirates s'étaient glissés hors du Jolly Roger dans des canoës, sans en laisser un seul à sa disposition, évidemment. Jane, pendant un moment, avait vaguement songé à se glisser parmi eux, elle aussi, et rejoindre la côte. Bien entendu, elle n'en fit rien. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir assez de volonté pour le faire. La seule chose dont elle se sentait capable était de rester allongée dans son hamac, les yeux fixés au plafond, toujours trop frustrée pour vouloir sortir. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi hors d'elle pour avoir été mise de côté... Mais le fait de ne pas avoir été concernée ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, voilà qui enfonçait définitivement le clou. Juste là où ça faisait mal. Comment ne pas se sentir aussi étrangère qu'en ce moment? Il avait été décidé qu'elle resterait mise à l'écart. Soit. Elle resterait à l'écart.

Elle attendit longtemps, cloîtrée dans la pièce, et bien après que les derniers remous et éclats de voix se soient fait entendre, elle décida enfin de quitter son refuge.

Un grand vide l'accueillit sur le pont.

Pas un seul homme n'était resté. C'était désormais entre elle, l'immensité déserte du_ Jolly Roger_, et l'infini azur de l'eau.

C'en était presque étrange au départ – les pirates l'ayant côtoyée pendant plusieurs semaines, une fois partis, laissaient derrière eux un silence presque mortifiant. Plus de bruit de chopes s'entrechoquant, plus d'insultes vociférées par Mr. Swift, plus de marque de vie à bord. C'en était, d'une certaine façon, déprimant. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un long rêve...

Jane, libre de toute corvée, laissa ses jambes la guider. Elle parcourut de long en large le pont vide. Tout d'abord, en marchant, prenant le temps de considérer pleinement l'étendue fascinante de la mer. Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, en allant de plus en plus vite. Quelque chose de fort montait en elle, quelque chose sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune emprise. Et enfin, elle bondissait, courait, dansait.

Elle comprit enfin la nature du sentiment qui avait pris contrôle de son corps. C'était de la joie, irrépressible, qui montait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait que la laisser exploser.

Elle était seule, et pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, elle était libre. Libre!

Et elle rit, et se laissa danser, son cœur débordant de joie enfantine. Jane se sentit libérée d'un grand poids. Comme si son être n'était qu'effervescence, elle était à nouveau légère, si légère... Qu'elle pourrait presque en voler.

Pour la première fois, elle prit ses aises à bord du Jolly Roger. Comme elle le faisait étant enfant et qu'elle était dans une maison inconnue, elle partit ouvrir toutes les portes, découvrir toutes les cachettes et les ressources cachées de la frégate. Elle assumait légèrement que tout le monde faisait de même lorsque seul dans un endroit inconnu. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourant délicieusement l'échine.

Elle commença par la cuisine. Derrière les caisses de réserves en tout genre, elle découvrit les ressources de rhum et lâcha un petit glapissement de joie.

''Ils ne le remarqueront sûrement pas, si une bouteille manque, n'est-ce pas?'' S'adressa-t-elle à un interlocuteur imaginaire. Comme celui-ci ne répondit pas, elle prit cela pour un encouragement. Le bouchon de la bouteille sauta aussitôt avec un joyeux 'pop' et la première rasade marqua le début de sa fête personnelle.

C'est en ouvrant les portes d'une espèce de cagibi qu'elle dénicha un vieux chapeau oublié dans un coin, et s'en vêtit comme une enfant cherche à se costumer pour s'amuser. Déambulant comme maître du navire désormais, elle fit mine de donner des ordres à des pirates invisibles de sa voix la plus fausse et la plus rocailleuse possible.

''Eh, toi, souque les artémuses plus fort, nom d'un... Nom d'un cul de rat crevé!'' Nouvelle rasade. ''Quand à toi, mon gars, tu ferais mieux de te bouger tes fesses grasses plus vite que ça si tu ne veux pas finir cul-par-dessus-bord!''

Après une ou deux rasades de plus, Jane s'affala en riant contre un mur. Lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elle devait avoir l'air stupide, elle n'en ria que plus fort. Lorsque les dernières secousses de son rire s'éteignirent, elle leva les yeux. Son regard remonta le long de l'escalier menant à la porte du capitaine. Sûrement elle n'oserait pas...?

Elle jeta un regard malaisé autour d'elle avant de se rappeler que ce comportement était inutile en plus d'être ridicule – quoique la notion de ''ridicule'' nécessitait une certaine réévaluation après avoir insulté un équipage imaginaire._ Bah_, elle pouvait bien monter, _la porte serait sans aucun doute fermée à clé_, songea-t-elle.

Elle ne l'était pas. Une simple pression sur la poignée suffit et devant elle s'ouvrait la pièce du capitaine.

Tout sentiment de culpabilité disparaissant au bout de relativement 2 secondes 67, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, aurait-elle pu se dire. Cependant, il était une chose de rentrer chez quelqu'un dans le cadre d'une invitation formelle; et il en était une autre d'avoir la capacité de visiter librement son espace de vie.

_Bon sang, que cette pièce était surchargée_, fut sa première réflexion. Il fallait avouer que l'immense siège central - au dossier en velours du même rouge que le tapis qui couvrait la plus grande partie de la pièce - prenait une place non négligeable.

Et quelle décoration ridicule. Les fioritures et la fleur de lys étaient maître-mots de la décoration, visiblement. Et par-dessus le marché, des chérubins immondes qui gardaient chaque côtés de la porte, sérieusement?

Du bout des doigts, elle fit inconsciemment tourner la mappemonde se trouvant à sa gauche.

Elle commença par le bureau. Celui-ci avait visiblement souffert de plusieurs coups répétés de crochet – elle eut un peu de peine pour l'objet, qui était de bois finement détaillé au niveau des pieds de table. Les peintures dorées et écarlates des la table n'étaient pas sans charme non plus. Mais celles-ci était plutôt dissimulées sous l'accumulation de cartes, de loupes, de flasques et de bouteilles – bon sang, tellement de bouteilles qu'on pourrait faire de ce bureau un mini-bar.

Toujours sans arrière-pensées, elle ouvrit un à un les tiroirs.

Beaucoup étaient, à son désappointement, vides. Mais quelques-uns contenaient des cartes diverses et variées, plus encore de flasques de rhum vides, et des partitions qu'elle ne savait déchiffrer. Un autre tiroir s'avéra pour le moins surprenant: il était rempli de montres en tous genres, chacune partageant la particularité d'être sauvagement démantelée.

Voletant librement dans l'espace réduit de la pièce, elle se dirigea naturellement vers le clavecin reposant près de la fenêtre. Elle joua au hasard quelques notes, sans trop s'attarder pour autant – le son des notes dans le silence paraissait si fortes qu'elle eu inconsciemment peur d'être prise en flagrant délit.

C'était comme si cette pièce était remplie du butin superflu des pillages des pirates. Et elle pouvait supposer que plus encore s'en trouvaient dans les nombreuses malles disséminées ça et là. A tout hasard, elle en ouvrit une.

Cependant, ses yeux ne rencontrèrent pas de marchandises pillées à plus ne savoir qu'en faire. Ils rencontrèrent une somme importante de livres. Il s'agissait de ces vieux livres reliés, sans aucun titre figurant sur la marge. Elle en ouvrit plusieurs à la suite, les feuilletant hâtivement: _La Guerre Des Gaules_, ou d'autres classiques tels que l'_Iliade_ ou l'_Odyssée_: tous en version originale, évidemment. Elle n'en était pas surprise; ce genre d'œuvres étaient la base de toute éducation, surtout pour un homme comme Hook, songea-t-elle vaguement. Elle rencontra en revanche autres ouvrages plus spécialisés dont elle n'avait pour la plupart jamais entendu parler: le _Genealogia Deorum Gentilium_, le _Res Gestae Divi Augusti_, des élégies de Properse, des poèmes de Tyrtée...

Elle en parcoura plusieurs, regrettant soudainement de ne pas avoir fait plus d'un an de latin au cours de ses études. Elle allait refermer la malle quand elle tomba sur un livre qui n'était pas lourdement relié en cuir, mais de couverture souple. A tout hasard, elle l'ouvrit. En haut à droite de la première page se trouvait élégament inscrit:

"Propriété du Cap. James..." le nom _Hook_ n'était pas celui qui était inscrit; mais un autre nom à consonnance presque aristocratique. Sur la suivante s'étalait en lettres généreuses le titre du cahier: "Etudes de l'île de Neverland". Retenant presque sa respiration, Jane tourna avec précaution les pages, comme si elle était sur le point de faire une découverte extraordinaire.

Sur la première double-page figurait une carte détaillée de l'île. Tout y était présent: chaque recoin était représenté avec un soin géographique évident, témoigant évidemment d'une capacité d'illustration très élevée – cette carte était uniquement réalisée à l'encre noire et, malgré son absence de couleurs, restait entièrement lisible. Plus loin, ce talent artistique se confirma. Y étaient représentées également des fleurs de façon détaillée: des fleurs assez communes, telles que la _Myosotis albiflora _comme l'indiquait sa légende, mais d'autres fleurs propres à Neverland n'ayant pas encore de nom. Jane était profondemment absorbée par l'étude des dessins lorsqu'elle crut entendre un craquement sur le pont. Le retour à la réalité la frappa soudainement. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici? Croyant que l'équipage était déjà revenu, elle fut prise d'une peur panique. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle glissa le carnet sous son haut et quitta la pièce en trombe.

Une fois arrivée sur le pont, elle se rassura aussitôt. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une fausse alerte, visiblement. Son imagination s'était emballée et voilà qu'elle se mettait à sursauter au moindre craquement!

N'empêche que sa peur lui avait coupé toute envie de retourner fouiner dans les zones inconnues du bateau. Elle exhala un long soupir et se laissa doucement choir contre le gouvernail. Puis, comme bercée par le roulis rassurant du bateau et l'alcool commençant à se propager dans ses veines, elle se laissa aller à la somnolence d'une chaude matinée d'été.

Elle crut s'être endormie, car elle vit une espèce de scintillement devant son nez et prit ça pour un effet d'optique. N'étant pas du genre à se poser trop de questions une fois imbibée d'alcool, elle referma les yeux d'un air renfrogné et tenta de dormir, non sans pousser un grognement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que quelqu'un tire sur ses cheveux répétitivement. Et qu'elle entende un tintement.

Son sang alcoolisé ne fit qu'un tour.

Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et vit une lueur qui flottait furieusement autour de sa tête.

''Une fée!'' Bredouilla-t-elle, encore à moitié pâteuse. Pendant un moment, un sourire béat – et stupide – flotta sur son visage. Elle avait beau en avoir vu plus qu'à son tour, elle avait passé tant d'années à espérer en apercevoir que chaque apparition était une bénédiction à ses yeux. Soudainement, elle reprit ses esprits et se sentit confuse. Elle fixait intéressement et sans _decorum_ la fée, de la façon la plus malpolie qui soit.

''Oh mon dieu, pardon! Je ne voulais pas vous offenser!'' La fée, une petite blonde aux ailes délicates, avait l'air en effet vaguement irritée. Mais elle n'eut pas plus le temps de se confondre en excuses que déjà elle jetait sur elle une pincée de poudre dorée.

Jane comprit en un instant. Elle allait l'aider à quitter ce bateau! Déjà, elle s'élevait dans les airs, et s'apprêtait à la suivre.

Quand soudain, elle sentit quelque chose la mordre en elle. La culpabilité, comprit-elle aussitôt.

''Oh, allez, pas maintenant! J'ai enfin l'occasion de me tirer de ce rafiot!''

Bien sûr, si elle avait été dans un film duquel elle était l'héroïne, elle aurait fait le bon choix. Après tout, elle aurait pu rester à bord, afin de se montrer digne de confiance. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire – rester à bord, et elle serait la bienvenue parmi les pirates, n'est-ce pas?

Sauf que se dire ça était tout bonnement se mentir à soi-même. Autant qu'elle le souhaitait, elle ne serait jamais acceptée à bord... Et plus grand encore était son désir de liberté. Quoi qu'elle tente de faire, elle resterait aux yeux de tous une étrangère, une enquiquineuse de première, un fardeau encombrant jusqu'à ce que Peter revienne pour elle.

Comble de l'ironie, ce n'était pas Peter qui venait la sauver. Et les pirates n'étaient même pas là.

Ignorant une dernière pointe de culpabilité pour la remplacer par des pensées heureuses, elle prit son envol.

Suivant de son mieux la lueur qui virevoltait rapidement en direction de la rive, Jane parvint finalement à atteindre le sable – si chaud, si accueillant – de l'île. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se retourna. Au loin, le _Jolly Roger_ paraissait dérisoire, si petit qu'elle aurait pu l'écraser entre ses doigts. Et c'était donc _ça_ qui l'avait retenue si longtemps?


	10. Voyage et découvertes

**Chapitre 10**

_« But I prefer to be alone_

_Than live a life that's not my own »_

* * *

Le soleil quittait sa tanière nocturne, un peu plus lentement que d'habitude. Les oiseaux et les fées se réveillaient tandis que le courant tranquille de la rivière se faisait à nouveau entendre après une longue nuit de repos. Le silence de la forêt, si calme, fut soudainement brisé par un cri loin d'être bienvenu.

''Aaaargh!''

''Il y a un problème, Jane?''

''S'il y a un problème? C'est la _cinquième_ libellule qui refuse de se laisser faire tirer le portrait! Si ça continue, je vais juste tout balancer à l'eau et -''

''Allons, je pense que tu peux mettre tes notes de côté pour un instant. Viens, Talutah a préparé son saumon aux noix pour le repas de ce soir.''

Lorsque Jane avait quitté le Jolly Roger, elle avait retrouvé Peter qui l'attendait de pied ferme sur l'île. Ils se retrouvèrent avec joie, échangèrent les nouvelles de leurs aventures – surtout Peter; se mirent au courant des dernières nouvelles – surtout Peter; et finalement, celui-ci lui expliqua que lorsqu'il avait vu les pirates en vadrouille, il s'était souvenu d'elle et avait envoyé Mirmeille la fée la chercher. Il s'était rappelé lui avoir promis de ne pas s'approcher du bateau, et il avait tenu sa promesse. Était-ce là une forme de respect envers une figure maternelle ou une simple forme d'attachement? Jane ne le saurait jamais vraiment.

Ils regagnèrent la cachette des garçons perdus – Jane fit la connaissance de petits nouveaux. D'autres avaient disparus; aux dires de Peter, il les avait tout simplement ''perdus en cours de route''. Ceux qu'elle connaissait lui semblaient avoir grandi: Tiny Tom n'était plus aussi petit, mais c'était le seul qui avait encore l'air de se rappeler d'elle et de ses histoires.

Bientôt, les droits de la vie avec les enfants reprit son cours, entre vadrouilles et jeux sans fin. Mais, de plus en plus fréquemment, Jane commençait à laisser ses pensées divaguer; elle se laissait distraire plus facilement et de ce fait, se faisait battre à la plupart des jeux qu'ils pratiquaient.

Une certaine lassitude montait souvent en elle; sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle prêtait moins d'attention aux enfants: comme si son rôle de mère commençait à l'user. Ils le remarquèrent lorsqu'elle répéta la même histoire deux fois de suite à l'heure du coucher.

Parfois, elle regardait en arrière; sa vie d'avant, sa vie avec les pirates, sa vie avec les garçons perdus. Elle n'en regrettait aucune, et se satisfaisait de ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui. Mais elle passait ses jours à attendre que quelque chose se passe sans que rien n'arrive. Toujours les garçons affrontaient les pirates, les pirates affrontaient les indiens, et Jane s'accommodait avec les ennemis ou les amitiés que se faisaient Pan et les enfants.

Elle regarda les garçons alors qu'ils couraient au travers de la pièce après une souris qui avait eu le malheur d'empiéter sur leur terrain de jeu. A condition qu'elle s'en sorte saine et sauve, la pauvre ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais.

Jane s'était alors levée et était sortie inaperçue de la pièce. Le silence l'apaisa et mit alors au clair toutes ses pensées. Pour une raison désormais impossible à ignorer, elle ne pouvait pas se remettre à vivre de la même façon avec les garçons perdus. Ou retourner chez les pirates. Elle était lasse. Lasse de devoir rester cloîtrée dans une seule et même catégorie.

Lasse de ce jeu de chat de la souris entre les pirates, les indiens, les garçons... ce jeu qui l'usait: elle n'avait plus envie de choisir un camp.

Comment pouvait-elle accepter de répéter les mêmes actions, jour après jour? Autour d'elle, l'île baignait dans une douce lumière bleutée tandis que les astres brillaient d'une vivacité rare. Jamais l'inconnu de la forêt lui avait semblé si accueillant. Elle prit sa décision.

Elle eut une explication avec les garçons perdus. Ceux-ci la laissèrent partir sans émettre plus de protestations qu'à son premier départ. Cette fois-ci, comme elle ne rejoignait pas les pirates, son sort leur paraissait nettement moins intéressant. Pas d'ennemis en jeu? Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle souhaite; de toute façon, elle était devenue ennuyeuse ces derniers temps.

Elle pouvait toujours revenir leur rendre visite de temps en temps, même si elle doutait qu'à part Peter, peu se souviendraient encore d'elle la prochaine fois. Après quoi elle prit ses affaires et partit à l'aventure le lendemain.

Depuis sa séparation avec Peter, Jane avait baroudé, bourlingué tout autour de l'île pendant des mois – peut-être même un an, si elle comptait bien.

Elle jeta un œil à ses cheveux – lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Neverland, ils lui arrivaient à l'épaule. Désormais, ces mêmes cheveux lui arrivaient au coude. Cette indication vague lui permettait quelque peu de se repérer temporairement. Mais à quelle vitesse les cheveux étaient-ils censés pousser? Pour ce qu'elle savait, elle pouvait tout aussi bien avoir 19, 20, ou même 21 ans maintenant. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, décida-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaules.

Quand elle avait quitté Peter, elle avait tout d'abord marché droit devant elle, simplement. Armée de son sac à dos que les garçons avaient gardé pour elle, elle avait de quoi collecter de quoi vivre et échanger ce qu'elle avait de superflu.

Mais l'outil le plus utile de son initiation à travers la forêt de Neverland s'était avéré être le carnet de Hook. Tout d'abord, la carte, qui était plus que complète l'aidait énormément; mais elle s'appuyait aussi sur des notes diverses: quels fruits pouvait-on manger sans risques, quelles sources d'eau pouvait-on trouver dans les environs, quels chemins pouvait-on suivre sans danger.

Elle s'était longtemps interrogée sur ce carnet. Celui-ci s'interrompait soudainement au beau milieu d'un dessin des marécages; pourtant, ce livre reposait bien confortablement au fond d'une malle. Comme si quelque chose l'avait empêché de continuer ses recherches.

Et ce quelque chose était tout simplement la perte de sa main. Hook n'avait sans doute pas souhaité continuer à recenser les merveilles de Neverland alors que sa Némésis venait d'apparaître.

Lors des premiers jours de son errance, elle dormait où elle pouvait, le plus souvent à la belle étoile ou à l'abri dans une caverne.

Puis, elle rencontra sur son chemin des tribus indiennes diverses – et, juste comme ça, passait quelques jours ou quelques semaines avec eux. En hiver - quand Peter s'absentait et que toute l'île était en hibernation - ils partageaient volontiers leurs tentes, leurs vivres. En échange, elle leur apprenait des chansons, des histoires, des contes venant tout droit du monde par-delà Neverland.

Et quand à elle, elle s'était mise à noter machinalement dans le carnet de Hook ce qu'elle apprenait là-bas: quelles étaient leurs traditions? Leur dialecte? Leur régime alimentaire? Etc, etc. Bien que ressentant une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée d'écrire dans ce carnet qui n'était pas le sien, elle se fit une raison et décida qu'étoffer ce recueil était mieux que de le laisser moisir au fond d'une malle.

Elle adorait résider chez les indiens, mais depuis son séjour prolongé chez les pirates, Jane ne supportait plus rester en place trop longtemps - alors, elle reprenait la route, et le carnet s'étoffait.

Une fois, elle s'était hasardée jusqu'à une partie de l'île que même Peter et les garçons perdus ne lui avaient jamais montré: le port des pirates.

Après avoir passé la plus grande partie de son temps dans la forêt, quel choc que de découvrir cette partie de l'île, domptée par l'homme! Cela lui rappelait le monde de sa vie d'autrefois – la _vie réelle_, si elle osait dire.

Elle s'aventura, visita les recoins, les quartiers et les pubs, écouta ce qui se disait ça et là.

Un jour, Jane commença même à s'attarder dans un pub. Cependant, entendant le nom de son ancien camarade d'équipage parmi le brouhaha ambiant, Jane quitta bien vite l'endroit. Plus tard, elle avait échangé un vieux porte-clefs qu'elle avait retrouvé dans son sac (une fée en plastique, dont elle avait convaincu le vendeur qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable fée sous l'emprise d'un mauvais sort) contre une cape munie d'une large capuche – assez pratique pour déambuler sans être reconnue.

Après cela, Jane n'avait pas réellement osé retourner au port, préférant le silence de la jungle au vacarme humain.

Jane ne s'était rarement sentie aussi libre, aussi indépendante. Si sa vie avec les garçons perdus était construite selon un ordre dicté par Peter, et sa vie sur le _Jolly Roger_ régie par les tâches et les corvées, la façon dont elle vivait aujourd'hui était décidée par elle seule uniquement.

A ce point du récit, Jane s'était mise à recenser la vie animale de l'île – tâche ardue s'il en est. Pourquoi le faisait-elle? Elle l'ignorait, mais cela donnait un sens à sa vie actuelle; une raison de se lever chaque jour, une découverte de plus à faire.

Au moment du dessin de la libellule, elle séjournait depuis quelques jours avec la tribu de Lily la Tigresse. Elle avait déjà tissé des liens avec la tribu du temps où elle faisait partie des garçons perdus, et aujourd'hui elle comptait parmi les invités les plus chers.

Prenant son bol de saumon, elle s'installa auprès du feu. Lily la Tigresse trônait sur l'assemblée du haut de son siège d'honneur – elle avait hérité du pouvoir après avoir fait preuve d'une témérité sans pareille au combat, une fois en âge de batailler. En plus d'être la fille du chef, elle possédait ses propres qualités, ce que Jane respectait autant que tout autre.

''Jane, qu'as-tu réussi à ajouter dans ton carnet aujourd'hui?''

C'était Talutah, la sœur cadette de Lily. Il semblait que cette dernière avait hérité de tous les traits d'une cheffe – fort caractère, tempérament décidé – pour laisser à sa petite sœur un caractère bon et serein, une humeur juste et équilibré.

En toute honnêteté, Jane était plus à son aise en compagnie de Talutah. Bien qu'assez commune physiquement, elle possédait de doux yeux noirs qui avaient l'air de sonder l'âme de son interlocuteur sans emmètre de jugement.

L'opposé, en quelque sorte, de sa grande sœur. Lily était, elle, d'une beauté digne d'être chantée par les anciens grecs – mais ses yeux étaient plus sévères, et elle ne pouvait poser son regard de cheffe sur vous sans que vous ne vous sentiez jugé pour vos crimes inavoués.

''Peu de choses, j'ai bien peur'' soupira Jane.

''Allez, montre-moi, s'il te plaît''. On ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à cette bonne âme qu'était Talutah.

Jane lui tendit son carnet. Pour la centième fois, la jeune fille le feuilleta avec une joie non dissimulée – elle adorait tout particulièrement les croquis de paysages et d'animaux. Un jour, elle s'était arrêtée sur les dessins du port pirate, intriguée.

''As-tu rencontré des pirates, Jane?'' lui avait-elle alors demandé.

''Plus qu'à mon tour! Et j'ai même connu...'' elle mima le fameux crochet de la main.

La jeune fille dissimula mal son émotion face à cette confidence.

''Le reste de la tribu n'a de cesse de dire que c'est le plus dangereux des pirates. Oh, Jane, est-ce vrai qu'il a des dents acérés et des yeux qui vous jettent du feu?''

Ce fut au tour de Jane d'être estomaquée. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle rit de bon cœur sans être capable de s'arrêter.

''Mais...'' répondit-elle entre deux hoquets, ''mais non, loin de là! C'est vrai qu'il est dangereux, mais ça ne se lit pas sur son physique...'' Là-dessus, elle s'arrêta un instant et enfouit son poing contre sa joue, comme était son habitude quand elle était songeuse.

''En fait, c'est plutôt dans sa présence qu'il y a quelque chose de dangereux; presque animal; presque félin...'' Jane fit une pause, continuant de chercher ses mots. ''Cela dit, il garde quand même une dignité très 'aristocratie anglaise', je trouve... Bah! Tu comprendras aussitôt ce que je veux dire, si tu le vois un jour.''

Talutah ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. ''Oh! Mais c'est que je n'ai pas envie de le rencontrer un jour, moi!''

Et Jane de la rassurer: ''Ne t'inquiète pas, va! Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai lu quelque part qu'il a aussi un côté sensible. Il joue du clavecin, par exemple.''

''Avec un crochet pour main?

\- Il faut croire.''

Ce qui laissa Talutah silencieuse pendant un long moment. Elle reprit:

''Dis-moi, Jane, s'il n'a pas des yeux qui lancent des flammes et des dents pointues, il est comment?''

Cela sembla bizarre à Jane de devoir décrire le capitaine. Pour elle, le capitaine_ était_, et c'est là tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. Elle réfléchit un instant, cherchant les bons mots tout en visualisant l'aspect du capitaine.

''Eh bien, commença t-elle, il a des yeux très bleus – myositis, en fait. Des longs cheveux noirs bouclés, une barbe finement taillée... Des traits assez fins et réguliers... Une dentition tout à fait normale, rassure-toi... Et, dois-je préciser qu'il possède un crochet à la place d'une main?''

''Mmh. Mais dis-moi, il n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça, alors.'' Elle ajouta plus bas, d'un ton de confidence: ''Même presque beau, d'après ce que tu me décris.''

''Beau...'' En voilà, une nouvelle façon d'appréhender Hook! Pour elle, il n'avait jamais été qu'un challenger avec qui se livrer à des jeux de manipulation et d'esprit - le corps importait peu dans tout cela. Mais, maintenant que Talutah mettait le doigt dessus... ''Peut-être, oui. Mais voilà longtemps que je l'ai vu; je serais incapable de m'en souvenir précisément!''

''En tout cas, ça me donnerait presque envie de voir à quoi il ressemble en vrai, maintenant!'' avait conclu Talutah en riant.

Celle-ci avait présentement fini de feuilleter le carnet de Jane.

''Tu as raté la libellule, là.''

\- Oh! S'il te plaît, ne me parle pas des libellules pour le reste de la soirée, j'en ai assez soupé!''

Le repas était fini, et les plus âgés restèrent se partager le calumet pendant que la doyenne de la tribu contait les mythes et légendes oubliés de ses aïeux.

Jane regagna sa tente, essayant de ne pas trop repenser à sa discussion avec Talutah.


	11. Le retour des complications

**Chapitre 11**

_« Get hot; get too close to the flame; wild open space_

_Talk like an open book; Sign me up »_

* * *

''Où est Talutah?"

"Je ne sais pas..." répondit d'abord Jane, avant de lever les yeux et de saisir la panique dans ceux de son amie. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily?''

Jane n'eut pas de réponse immédiate; aussitôt, Lily était partie interroger quelqu'un d'autre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, la princesse, d'habitude calme et sévère, avait l'air perdue et incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Seule une chose aurait pu la mettre dans un état pareil.

Jane comprit avec effroi que Talutah était portée disparue.

''Lily! Attends! Je vais t'aider à la retrouver!'' fut sa première réaction.

''Comment comptes-tu faire ça?'' répondit la princesse, marchant d'un rythme saccadé, incapable de fixer son attention sur quelque chose de précis.

''Où l'a-t-on vu pour la dernière fois? J'ai mon carnet, je pourrais entamer des recherches et cerner les différentes zones où -"

"Parfait. Fais cela.'' Lily arrêta sa marche frénétique un instant pour faire face à Jane. ''Elle est partie ce matin pêcher du saumon, à la Rivière Pourpre. Je vais aller inspecter de l'autre côté de la rive.''

Jane courut vers la rivière, la longea. Elle s'époumona à appeler Talutah, mais sans jamais recevoir, comme elle s'en doutait, de réponse. Partant explorer une autre partie du territoire, elle s'interrompit lorsqu'une chose sous son pied l'arrêta.

Le levant doucement, elle découvrit ce qu'elle craignait: un objet appartenant à la disparue – son collier de pierres bleues.

Jane passa plusieurs heures à espérer que par quelque miracle que la jeune fille donne signe de vie. Alors que ses muscles commençaient à s'endolorir et que la journée perdait de son éclat, elle réalisa qu'elle n'arriverait à rien. Elle remonta au village, en priant pour que quelqu'un ait retrouvé la jeune fille.

Une surprise toute autre l'attendait. Un attroupement de chasseurs de la tribu était réuni autour de quelqu'un, ligoté et bâillonné. Jane frissonna.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la victime.

''On l'a trouvé qui rôdait autour du camp!'' cria un des chasseurs.

''Mais c'est le capitaine du _Jolly Roger!_''

''A mort! C'est sûrement à cause de lui et son équipage que Talutah a disparu!''

Et Jane assista, sans avoir le temps de réagir, au fourmillement de l'ensemble de la tribu: de tous côtés, on s'affairait à hisser le totem, à ramener de quoi y attacher Hook, et de quoi démarrer un bûcher... Et ce, sans aucune forme de procès. L'engouement des masses rendait invariablement aveugle toute personne dotée de bon sens. La fureur ambulante, les cris, la colère et les chants étouffaient ces lieux ordinairement si calmes, happaient tout ordre dans le monde. Le chaos fit réagir Jane avant qu'elle ne se soumette elle-même à l'inexorable folie des masses. _Mettre fin à cette folie furieuse._ Elle courut auprès de Lily la Tigresse, qui assistait à la scène du haut de son siège d'honneur.

''Lily! _Lily!_ \- - _Princesse!_ Il faut les faire s'arrêter!''

''Cet homme doit payer pour tous ses crimes, Jane.''

''Je _sais_, mais si vous êtes si sûrs que les pirates la détiennent, nous pourrions l'utiliser comme rançon contre Talutah, n'est-ce pas?'' La princesse ne faisait pas mine de l'écouter et fixait ses hommes préparer l'exécution. Dans ses yeux même se reflétait le hideux désir de la vengeance.

En désespoir de cause, Jane ne put retenir un cri. _Mettre fin à cette folie furieuse._

''Si jamais ils le tuent, nous ne retrouverons peut-être jamais Talutah vivante!''

Lily posa sur elle un regard aiguisé, et sans dire un mot, se leva d'un seul mouvement. De son trône, elle n'eut qu'à lever le bras – et ses hommes de s'arrêter. Le monde devint clair à nouveau.

''Jane. Puisque telle est ton idée, va voir cet homme et demande-lui s'il détient des informations sur Talutah. S'il n'en détient aucune, nous reprendrons l'exécution.''

Jane prit un moment pour comprendre la faveur qui lui était faite. Dans son désir d'empêcher un meurtre commis de sang-froid, elle s'était emportée – et avait presque outrepassé les limites de l'hospitalité du clan. Elle n'avait pas sa place pour juger les coutumes du clan.

''Ça me semble juste.'' fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre, abasourdie. L'échange s'était fait assez bas pour que personne d'autre n'entende leur conversation.

C'est d'un pas incertain que Jane se dirigea auprès du capitaine déchu. La foule semblait se découper devant elle comme la mer devant Moïse, rendant son trac plus vivace encore. Hook se trouvait ligoté au totem, bâillonné. En bon Anglais, il tentait cependant de conserver autant de dignité que possible dans une telle situation.

Jane se trouva à sa hauteur, et le monde autour d'elle se tût. Plutôt que d'enlever immédiatement son bâillon, elle prit un moment pour le considérer, les bras croisés devant elle.

Voilà où en était réduit l'homme qui n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir l'utiliser comme appât: les rôles étaient inversés, désormais. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur elle. Elle, en revanche...

Lentement, elle hissa ses mains à la hauteur de son visage et les passa derrière lui, cherchant puis défaisant le nœud qui entravait ses paroles. Le bâillon glissa le long de sa joue et lui resta dans la main. Elle n'abaissa pas celle-ci tout de suite, mais la laissa suspendue, ses doigts frôlant à peine la ligne de sa mâchoire. Ils restèrent un instant, sans mot dire, à se jauger du regard l'un l'autre, cherchant à voir qui flancherait en premier.

C'était la première fois qu'elle redécouvrait Hook, dans des circonstances bien différentes de toutes les fois où il avait une autorité sur elle. Ici, en ce moment présent, elle était son égale, voire sa supérieure. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle y lut ce qu'elle escomptait: il était lui-même conscient de ce changement de rôles.

''Bonjour, Hook. Ça fait longtemps.'' Celui-ci ne répondit rien.

''Je vous ai enlevé votre bâillon, maintenant'' fit-elle en désignant le tissu gisant au creux de sa main. ''Vous pouvez parler.''

L'opiniâtreté du capitaine tenait bon. Elle continua:

''Dites-nous où vous avez pris Talutah, et vous êtes libre.''

Hook détacha son regard de Jane et le promena pour estimer le reste de l'assemblée. En ayant fait le tour, il fit un léger signe invitant Jane à se rapprocher.

''Ils ne me laisseront pas partir de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?'' Murmura t-il. Le ton était dédaigneux, presque moqueur. Elle pouvait effectivement voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. Hook semblait maître de lui-même et de la situation, ce qui l'intriguait – tout autant que l'irritait. Comment pouvait-il encore jouer la bravade dans un tel moment?

''Je ne pense pas, non.'' répondit-elle, encore plus bas, un sourire menaçant de naître au coin de ses propres lèvres. Elle ne devait pas le laisser paraître, mais le retour de la nonchalance du capitaine l'amusait, au fond. Elle avait prononcé ces mots sur le ton de la confidence, comme si elle partageait un secret, mais d'une voix légère. Bizarrement, elle ne se faisait pas de souci en ce qui concernait le sort de Hook; une part en elle lui soufflait qu'il ne saurait mourir aujourd'hui.

''Très bien.'' Il reprit plus fort, sûr que tous l'entendent: ''Je sais à quel endroit se trouve votre Talutah; cependant, je suis la seule personne vivante à savoir comment s'y rendre. Si vous voulez la revoir saine et sauve, il faudra que l'on m'escorte jusqu'à sa cachette.''

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les indiens. Ne ferait-on donc pas du capitaine Hook un feu de joie ce soir?

De son côté, Jane souriait, les bras toujours croisés. Elle se pencha légèrement vers le détenu:

''Je dois reconnaître, bien joué sur ce coup-là, Hook. Mais ils vous tueront aussitôt après que vous leur ayez menés jusqu'à Talutah – si, bien sûr, vous ne mentez pas."

"Raison pour laquelle _vous_ serez celle qui m'escortera jusqu'à leur disparue."

"Quoi?!'' Jane réagit instantanément, estomaquée. Elle ne souriait plus, désormais, et la surprise l'avait fait reculer en arrière.

Hook lui décocha simplement un sourire en coin – un sourire hautain et supérieur - et se détourna pour dire plus haut encore:

''Ah, et j'oubliais: je serais uniquement escorté par la jeune fille ici présente.'' fit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête Jane, avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

''Et pourquoi cela, _pirate_?'' répliqua Lily.

''Oui, pourquoi cela, je vous prie?'' ajouta Jane, le ton chargé de reproche et de soupçon.

''Trop de fois votre tribu a tenté de me tuer – et cette jeune fille, pas encore. Laissez-lui donc cette chance, pour changer.''

''Ah! Alors ça, ce n'est pas vraiment une raison valable, n'est-ce pas Lily?... Lily?''

Jane jeta un regard paniqué à Lily la Tigresse. Ignorant ses appels à l'aide silencieux, la princesse décida aussitôt: ''Marché conclu.''

''Quoi?'' Jane était hors de ses gonds. ''Princesse! C'est clairement suspect et -''

Celle-ci descendit rapidement de son trône et entraîna rapidement Jane hors du cercle pour la prendre à l'écart.

''Jane, écoute-moi attentivement. Une fois que Talutah aura été libérée, tu prendras cette arme'' – elle lui enfouit un coutelas dans la main – ''et tu tueras cet homme.'' Le sang de Jane ne fit qu'un tour.

''Mais c'est hors de question!''

''Et pourquoi? Il l'a mérité plus qu'à son tour.''

''Pourquoi? Mais parce que je ne suis _pas une tueuse_!''

''Tu ne le sais pas encore, tu n'as jamais essayé.''

''Eh bien, je ne compte pas m'y mettre de sitôt! Désolée, princesse: je l'escorterai et vous ramènerai Talutah, mais mon devoir s'arrête ici. J'apprécie votre tribu et vous remercie sincèrement pour cette amitié qui nous lie, mais je ne saurais tuer un homme de sang-froid.'' Elle redonna le coutelas à Lily en signe de refus complet.

Lily la contempla un instant, jaugeant sa soudaine faiblesse de son froid regard de cheftaine.

''Très bien. C'est là ta décision; je me dois de la respecter. Tu nous aides déjà grandement.''

''Vraiment?'' fit Jane dubitativement. ''C'est tout? Tu ne m'en veux pas plus que ça?

''C'est là tout.''

A ce moment fut apporté Hook, que l'on avait détaché du totem mais que l'on conservait bras liés pour empêcher toute révolte impromptue. Pour un homme ligoté et entouré sous tous les angles d'ennemis, il avait l'air trop à son aise. _Ce fichu arrogant._

/

Une satanée plaie, avait conclu Hook. C'est ce que cette maudite Jane avait été ces derniers mois.

Elle était arrivée à bord de son bateau, elle et ses propres et irritantes manières, mais n'avait jamais paru mal à l'aise. Comme si, où qu'elle aille, elle se trouvait toujours à sa place. Comme si elle faisait partie de Neverland; sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'appartenait pas à cette société; ni à celle des pirates, ni à celle des Garçons Perdus.

Quand Hook était arrivé à Neverland (il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien), il avait tenté si difficilement de conserver ses manières Etoniennes parmi la masse d'imbéciles qui l'entourait. Grâce à cela, il était devenu le meilleur pirate de tous, bien sûr; mais cependant, il ne parviendrait jamais à réintégrer les plus hautes sphères de la société à nouveau. Il avait dû faire un choix et nier une partie de lui-même. Plus jamais Hook ne serait entièrement accepté, lui et sa réputation entachée de sang. Devrait-il décider de revenir en Angleterre, il serait alors aux yeux de tous le malsain pirate indigne de confiance qui ne retrouverait jamais son prestige perdu; en restant à Neverland, il serait pour toujours l'Etonnien cultivé commettant des crimes sans sens avec ses compagnons illettrés.

Toujours, des choix devaient être faits; c'était cela, faire preuve de bonnes manières – ou c'était ce dont il se persuadait.

Pourtant, elle arriva. Et la façon avec laquelle elle se présentait avec une telle aisance... Elle n'eut jamais à nier une part d'elle-même. Elle restait toujours entièrement Jane, collant à ses croyances, malgré le fait d'être une adulte entièrement informée de la régulation du monde de la société. Et c'était précisément ce qui la rendait _si foutrement énervante_. Une preuve vivante que toutes ses croyances sur les bonnes manières – et cela lui restait au travers de la gorge – pourraient être erronées.

Cette femme, cette adulte, restait capable d'évoluer dans n'importe quel cercle de la société, d'y être acceptée, et ce sans faire un seul sacrifice. Un rappel vivant que Hook pourrait ne pas être rompu à l'art des bonnes manières comme il le pensait. Si Peter Pan n'avait jamais existé, elle aurait très bien pu devenir sa Nemesis pour ce qu'elle représentait.

Quand elle s'était installée à bord de son navire, il avait d'abord espéré devenir quelqu'un de noble à nouveau – de se refaire une réputation d'homme de qualité aux yeux de quelqu'un ne l'ayant jamais rencontré. Après tout, n'apportait-elle pas une part de son ancien monde avec elle, où l'ordre social était le maître-mot? Peut-être parviendrait-il à renouer avec l'ancien Etonnien sommeillant en lui?

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était têtue, évidemment, et l'avait rapidement identifié comme ennemi elle aussi. A nouveau, il se retrouvait catapulté dans son costume d'ennemi malveillant, l'anglais éduqué d'Eton enfoui sous le poids de la piraterie.

C'est lorsqu'elle tenta de se jouer de lui qu'il comprit qu'il avait placé de faux espoirs en elle. Lui, le plus grand capitaine de Neverland, être joué par une stupide étrangère! Il tenta bien de la mettre hors de sa vue, mais apparemment ses bonnes manières naturelles firent en sorte qu'elle parvienne à redevenir une membre de l'équipage. Sincèrement horripilant.

Elle ne lui manqua surtout pas une fois partie; bien que son avantage contre Pan avait disparu avec elle, le poids de l'avoir constamment à bord l'était aussi. Mais elle restait toujours présente dans les mémoires de son équipage, et trop souvent au goût de Hook entendit-il son nom au travers d'une conversation. Cela lui déplaisait. Comment osait-elle gagner une réputation; elle, une jeune chose futile?

Et voilà que désormais, elle était à nouveau devant lui. Au lieu de mourir comme n'importe quelle peste aurait dû, elle était parvenue à s'en sortir avec brio; sans doute insidieusement, il n'en doutait pas. Il avait pourtant espéré qu'elle fusse mangée par un tigre, depuis sa disparition; mais au lieu de ça, elle avait obtenu le soutien d'un autre type de Tigre; une Tigresse, à la tête du clan d'Indiens le plus féorce de Neverland, pour couronner le tout. Son habitude de mettre tout le monde dans sa poche aurait-elle une fin?

En la voyant, la rancoeur et la jalousie refirent surface. Il pensa simplement qu'il n'avait qu'à la tuer. Il effacerait la preuve que quelqu'un puisse le surpasser en bonnes manières. Après tout, plus d'obligations ne l'enchaînait – il n'avait plus à la garder en vie pour attirer Pan, plus de Smee pour la défendre... Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il se trouvait littéralement enchaîné. Le meurtre serait pour plus tard, dans ce cas.

Pour l'instant, il devait agir avec élégance. Comme un véritable Etonien le ferait.


	12. Terrains changeants

**Chapitre 12**

_« Let's join forces  
We've got our guns and horses »_

* * *

Souriante, elle adressa à ses amis de derniers signes d'au revoir avant d'entamer son voyage. Les yeux dans le vague, Hook patientait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils partirent enfin, il remercia intérieurement les dieux de la mer d'avoir mis fin à ce spectacle de bonnes intentions. _Enfin du calme_, songea-t-il.

Ce fut sans compter sur Jane, visiblement décidée à parler.

''Très bien, Hook. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici? Quel plan machiavélique avez-vous en tête, cette fois-ci?'' Cette question ne l'avait pas laissée en paix depuis qu'elle avait revu le capitaine de façon si peu orthodoxe quelques heures plus tôt. Sa réponse ne l'apaisa pas.

''Croyez-le ou non: de temps à autre, il se pourrait que je n'aie aucun plan machiavélique en tête, Jane. Quand au pourquoi... Auriez-vous considéré l'idée que je partais tout bonnement à la recherche de votre délicate personne?'' répondit Hook avec un sourire qu'il imaginait sans doute être charmant.

La réaction de Jane s'apparenta fortement à celle de quelqu'un levant les yeux au ciel pour tenter de voir celui-ci au travers de son crâne. Son visage semblant dire ''assez ou je écorche vivant'', elle inclina sa tête sur le côté et poussa le plus long soupir d'irritation avant de répondre.

''Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Je ne me souviens que trop bien de notre dernière entrevue.'' Les images de l'horrible dîner qu'ils furent forcés de partager dans la cabine du capitaine refirent surface. Elle haussa les épaules pour les faire partir.

''Avez-vous réellement aucune idée d'où se trouve Talutah?''

''Vous m'offensez, Jane. Je pense être un homme de parole!''

''Seulement quand cela coïncide avec vos propres intérêts...'' répondit-elle, une expression de dégoût sur son visage.

Hook prit une fausse expression choquée, la bouche ouverte comme un mauvais acteur de théâtre, pour l'ennuyer un peu plus. ''Je me dois d'admettre que je ne me rappelais pas de vous comme d'une demoiselle si amère.'' Jane ne put s'empêcher de grogner à cette remarque.

''Quelle surprise! Peut-être que, qui sait? La menace de votre présence ne me permettait sans doute pas de telles libertés? Les circonstances sont _assez _différentes désormais, je crois!''

''Je crains fort que votre sarcasme ne sache m'atteindre, Jane. Cependant, réjouissez-vous donc! Il me semble que je ne puisse vous menacer d'aucune façon sous les circonstances actuelles. Je vous prie, n'hésitez pas à dire toutes les choses déplaisantes que vous brûliez de me jeter depuis si longtemps.''

''Avec plaisir, dès que vous me révélerez où se trouve Talutah.''

Hook la devança alors et lui fit face, ce qui força Jane à ralentir.

''Que diriez-vous d'un marché? Je vous révèle la cachette de votre Talutah... Tandis que vous me révélerez votre secret pour avoir survécu si longtemps sans l'aide de votre précieux Pan? Il se trouve que je suis plutôt d'humeur curieuse, aujourd'hui.'' Encore une fois, il jouait avec elle. Jane se retint de le frapper.

Tirant désormais avec colère sur le bout de la corde retenant le pirate captif, elle s'arrêta abruptement.

''Nom d'un chien, Hook, quel est votre satané _problème_? Arrêtez d'essayer de plaisanter avec moi, _pirate_, ou je vous le promets: je vous jette en pâture au premier crocodile que nous rencontrons – ou n'importe quelle bête avec un appétit assez _large_ pour digérer votre immense ego, et je trouverais Talutah sans votre aide!''

Hook haussa un sourcil, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il fit un pas vers elle. ''Allons, Jane, je ne peux m'en empêcher – j'apprécie de voir votre petit visage irrité prendre cette teinte rouge. Maintenant, quant à où se trouve Talutah -''

Soudain, il se jeta sur Jane à l'improviste, tentant de lui faire perdre sa balance et de s'échapper. Mais Jane, plus rapide, prit un pas sur le côté, causant à Hook de tomber lourdement sur son propre coude. Elle dût se refréner de lui attribuer un coup de pied bien placé, mais tira à la place l'épée qui lui avait été confisquée.

''Maintenant, je vous le répète à nouveau: ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous fasse confiance. Tentez quelque chose comme ça à nouveau et dites adieu à vos côtes.'' Tandis qu'il se relevait, Jane conserva ses distances, pour être sûre qu'il ne tente rien de stupide à nouveau. Bien sûr, elle ne lui briserait pas les côtes – elle avait vu assez de films pour savoir que c'était douloureux, mais n'aurait jamais su comment s'y prendre.

''Peut-être votre âpreté m'a t-elle manqué, après tout'' dit-il, se tenant enfin sur ses pieds grâce à un arbre lui offrant le soutien que Jane ne lui proposait pas.

''J'aimerais être capable de dire la même chose.''

''Vous savez que vous mentez.''

''Taisez-vous et menez-moi à Talutah.''

Lui adressant un dernier sourire suffisant, il marmonna seulement un sarcastique ''vos désirs sont des ordres'' avant de reprendre leur chemin. Bien qu'il ne soit captif, sa façon d'agir était délibérément provocatrice – trop provocatrice au goût de Jane. Ce qui était forcément de mauvaise augure.

Pendant un moment, ils continuèrent tout droit; Jane gardait un œil sur Hook en le suivait en silence. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la mènerait dans un piège: puisqu'il n'avait pas été secouru au camp des Indiens, son équipage n'avait sans doute aucune idée d'où il se trouvait pour le moment. De plus, d'après ce qu'elle avait appris lors de son séjour sur le Jolly Roger, les pirates évitaient de s'installer sur les territoires indiens. Tant qu'ils restaient à l'intérieur des frontières, elle était en sécurité. Cependant, Hook quittait désormais le chemin et commençait à s'aventurer à gauche, puis à droite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'ils avaient complètement quitté la piste principale.

''Très bien, Hook'' elle s'arrêta soudainement, forçant le capitaine à se retourner. ''Où pour l'amour de Neverland nous trouvons-nous?''

''Soit. Croyez-le ou non, mais je sais bel et bien où est cachée Talutah. Ce qui est l'endroit vers lequel nous nous dirigeons.''

Jusqu'alors, Jane n'était pas entièrement sûre de la véracité des propos de Hook au sujet de Talutah. Désormais, elle était quelque peu confortée à ce sujet – mais pas entièrement. Hook impliqué, elle ne pourrait jamais être entièrement confortée.

''Eh bien, voilà qui est rassurant – mais pourriez-vous décrire l'endroit exact où nous nous rendons?''

''Je pensais que vous le demanderiez.'' Il fit une pause, laissant le suspense flotter sur quelques battements de cœur, avant de rependre.

''Voyez-vous, de temps à autres, nous autres capitaines pirates de Neverland avons cette petite compétition. Comprenez, les choses deviennent _mornes_ par ici, surtout lorsque cette plaie de Pan n'est pas dans les parages... Voilà pourquoi il est naturel qu'après quelques pintes, quelques-uns d'entre nous cherchent une nouvelle distraction. Parfois, c'est juste l'affaire d'un duel à mort entre deux pirates trop vantards – toujours distrayant, mais rarement... imaginatif. C'est pourquoi, il y a quelques jours, un collègue du nom de Matthew Bowen – capitaine de _La Sorcière Écarlate_ – inventa les règles d'une nouvelle compétition.'' Jane prit une profonde inspiration, comprenant peu à peu à quoi rimait la disparition de Talutah. Hook continua.

''Il capturerait un indien – un indien important, pas seulement le premier venu. Puis, il le cacherait dans une grotte proche de la Crique de l'Homme Mort. Le premier à délivrer cet indien - ou à le garder otage dans le cas de Matthew Bowen – gagnerait: à la fois de l'argent et de la renommée. Les trois capitaines participant à cette compétition commenceraient autour du camp indien. Bien évidemment, nous serions seuls – recevoir de l'aide de nos équipages respectifs aurait rendu les choses trop faciles. Puis, en essayant de dépasser le camp indien sans se faire saisir -''

''Tâche à laquelle vous avez échoué misérablement'' ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre Jane. Elle affronta le regard glacé que Hook lui lança, et pendant une seconde dût se rappeler qu'elle était à l'abri de ses sautes d'humeur létaux, le pirate étant engoncé dans ses liens.

''Effectivement, miss Jane, tâche à laquelle j'ai échoué. Cependant, cette erreur ne fut pas totalement regrettable. En effet, vous allez m'aider à gagner cette compétition.''

''Excusez-moi? Je ne ferais pas partie de ce sale jeu malsain et arrogant, merci beaucoup!'' cracha t-elle, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

''Oh, est-ce vraiment le cas? Dois-je comprendre que vous refusez de délivrer votre chère Talutah?''

''Ne posez pas de stupides questions rhétoriques! Vous n'aviez pas l'air de tant apprécier mon 'aide' lorsque vous avez tenté de vous échapper plus tôt.''

''Une mise à l'épreuve sans conséquences pour considérer votre valeur. Prenez ceci en compte, Jane: en échouant à cette simple attaque, comment auriez-vous pu être capable de sauver votre précieuse princesse indienne?''

Jane produit un 'humph' de mécontentement. Oh, quel chien! Bien qu'elle tienne le bon bout de la corde, il lui semblait être celle qui y était attachée. Encore une fois, elle pensait être maître du jeu, simplement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était qu'un pion profitable. Elle s'était fait un sang d'encre du sort de Talutah... Capturée pour un satané jeu, voué à distraire un groupe de pirates!

Frustrée, il lui fallut un moment avant de se calmer. Le capitaine ne fit pas un geste, observant en silence ses réactions. Après quelques minutes, elle parvint à se reprendre pour dire:

''Bien. Et si nous perdons?''

''Si je perds, quelqu'un d'autre décidera du sort de Talutah. En la revendant aux indiens pour une rançon honorable, dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire des cas...''

Jane n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Elle eut un frisson, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit lentement.

''Nous gagnerons.''

''Comment en être si certaine, miss Jane? Nous n'avons ni plan, ni...''

''Nous gagnerons.'' Elle fixa Hook avec une telle défiance qu'il fit un pas en arrière. ''Je ne vous libérerais pas tant que nous n'avons pas atteint la Crique de l'Homme Mort.'' _Et je n'aurais ni repos ou sommeil._ ''Je vous suis. Allons-y, dépêchons.''

Hook ne fit pas d'objections pour remarquer qu'elle était la cause de leur retardement, et fit ce qu'elle dit. Le sort de l'indienne lui importait peu, mais pas l'issue de cette compétition. Ils pourraient atteindre la crique avant la fin de la journée, mais auraient besoin de se reposer à un moment pour récupérer leurs forces. Un combat serait probablement nécessaire pour délivrer la captive.

Pour l'instant, il devait supporter le reste de la marche avec Jane. Elle pourrait être utile au combat, mais les tics dans sa main fantôme ne signifiaient qu'une chose: ses intentions meurtrières à son égard étaient toujours présentes. _Une chose à la fois. Pas de précipitation_, se convainc t-il.

/

Durant la marche de plusieurs heures, peu de mots s'échangèrent. Jane se préoccupait trop du sort de Talutah.

Elle était une véritable amie, pleine de joie et de gentillesse. Même si le sort ne l'avait pas épargnée. Disparue durant une chasse ayant mal tourné, la mère de Talutah et Lily avait laissé ses deux filles seules. Lily, sans le montrer, pleurait le deuil de sa mère autant que Talutah. Bientôt, elle choisit de passer outre ces moments difficiles en développant ses capacités de combat; sa rage était sa première arme. Mais Talutah, plus jeune, ne pouvait pas se battre alors, et suite à l'absence de son père, souvent parti en raid ou en campagne, fut élevée par le camp. Des anciens, elle apprit la patience; des soigneurs, elle apprit la compassion; mais avant tout, elle apprit l'amour et le partage. Une seule âme aussi bonne que Talutah n'aurait jamais dû être exposée à ce qu'elle affrontait maintenant.

Les articulations de Jane blanchirent tandis qu'elle serrait ses poings plus fort.

Le soleil commençait à descendre. Hook décida qu'il était temps de se reposer afin de se préparer à leur mission de sauvetage. Jane ne put s'empêcher d'accepter, ses membres s'alourdissant et son estomac de plus en plus vide. Le son que celui-ci produit lorsqu'ils s'installèrent contre des arbres ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par Hook.

''J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas omis de prendre quelque subsistance avec vous pour remédier à ce problème'' dit-il, espérant récupérer quelque chose à manger de sa part.

Il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'elle retira une mangue de son sac et la lui jeta. Le fruit atterrit sur son giron et Hook parvint à le saisir avec sa main gauche. Son crochet aurait pu être d'une utilité non négligeable pour éplucher le fruit... Cependant, ses poignets étaient liés avec une telle étroitesse que son champ d'action se trouvait grandement limité. En fait, il réalisa son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit nécessitant main et crochet. Lentement mais manifestement, il racla sa gorge pour obtenir l'attention de Jane. Avec un grognement, elle leva sa tête.

''Je ne souhaite pas vous ennuyer plus que nécessaire, Jane, mais il me semble être dans l'incapacité de venir à bout de ce fruit moi-même.'' Hook détestait demander l'aide de qui que ce soit, mais sa faim eut alors raison de lui.

''Vous avez un crochet. Rendez-le utile.'' Ce fut au tour du capitaine de grogner de frustration.

''A moins de me libérer de mes liens, je ne serais pas capable de bouger ce crochet même si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui pourrait très bien être le cas, sauf si votre intention _est_ de me laisser mourir de faim.''

Levant les yeux au ciel comme tant d'autres fois au cours de cette journée, elle se leva en marmonnant quelque chose du genre ''soit, pas besoin d'être aussi dramatique''.

Jane fit quelques pas en avant et s'accroupit devant Hook, tirant un petit couteau de sa botte. Elle prit la mangue de la main de Hook, ses doigts évitant consciencieusement les siens, et commença à en retirer la peau bout après bout. Le capitaine espérait qu'elle reste silencieuse, mais leur proximité actuelle rendait le silence plus lourd que lors de leur marche dans les bois. Bien sûr, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

''Vous savez, Hook; vous avez une attitude différente depuis que j'ai quitté le Jolly Roger. N'est-ce pas?''

''Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même – les circonstances sont différentes.''

''Ainsi, vous agissez si nonchalamment car vous n'êtes plus en mesure de me donner d'ordres? D'habitude, je dirais que quelqu'un d'attaché serait plus humble.'' répondit Jane, d'un ton soulignant qu'il ne trompait personne.

_Touché._

''Si vous pensiez que je serais le plus humble des captifs, j'ai bien peur que vous ne vous trompiez.''

''Hmph. Vous avez raison, évidemment.'' Elle s'interrompit un moment, pensive. ''Cependant, avec vos manières doucereuses plutôt inhabituelles... On pourrait penser que vous préparez un mauvais coup.'' Elle interrompit sa besogne pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ne montra aucune forme d'émotion particulière. N'obtenant rien de lui, elle retourna à l'épluchage et à la discussion. ''Je me souviens que, la dernière fois que vous avez agi de cette manière, vous essayiez de faire en sorte que je vous fasse confiance. J'ai peur que ça ne marche pas un deuxième coup, capitaine.''

Hook allait dire quelque chose, au risque de la rendre plus suspicieuse que jamais. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais à ce moment la main de Jane glissa, se coupant au bout du doigt; du sang suivit peu après.

''Flûte.'' Elle s'interrompit et leva instinctivement sa main à ses lèvres pour mordiller et sucer légèrement le bout ensanglanté de son doigt. Hook oublia ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle cherchait des yeux quelque chose dans quoi enrouler son doigt, et sans réellement savoir pourquoi – ou peut-être car c'était respecter les bonnes manières que de le faire – il lui proposa son foulard. Avec son aisance naturelle, elle sourit et accepta son offre. Se penchant vers lui, elle tendit sa main droite pour doucement tirer le tissu de sa poche.

Cependant, sa main gauche était toujours portée à sa bouche et sa position accroupie ne l'aidait nullement à conserver sa balance. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser, le sol déloyal avait glissé sous ses pieds, et Jane s'écroula entièrement sur le capitaine.

Le monde s'interrompit le temps d'un demi battement de cœur.

Aussitôt après, le temps reprit ses droits et Jane réalisa, non sans horreur, qu'elle était étalée dans une position loin d'être bienvenue – sur le corps de Hook. Elle avait instinctivement positionné ses avant-bras devant elle pendant sa courte chute, et ils s'appuyaient désormais sur le torse du capitaine. Ses genoux étaient froids, enfoncés dans la terre mouillée. Mais, plus que tout, elle pouvait se sentir affalée entre les jambes de Hook, une à chaque côté de ses flancs. Affligée par la situation, elle leva les yeux; une expression dévastée peinte sur son visage, ses joues roses d'embarras.

Le capitaine avait l'air – si telle chose était possible pour un pirate sans peur – tout autant décontenancé que Jane. En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, il se retrouvait écrasé sous le corps d'une femme l'ayant tenu captif ces dernières heures. Une position rendue encore plus inconfortable par ses poignets, liés devant lui: le ventre de la jeune femme s'appuyait doucement contre sa main et son crochet au fil de sa respiration. Il était, plus que jamais, incapable de bouger s'il le souhaitait.

Il considéra Jane, qui, à ce moment précis, incarnait l'embarras. Son visage avait pris une teinte rosée tandis que ses cheveux étaient en train de livrer une bataille autour de sa tête; une mèche retenue prisonnière entre ses lèvres. Cette vision n'aurait pas dû être plaisante. Il se sentit aussitôt en proie à une violente colère contre lui-même lorsqu'il s'aperçut pourtant – qu'il ne la trouvait pas désagréable. Une colère qui augmenta quand il se demanda s'il voulait réellement rompre ce moment.

Il grimaça en essayant de se redresser et Jane se leva d'un bond, retirant rapidement ses mains du torse de Hook. Bientôt, elle était sur ses deux pieds, arrangeant ses vêtements et éclaircissant sa gorge pour s'assurer de briser la gêne de la scène.

''Je suis'' commença t-elle, récupérant son couteau et la mangue ayant roulé quelques pieds plus loin, ''terriblement désolée''. N'étant pas sûre de savoir si elle contrôlait ses mouvements, elle replaça rapidement son couteau dans sa botte et plaça le fruit à côté de Hook.

''Très bien'' fut tout ce qu'il put répondre. Si ceci était arrivé à bord de son bateau, il aurait tué la personne qui aurait osé tomber sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas son bateau, il n'était pas libre, et ne pouvait rien dire d'autre que ''Aucun mal n'a été causé'', tout en se maudissant pour cela.

Jane saisit son propre fruit dans son sac et l'informa:

''Nous atteindrons la crique dans environ une heure. Vous feriez mieux de manger, maintenant.'' Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les bois, laissant Hook seul pour qu'il ne puisse entendre son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine.


	13. Mission de sauvetage

**Chapitre 13**

_Musique: _Take What Is Ours!_ In Assassin's Creed: Black Flag_

* * *

Il était temps de passer à l'action.

Jane tira d'un coup sec sur la bande de cuir qui retenait son épée. D'un geste, elle fixa dans son dos son carquois et son arc. Assurée, elle glissa son coutelas dans sa botte après avoir testé son tranchant. Elle leva enfin les yeux sur Hook.

''Allons-y.''

Il ne pût que l'accompagner. Certes, il ne serait détaché et libre qu'une fois cette affaire terminée. Pour lui, cette mission dans laquelle sa détentrice s'était engagée n'était pourtant qu'un jeu; le sort de l'appât indien lui importait peu. Perdre était une perspective désagréable, assurément, mais il saurait en passer outre; pour lui, peu de choses étaient en jeu. Mais la façon dont la jeune Jane se préparait à la confrontation à venir ravivait son goût pour l'aventure, quelque chose dont il avait besoin. Soudainement, perdre prenait un sens plus lourd que celui de perdre quelques pièces d'or mises en jeu lors de paris alcoolisés. Hook jouait quitte ou double. Oh, comme le sang dans ses veines semblait alors se vivifier!

Il ne confia à Jane aucune de ces sensations sur le chemin. Elle n'y aurait sans doute prêté que peu, sinon aucune, attention. Son regard brûlant n'était fixé que sur une seule chose: la Crique de l'Homme Mort. Pensait-elle aux prochaines morts à venir en ce lieu?

Soudain, il s'interrompit dans sa marche.

''Shh. Doucement. Nous y sommes presque.'' Jane et lui évolueraient désormais prudemment.

''Je le sais. Quel est notre plan d'attaque?''

''Plan d'attaque? Je pensais absurdement que vous étiez chargée d'en concevoir un. Je ne suis que votre humble – et captif – guide.'' Hook ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être volontairement irritant quand il le pouvait. La piraterie, entre autres, avait cette tendance à teindre le caractère.

Jane dût se retenir de pousser un grognement de frustration. Se passant une main lasse sur le visage, elle respira trois fois avant de reprendre.

''Bien. Approchons-nous et tentons d'analyser le terrain en premier lieu.''

Le chemin que prirent la jeune femme et le pirate leur permirent d'avoir une vue parfaite sur l'entrée de la grotte. Installés sur une colline à quelques mètres du lieu de l'action, ils s'avisèrent cependant de se cacher derrière des fourrés avant d'entamer leur étude de la situation. Puis Jane aperçut Talutah. La jeune fille se trouvait assise, pieds et poings liés ainsi que les yeux bandés, gardée par deux pirates à l'entrée de la grotte.

''Il s'agit sans doute de Will le Futé et Max le Fou... Deux hommes de l'équipage de Bowen.'' Hook laissa cette information parvenir à Jane avant de reprendre. ''Si les partenaires de l'organisateur de la compétition sont encore sur les lieux, nous pouvons supposer que nous avons devancé les deux autres concurrents.''

''Je peux appréhender deux hommes. Mais si jamais il y a d'autres gardes -'' Mauvaise chose à dire. A cet instant, deux autres hommes sortirent de la grotte. Le premier était un homme petit mais râblé, un sabre et une épée à chaque côté de sa taille. Le second, plus imposant et plus terrifiant, tatoué jusqu'au crâne mais pâle comme la mort, était sans aucun doute le capitaine de _La Sorcière Écarlate _Matthew Bowen, visiblement prêt à se battre pour conserver son otage. De lourds bijoux d'or suspendus à ses oreilles entières tintaient à chaque pas. Jane fixa l'homme qu'elle analysa rapidement comme étant le plus dangereux. C'était donc lui, l'homme qui avait eu l'idée de cette compétition malsaine; celui qui avait capturé Talutah.

Mais un homme qui participait également à ce concours insensé – et s'y prêtait à cœur joie – se trouvait également à ses côtés. Elle réprima le dégoût que Hook lui inspira à cet instant précis. Elle aurait besoin de lui, mais ne saurait l'admettre à voix haute. Pas tant qu'elle n'y était pas contrainte.

''Quatre hommes, donc. Je peux mettre à terre deux d'entre eux d'ici grâce à mon arc. Le temps que les deux autres n'arrivent, je pourrais peut-être même en mettre un troisième hors d'état de nuire. Et je m'occupe du dernier au corps-à-corps.'' Jane annonça son plan de façon déterminée mais Hook réprima un rire moqueur.

''Oh, Jane. Jane, j'ignorais que vous ne teniez si peu à la vie.'' Celle-ci ne répondit rien, mais fixa sur lui des yeux furieux.

''Voyons, soyons quelque peu réalistes – je suis certain que vous avez parfaitement appris à tirer à l'arc chez les Indiens –''

''Vous en voulez la preuve, pirate?''

''– Mais jamais vous n'arriverez à décocher assez vite une fois le premier homme touché. Et croyez-moi, ces hommes sont rapides, ils connaissent leur terrain. Ils seront sur nous avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de bander votre arc une seconde fois.''

Il avait raison. Ce satané pirate avait raison; si la justesse ne lui faisait pas défaut, la vitesse était quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas encore maîtriser. Quand au corps-à-corps, elle n'osait en réalité trop y penser de près. Elle était parée, mais contre trois pirates en même temps? Voilà qu'elle se permettait de douter de ses capacités. Jane soupira longuement. Et voilà qu'elle ne pouvait plus y échapper.

''Que proposez-vous donc, _guide_?'' Hook lui adressa un sourire narquois.

''Libérez-moi. Je vous prêterais main forte... Une seule main, certes, mais non négligeable.'' Ce fût au tour de Jane de se retenir d'exprimer tout son dédain.

''Je suppose que vous pouvez imaginer pourquoi je ne me réchauffe pas_ particulièrement_ à cette idée.''

''Certainement. Mais, d'un autre côté...'' Il s'interrompit, se rapprocha de Jane. ''...quel autre choix avez-vous?''

Jane déglutit mais soutint son regard. Tout comme il soutint le sien. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement; elle le savait et l'avait, au fond, toujours su. L'aide du capitaine Hook était la seule qu'elle possédait. Elle en avait malheureusement besoin pour sauver son amie; amie dont la propre famille vouait une haine sans bornes aux pirates.

Doucement, si doucement, elle fit glisser son coutelas hors de sa chaussure. Tout était silencieux. Hook ne bougea pas; il la regarda seulement. Portant son coutelas auprès de ses liens, elle s'interrompit. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer tout doute et toute peur des conséquences de son geste.

''Hook...'' Jane marqua une pause, et fixa d'un regard intense le pirate, presque quémandant. ''S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je n'ai pas tort de vous faire confiance.''

Toute forme de sourire s'était évanouie du visage du capitaine. Seul restaient les yeux bleus perçants, répondant silencieusement à la demande de Jane.

D'un coup sec, elle trancha ses liens.

Pendant un instant, Hook contempla seulement ses membres devenus libres. Puis il leva enfin les yeux sur elle, un rictus se formant au coin de ses lèvres. Jane retint son souffle, figée.

''Eh bien? Qu'attendons-nous pour sauver votre Talutah?''

Et Jane dût se retenir de rire de soulagement.

''Très bien'' fit-elle en lui remettant – un peu à contrecœur – son épée. Hook l'accueillit avec un sourire franc, comme on retrouve un vieil ami. ''Je vous propose de faire le tour et de les surprendre par derrière, au corps-à-corps. Évidemment, il serait bon d'attaquer –''

''– uniquement une fois que vous aurez commencé à décocher vos flèches'' l'interrompit Hook. ''Technique rudimentaire, mais certaine.''

Jane lui adressa un faible sourire et hocha la tête, avant de river de nouveau ses yeux sur leurs ennemis. Deux d'entre eux étaient retournés dans la grotte, dont Matthew Bowen. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'agisse de sa première cible, mais devrait faire autrement. Glissant son arc de ses épaules et sortant une flèche, elle prit une grande inspiration. Sa position était plutôt avantageuse, mais... Il s'agissait de sa première expérience de combat réel et planifié. Et ça, elle ne pourrait l'avouer à Hook et ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle parviendrait à faire de son mieux.

Le capitaine lança un dernier regard à Jane. La jeune femme semblait évidemment inexpérimentée. Comment avait-elle pu seulement survivre seule depuis son départ du _Jolly Roger_? De la sueur coulait le long de sa tempe et ses mains tremblaient presque en bandant son arc. Mais dans ses yeux luisait la détermination la plus pure. Les lèvres étroitement serrées, elle respirait lentement, prête à passer à l'action. Quelque chose en Hook lui fit presque manquer un battement de cœur. Sans mot dire, il se glissa rapidement parmi les ombres de la jungle et partit rejoindre la grotte.

Jane était seule. Dans l'anticipation de l'attaque, ses sens se décuplèrent. Elle ressentait le vent au degré le plus extrême; le contact de la terre sur sa peau se faisait presque accueillant, rassurant. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se sentit soudainement entière; elle ne faisait qu'un avec les éléments qui l'entouraient. Elle était prête, comprit-elle. Au loin, elle aperçut Hook se glissant parmi les rochers de la grotte. Son bras raffermit son maintien sur la corde de son arc. Elle ajusta sa visée sur le pirate – Max le Fou – à la gauche de Talutah.

Un souffle. Et la flèche traversa les airs.

Le pirate percuta le sol en un bruit sourd que Jane entendit à peine. L'homme gisait recroquevillé, les mains sur la flèche traversant sa jambe; seul son cri de douleur la ramena à elle. Rapidement, elle banda son arc une seconde fois tandis qu'Hook entrait en action.

Il atteignit le second pirate avant même que celui-ci ne sache où attaquer. L'épée fendit l'air et trancha l'homme en son flanc. Avant de laisser une chance à celui-ci de parer, Hook l'avait déjà assommé de la poignée de son épée. Si Jane s'était tenue assez près, elle aurait entendu le fracas de quelques dents lorsqu'il tomba à terre. Il repoussa le corps du pirate inconscient d'un coup de botte et se prépara déjà à l'attaque d'un troisième pirate. Jane se prépara à la sortie de Matthew Bowen, qui ne manqua pas d'être attiré par le chaos régnant à l'extérieur. Plus menaçant que jamais, le pirate ennemi semblait heureux de pouvoir enfin se battre. Ses dents luisaient et ses yeux brillaient d'une sauvagerie pure.

Elle banda son arc et tira, rapidement, trop rapidement. Une seconde flèche traversa l'air... Pour s'écraser contre à rocher à quelques centimètres du capitaine de _La Sorcière Écarlate_.

Elle était découverte. Les yeux perçants du pirate la repérèrent immédiatement et son sang sembla se glacer en ses veines. Elle n'avait plus que deux autres flèches. Elle en sortit une, en un souffle, tandis que Bowen se dirigeait vers elle. Plus que quelques mètres...

Elle ne choisit pas d'être clémente, comme pour le premier pirate. Elle n'en avait pas le temps, ni le luxe. La flèche partit droit vers la tête du capitaine ennemi; en une fraction de seconde, elle crut avoir gagné. Mais le capitaine se baissa au bon moment; la flèche atteint une cible, et se ficha dans le dos du pirate contre lequel se battait Hook. Mais Matthew Bowen était toujours en vie, et plus furieux que jamais. Une hache à la main, un couteau dans l'autre, il se dirigeait résolument vers Jane. Elle n'était non pas à court de flèches mais à court de temps. Elle ne pouvait que fuir.

Elle se roula hors de sa cachette et contourna le flanc de la colline, mettant un maximum de distance entre elle et Bowen. Elle n'avait plus que son coutelas, aussi se rua t-elle sur le pirate hurlant toujours de douleur à cause de la flèche plantée dans sa jambe pour lui subtiliser son sabre. Elle devrait tout miser sur le corps-à-corps... Bien qu'elle souhaitait, plus que tout, pouvoir l'éviter. Bowen était sans aucun doute un combattant expérimenté; elle pouvait le voir sur les cicatrices qui barraient ses bras, malgré ses tatouages.

Le sabre du pirate était pris parmi ses nombreuses ceintures; Jane tira, en panique, tentant de l'ôter, en vain. Elle perdait espoir de réussir à le prendre quand elle entendit derrière elle le son d'une arme fendant l'air. Abandonnant le sabre, elle se roula sur le côté, la hache du capitaine Bowen s'enfonçant dans le sol, à l'endroit même où elle se tenait une fraction de seconde auparavant. La hache fut arrachée du sol et s'abattit sur elle à nouveau; Jane s'esquiva encore une fois. Mais elle ne pourrait tenir longtemps. Elle était à terre, sans arme pour contrer celle de son ennemi, et tant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se relever, elle était vulnérable. La hache se brandit dans l'air une troisième fois. Jane faillit fermer les yeux... Mais entendit le son du métal contre le métal.

Hook en était venu au corps-à-corps avec Bowen. Jane se roula hors de leur zone de combat et se rua vers Talutah pour défaire ses liens. Une fois libre, la jeune indienne se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, murmurant des remerciements dans sa langue natale tandis que Jane tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Face à elle, les deux capitaines se livraient un combat sans merci, disputé entre hache et sabre, mais aussi entre poings, dents, têtes. Jane brisa l'étreinte pour regarder Talutah, s'assurer de son état. Mais à ce moment, la jeune fille prit un air horrifié, son regard fixé derrière Jane. Avant même que celle-ci ne comprenne la raison de son état, Talutah lui avait ôté son coutelas des mains. En un geste sûr et rapide, elle propulsa le couteau qui se ficha dans sa cible avec un bruit sec, suivi du son d'un corps s'écrasant au sol. Jane se retourna pour voir un dernier pirate, à quelques mètres d'elle, le coutelas planté entre ses deux yeux, son propre sabre glissant de sa main pour tomber sur le sol en un tintement lourd.

Un dernier bruit de métal retentit; le bruit presque musical d'un sabre glissant le long de la peau, tranchant les chairs. Matthew Bowen, défait, tomba sur le sol, dernier ennemi de cette lutte. Jane et Talutah fixèrent Hook – la rage sur son visage, ses yeux rouges se mélangeant à l'écarlate qui coulait sur son visage. Nul ne prononça un mot, et seuls les gémissements de Max le Fou virent briser le silence. Hook s'approchait de celui-ci quand Jane aperçut du mouvement derrière le capitaine – un mouvement rapide mais silencieux. De la forêt se dépêchait un homme, au tomahawk dirigé droit vers le crâne du pirate.

Jane ne réfléchit pas. D'un bond, elle sauta vers le capitaine et le poussa sans ménagement, pour le dévier du cercle mortel tracé par la hache indienne. Celle-ci frôla sa propre tête. Déjà, Hook, désormais conscient du danger, se relevait, en garde et prêt à contre-attaquer.

Un cri retentit dans la crique. Talutah se jeta sur l'indien, arrêta son bras. Hook et Jane restèrent figés face au spectacle, seulement capables d'observer.

''Frère, je te défends de t'en prendre à cet homme. Il m'a sauvé, et a sauvé Jane, notre amie.'' Jane reconnut l'indien, qui n'était autre qu'Aketcheta, le chasseur de la tribu de Lily la Tigresse. Celui-ci semblait plus que dubitatif et protesta immédiatement.

''J'ai reçu l'ordre de notre chef d'éliminer ce pirate une fois ta sécurité assurée'' répondit-il en désignant Hook. Jane reçut cette information comme un coup au cœur. Voilà pourquoi Lily l'avait laissée partir si aisément quand elle avait refusé de tuer Hook. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour tuer Hook d'une autre façon.

''Talutah, tu sais que l'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux pirates'' reprit-il. ''Et tu ne saurais désobéir à notre chef.'' Le ton d'Aketcheta se voulait conciliant, mais la haine des pirates se ressentait dans chacune des fibres de son être. Cependant, Talutah n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

''Notre chef est avant tout ma sœur, que je connais pour prendre des décisions injustes et irrationnelles. Refuser son ordre pour obéir au mien ne te déshonorera pas. Je t'ordonne de ranger ton arme et de me ramener parmi les nôtres. Assez de sang a coulé aujourd'hui.''

Le silence sembla se prolonger éternellement dans l'atmosphère électrique du groupe. Le jeune indien et Hook se toisèrent un long moment. Jane déglutit. Au bout d'un longue hésitation, Aketcheta finit par ranger son tomahawk et croisa ses bras devant lui. Il ne pardonnait pas à Hook, mais se voyait forcé de respecter le choix de Talutah, sinon risquait les représailles de sa sœur et chef. Sans vouloir le montrer, Jane fut plus soulagée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

''Merci, Frère.'' Talutah n'hésitait pas, quand à elle, à montrer son soulagement et sa joie d'avoir été entendue. ''Je souhaiterais parler un moment avec Jane. Tu peux rejoindre la forêt, je reviendrais à tes côtés très vite.'' Aketcheta eut un hochement de tête solennel et repartit vers la forêt, non sans adresser un dernier regard haineux à Hook, qui y répondit en touchant sa tempe du bout des doigts dans une salutation moqueuse. Jane et son amie firent quelques pas ensemble pour s'éloigner du carnage tandis que le capitaine faisait allègrement les poches des victimes.

''Jane, je ne saurais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Si tu reviens au camp avec moi, je veillerais à ce que l'on te couvre d'honneur mérité.'' Jane rougit mais refusa rapidement.

''Tu sais que tu en fais trop... Et que je ne suis pas la seule à t'avoir délivrée.'' Elle lança un regard en biais en direction de Hook et en profita pour changer de sujet, celui des honneurs la mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise. ''Voilà, tu as rencontré le terrible capitaine Hook'' reprit-elle plus bas. ''Alors, ses dents en pointes, ses yeux qui projettent du feu?'' dit-elle un adressant un clin d'œil à son amie. Ce fut au tour de Talutah de rougir.

''Tu as raison, j'ai été stupide de croire à ces sottises...'' Puis, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle ajouta: ''Et puis, ta description était assez juste... Sauf que tu as oublié de préciser qu'il ne manquait pas de charme, pour un pirate!''

Jane eut l'air interloquée et gênée pour un instant, puis s'autorisa à glousser comme une collégienne avec Talutah. Elle lui avait manqué.

Plus loin, Hook entendit le rire des jeunes filles pendant qu'il arrachait de la ceinture de Will le Futé sa bourse. Il contempla la jeune indienne, et surtout, Jane. Décidément, Hook ne se reconnaissait plus. Il s'était juré de tuer cette ennuyeuse peste dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion... Et que faisait-il? Il la sauvait en pleine bataille! Quelle folie l'avait saisi? Il était habitué à écorcher à tout va, surtout les personnes l'ayant contrarié. Voir un peu plus de sang ne l'aurait pas gêné, après tout. Hook resta songeur pour un moment, les yeux dans le vague, visiblement contrarié par son inconstance. Finalement, il décida que la sauver lui avait été profitable, après tout. Jane morte, la jeune indienne n'aurait certainement pas empêché le tomahawk de trancher sa tête.

C'est à ce moment que Jane et Talutah revirent vers le capitaine. La jeune indienne fut la première à lui adresser la parole.

''Malgré les conflits entre notre tribu et les gens de votre... profession, je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos efforts déployés aujourd'hui.'' Jane se garda de lui dévoiler la vérité au sujet de son enlèvement et de la compétition. Assez de mauvaises choses avaient eu lieu aujourd'hui. Talutah se tourna ensuite vers Jane.

''Je regrette que tu ne rentres pas avec moi. Tu en es bien sûre?''

''Oui. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, je pense. Tu sais que je n'aime pas m'éterniser.'' Talutah lui sourit doucement et lui assura qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue dans la tribu. Les deux amies se séparèrent chaleureusement. Jane suivit Talutah du regard tandis qu'elle rejoignit Aketcheta dans la forêt. Après lui avoir adressé un dernier signe d'au revoir, elle se trouva seule avec Hook. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de s'échanger un regard.

''Hook... Merci pour tout à l'heure.'' Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis, voyant qu'il restait silencieux, commença à s'éloigner. Elle entendit un raclement de gorge discret.

''Je vous retourne le remerciement, Jane.'' Sans se retourner, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il avait, après tout, de bonnes manières.

''Donc... Vous avez gagné cette compétition?'' Demanda t-elle, malgré sa répugnance pour ce jeu stupide.

''Il semblerait que oui. Ce cinquième pirate imprévu'' – il désigna l'homme au coutelas toujours planté entre les yeux – ''n'était autre que le second concurrent, qui a sans doute dû faire un pacte avec Bowen pour s'unir contre les deux autres participants.'' En voyant l'attitude choquée de Jane, il ajouta: ''Ce genre de pratiques est plus que répandue dans le domaine de la piraterie, Jane, voyons. C'était ma foi fort prévisible.''

''Et le dernier concurrent?'' demanda Jane.

''Sans doute capturé par une tribu indienne et mis à mort, je suppose. Peu me chaut.'' Jane eut cependant la mauvaise impression qu'on n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de ce capitaine-là. Cette sensation disparût bien vite quand elle aperçut une bourse dépassant de la poche de Max le Fou. Elle se dépêcha pour la lui ôter. Face à l'air légèrement surpris de Hook, elle dût s'expliquer, un sourire aux lèvres:

''Eh bien quoi? On ne vit pas avec des pirates pendant quelques mois sans emprunter certaines de leurs habitudes.''

''Et qu'allez-vous donc faire de cet argent, je vous prie?''

Jane réfléchit pendant un instant. Voler – non, récupérer – l'argent d'ennemis était une chose, le dépenser en était une autre. Elle avait vécu de troc entre les différentes tribus indiennes depuis très longtemps et s'était habituée à se contenter de peu. Mais maintenant...

''Maintenant que vous savez que je suis vivante, je n'ai plus à me cacher, ma foi. Je pourrais très bien aller dépenser cette jolie somme au port des pirates. Je pense m'y rendre immédiatement.'' Elle sourit. Elle pourrait s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, des livres... Des choses dont elle s'était privée depuis des mois.

Hook eut l'air hésitant. Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien, Jane dût lui demander:

''Et vous? Où allez-vous, désormais?'' Visiblement embarrassé, Hook finit par lui répondre, de l'ennui dans la voix:

''J'allais justement me rendre au port, pour célébrer cette victoire avec mon équipage.''

''Oh.'' Jane comprit cet ennui. ''Finalement, je ne vais sans doute pas m'y rendre immédiatement, mais peut-être d'ici un jour ou deux...'' En toute vérité, elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller et mourrait d'envie d'un bain chaud, voire d'un lit confortable. Mais elle préférait éviter l'embarras d'un nouveau voyage en compagnie du capitaine, qu'elle gênait visiblement. Pourtant, cette scène était ridicule, songea t-elle. Ils venaient de se sauver mutuellement la vie et préféraient recommencer à s'éviter, et peut-être même ne plus jamais se recroiser? Et, pour être sincère, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de voyager seule à nouveau. Elle se ravisa.

''Et puis non, au risque de sembler changeante, que dites-vous de faire le voyage ensemble? Le port ne doit être qu'à une journée d'ici.''

Hook fut pris de surprise. Il ne la pensait pas si tenace. Elle offrait librement de voyager avec lui, lui qui nourrissait depuis quelques jours le projet de la tuer pour son savoir-vivre? Cette offre était à la fois incroyablement stupide et tentante. Il n'y risquait rien et pourrait enfin mettre son plan à exécution. Il accepta.

Jane et Hook partirent donc ensemble en direction du port après avoir récupéré leurs armes – et quelques autres. Ils n'aperçurent pas le pirate qui les observait de loin, furieux d'avoir perdu sa chance de fortune et de respect.


	14. Danse de nuit

**Chapitre 14**

_Musique: _Fireside Dance_ de Danny Elfman_

* * *

_Bien, Jane, pourquoi as-tu cru qu'aller au port avec Hook était une bonne idée, déjà?_ Jane continuait de se poser cette question au point qu'elle avait oublié de chercher une réponse.

Celui-ci était terriblement silencieux. Elle le préférait presque quand il l'agaçait ouvertement dans l'unique but de se libérer de ses liens. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'ouvrir une seule fois la bouche en pratiquement une heure – qui aurait tout autant pu en être quatre pour Jane. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui devenait difficile de trouver quelque chose à dire pour briser le silence glaçant. Elle lança un regard furtif vers le capitaine, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Presque comme s'il avait oublié sa présence... Soudain, supporter une minute de plus de cette situation fut insupportable.

''Dites-moi, quelle est l'utilité de voyager avec quelqu'un si personne ne dit quoi que ce soit?'' demanda Jane, définitivement frustrée. Hook fronça les sourcils et cligna les yeux avant de se tourner vers elle, perplexe.

''Que voulez-vous dire?''

''Eh bien, vous m'avez entendue. J'ai proposé de vous accompagner car j'étais fatiguée de voyager seule. Un peu de compagnie ne fait pas de mal – et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être seule à nouveau.''

''Oh. Je vois.'' Hook continua de marcher, bien qu'en ralentissant quelque peu. ''Je crains fort de ne pas être habitué à voyager trop longtemps en compagnie d'une même personne. La plupart m'ennuient après un certain temps – et ceux-là même ont des chances de se retrouver six pieds sous terre à l'heure actuelle.'' Un frisson remonta le long du dos de Jane. Elle tenta de l'ignorer.

''Allons bon. Était-ce une menace ou êtes-vous juste en train de vous moquer de moi?''

Hook ne répondit rien et continua son chemin, laissant Jane derrière et quelque peu mal à l'aise.

/

Ce ne fut que tardivement que le capitaine se décida enfin à parler.

Le feu séparait le duo, assis l'un face à l'autre. Un arbre soutint Hook, sa jambe gauche étendue devant lui, tandis que Jane, alerte, s'installa les jambes croisées et garda son dos droit, comme elle en avait prit l'habitude avec les indiens.

Le silence apaisant de la nuit et le craquèlement du feu régnaient.

La question de Hook tira abruptement Jane de ses rêveries. ''Dites-moi, Jane, qu'est-ce qui vous a amenée à Neverland?'' demanda t-il, fixant son regard sur elle. Le visage immobile de Jane fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint pour un moment. Puis, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

''Peter m'a amenée. C'est une question stupide.''

''Je crois que vous savez bien ce que je veux dire, Jane.'' Il marqua une pause. Jane était surprise: depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il n'avait jamais daigné s'intéresser à elle, à sa vie. Jamais de façon désintéressée. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, mais ne donna pas non plus de signe de réponse. Face à son silence obstiné, il continua. ''Venir au Pays Imaginaire, à votre âge, est un engagement lourd, sérieux. Vous devez être consciente de cela. Quitter le nid pour l'île, si _âgée_, mais pourtant toujours jeune... Quelque chose a dû vous chasser de chez vous. J'ose me demander quoi.''

Oh, était-ce donc ça qui l'avait taraudé durant tout le voyage?

''Devinez donc.'' Il avait visiblement déjà fondé sa propre idée à ce sujet; il pouvait tout aussi bien la formuler à voix haute.

Quelque chose miroita dans ses yeux et il s'interrompit un moment avant de révéler sa théorie. ''Vous avez été forcée à faire une chose que vous répudiez. Non pas grandir, non – vous étiez déjà fort bien engagée sur cette voie... Mais quelque chose qui vous entravait pour le restant de vos jours.'' Les yeux de Jane brillèrent; sa respiration se fit plus forte, mais elle conserva coûte que coûte un aspect stoïque. Le moment dura, comme suspendu entre eux dans l'air. Puis, sûr de lui-même, il acheva sa phrase. ''Vous échappiez à un mariage arrangé.''

Jane explosa d'un rire incontrôlable, laissant le capitaine sans voix. Face à sa mine déconfite, elle était prête à expliquer la vérité. ''Vous étiez à ça prêt de deviner!''

''J'ai pourtant eu par le passé confirmation de la justesse de mes sens de déduction...'' Le fier capitaine était visiblement offensé, ce qui fit sourire Jane un peu plus.

Elle fit une pause, s'imprégnant du moment.

Jamais n'avait-elle ri ainsi en sa présence auparavant. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient la frappa soudainement. Ils étaient simplement en pleine conversation, sans animosité aucune, comme deux égaux. Personne ne négociait sa vie ou tentait de duper l'autre... Quelque chose avait changé – dans le bon sens. Depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé Talutah, l'hostilité entre eux s'était estompée. Hook pouvait choisir de se murer dans le silence quand ils voyageaient ensemble: malgré l'embarras pesant de la situation, Jane ne se sentait pas en danger. Le capitaine choisissait de se le nier: elle le voyait par la façon qu'il avait de l'éviter du regard, la façon dont il lui adressait la parole. Il pouvait bien se mentir à lui-même, mais Jane n'était simplement plus ce bien sacrifiable à volonté; et il le savait. Pour Jane, c'était comme une évidence: Hook était en bonne voie pour devenir quelque chose d'autre qu'un ennemi.

''Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'auriez pas pu le deviner de toute façon'' se reprit-elle en s'installant plus confortablement contre son arbre. ''C'est vrai, je fuyais quelque chose qui m'entravait – mais pas un mariage arrangé! De toute manière, ils n'existent quasiment plus... Non, j'échappais à...'' Mais elle s'interrompit soudainement.

A quoi avait-elle échappé? Une université qu'elle n'aurait, dans le pire des cas, pas aimée? Maintenant qu'elle avait risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises, tout cela semblait si insignifiant. Son sang se glaça. Elle avait fui la vie réelle pour une incroyable vie fantastique, mais... Cela en avait-il valu la peine? Sa fuite n'était-elle pas... ridicule? Elle avait réagi comme une une petite fille effrayée – et elle en était probablement une, réalisa t-elle. Voilà qu'elle avait moins peur d'affronter un puma dans la jungle que d'affronter une université? Cela ne faisait aucun sens._ Elle _ne faisait aucun sens. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête?

Hook pouvait lire la détresse soudaine dans laquelle Jane se trouvait. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il lui parla, presque doucement. ''Y a t-il un problème? Jane?''

A l'appui de ces quelques mots, Jane fut soudain ramenée au présent, assise en face d'un feu sur une île enchantée.

''Non... Ce n'est rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.'' Elle toussa plusieurs fois avant de continuer. ''Je veux dire, je viens de réaliser – je suis ridicule.'' Elle marqua une pause, attendant une remarque amère et moqueuse de la part de Hook. Mais, étonnamment, il ne réagit pas. ''J'ai fui car... Il semble que j'avais peur de grandir, d'une certaine façon. Je ne pouvais pas accepter d'aller à l'université et poursuivre ma vie car j'étais incertaine de ce qui allait m'arriver ensuite. Bien sûr, on dirait parfois qu'il n'y a pas de futur pour les gens de mon âge, et j'aurais pu finalement faire quelque chose que je déteste, mais je sais maintenant que j'aurais pu m'en accomoder. Je n'aurais pas dû fuir mes responsabilités. Bon sang, j'ai été si stupide'' conclut-elle en un soupir.

Hook se retint de dire quoi que ce soit pendant tout son discours. Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé, il ne rit pas d'elle comme il en aurait pourtant eu l'habitude. Il se détourna du feu, ne regardant nulle part en particulier.

''Avez-vous déjà souhaité revenir?''

Jane leva les yeux et les fixa sur Hook. Il ne laissait pas transparaître une once d'émotion, ni dans sa voix ni dans son expression. Pourtant, songea t-elle, il devait être mélancolique, pour poser une telle question. Il lui fallut un moment de réflexion avant de répondre et de décider d'être honnête.

''Oui. Parfois. Ma famille me manque, de temps en temps. Mais la vie ici m'occupe tant, je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir des regrets. C'est mieux comme ça.'' Elle tenta de se convaincre, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre sa voix se briser alors qu'elle arrivait au bout de sa phrase. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, le craquement du feu remplissant le vide de l'air. ''Et vous?'' demanda t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Au lieu de répondre, il bougea légèrement, comme pour effacer sa question, et changea de sujet.

''Qu'y a-il de si effrayant au sujet des universités? Les maîtres martyrisent-ils toujours leurs pupilles?''

''Quoi? Non! Je veux dire, ils ne leur donnent pas de coups de martinet, pour ce que j'en sais...''

''Sont-ce les cours de danse, dans ce cas? Vous forcent-ils toujours à suivre de telles classes?'' Jane secoua la tête, laissant Hook continuer, toujours pour éviter sa question. ''Je détestais cette monstrueuse affaire. Des collègues sans grâce n'avaient de cesse de me faire rater mes pas. Je n'ai jamais deviné s'ils le faisaient volontairement ou non...''

''Sans doute, oui.'' Il lui jeta un regard menaçant, son sourcil levé comme pour lui demander si elle osait l'insulter. Mais en la regardant, il ne trouva qu'un sourire chaleureux adoucissant ses traits. ''De plus, la danse n'est plus obligatoire'' continua t-elle. ''Il y a bien des universités y étant entièrement dédiées, mais elle ne fait plus partie de l'éducation de base...''

''Etes-vous en train de dire que vous n'avez jamais appris les rudiments de la danse? N'avez-vous donc aucune notion du quadrille, du _minuetto_, du cotillon, ou même la valse...'' il semblait choqué par la dégradation des accomplissements de la société, mais dû s'arrêter en voyant Jane rire doucement.

''Rien de tout ça! Vous seriez horrifié des danses actuelles... Ou de la musique en général! Non, ce n'est plus habituel de danser – qu'est ce que c'était? - le _cotillon_ ou le _quadrille_ en société.'' Chaque nom de ces danses était accompagné d'un léger gloussement. ''Cependant, la valse est toujours là! C'est d'ailleurs considéré comme étant une danse très élégante.''

Ce fut au tour de Hook de rire. ''Oh, êtes-vous en train de me dire que la valse est désormais appréciée? Je m'en rappelle comme d'une danse outrageuse. Je ne souhaite pas voir ce à quoi ressemble vos 'danses modernes', en ce cas.''

''Vraiment?'' Jane allait de surprise en surprise. ''Enfin, je ne pourrais pas savoir à quel point la valse est outrageuse – je reste persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une danse très distinguée. Si seulement je savais comment la danser -''

''Voudriez-vous l'apprendre?''

Le sourire de Jane s'effaça légèrement. Intriguée mais toujours rieuse, elle fixa son regard sur Hook. ''Souhaitez-vous donc tant rétablir les bonnes manières de la société que vous m'apprendriez, à _moi_, à danser?'' Il ne répondit pas, mais se mit debout et fit quelques pas en sa direction, effaçant la distance les séparant. Il étendit simplement sa main.

Et elle ne put faire autre chose que de la prendre.

Elle fut mise sur ses deux pieds, uniquement supportée par son bras gauche. Ils se tenaient soudainement trop près, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle fut mise mal à l'aise par leur proximité. Les mots de Talutah résonnaient dans sa tête.

Pour échapper à la gêne ressentie, elle bredouilla quelques mots. ''Mais il n'y a pas de musique.'' Avec le sérieux d'une statue, il répondit:

''Il n'y a pas besoin de musique. Il suffit de suivre un rythme simple, comme d'un motif pour apprendre les pas.'' Sa bravade habituelle avait disparu sous l'habit du professeur. La proximité ne semblait pas le gêner, alors qu'il plaçait sa main gauche dans la sienne et son crochet sur son dos – l'effleurant à peine. Elle ferma légèrement, si légèrement, ses doigts sur les siens, se sentant tout sauf brave à cet instant. ''Maintenant. J'avance d'un pas, vous reculez d'un pas. Même un idiot y parviendrait, vous pourriez donc presque y arriver.'' Elle lui lança un coup d'œil outré, mais il continuait déjà sa leçon. ''Puis, je rassemble mes pas – vous aussi – et j'effectue un autre pas en avant.''

''Très bien, assez simple pour l'instant. Et ensuite?''

''Ensuite, vous me laissez en charge du reste.''

''Hein, quoi? Mais -'' sa phrase n'eut pas l'occasion d'être achevée. Déjà, Hook s'était mis à compter, l'œil rivé sur un point imaginaire derrière son épaule. ''_Un, deux, trois, un, deux trois_'' Et il avança, et Jane recula d'un pas. Puis il la tira vers lui, et elle fit un pas en avant. Et encore. Et encore. Il donnait un rythme lent au départ, lui laissant l'occasion de suivre, mais la sensation de la danse s'écoulait déjà dans ses veines, dans son corps; elle devint plus hardie et il ne compta que plus vite. Ils effectuèrent leurs pas respectifs sans discontinuer, jusqu'au moment où elle crut sentir qu'elle commençait à presque égaler le maître de la danse. Soudain, il s'arrêta.

''Il semble que vous apprenez rapidement.'' Un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Jane, mais ne rencontra pas son égal sur le visage de Hook qui abordait déjà la seconde partie de la leçon.

''Maintenant, la posture. La vôtre est terrible. Ne vous voûtez pas ainsi.''

''Eh bien, je suppose que c'était plus facile quand le corset était obligatoire, mais pardonnez à mon dos d'être naturel.'' Sa maigre défense fut ignorée par Hook; se mettre dans la position d'un professeur changeait apparemment toutes ses manières. Le plat de son crochet se pressa sur son dos pour l'inciter à se redresser, ce qu'elle fit instinctivement. Pour s'assurer qu'elle conserve la bonne posture, il l'attira plus près encore, la douceur de ses mouvements disparue, remplacée par une gestuelle scolaire, mécanique. Malgré cela, Jane sentit une chaleur monter à ses tempes, empourprer ses joues. Si elle osait lever la tête, elle aurait sans aucun doute commis une rencontre violente avec son menton. Le contact de sa main lui donna l'impression de s'embraser entièrement. Alors que ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens, la réputation outrageuse de la valse prit tout son sens. Elle fit donc la seule chose qu'elle était en mesure de faire: fixer un point imaginaire, loin derrière son épaule, et prier pour que ses pieds parviennent à suivre.

Elle fut doucement poussé, puis tirée, puis tirée et poussée à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent autour et s'éloignent du feu, et qu'enfin ils ne le quittent totalement. Elle ne put faire autrement que de suivre l'apaisant flux régulier, et de s'en remettre entièrement à l'homme qui menait la danse. Si proche, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, aussi régulier que le rythme qu'il donnait; réconfortant presque, contre sa poitrine. A l'exception qu'il ne donnait plus aucun rythme; le souffle chaud et constant contre son cou était dénué du doux murmure qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à présent. Mais elle pouvait entendre de la musique. Une musique digne d'un ballet, digne du conte de fées dans lequel elle s'était immergée; conte pour lequel elle s'était donnée complètement. Si concentrée sur les pas à suivre, sur le chemin dessiné par leurs pas de danse parfois presque entremêlés, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement les lumières dorées, douces, brillant au-delà de son épaule. Des fées étaient autour d'eux. Mais elle ne perdit pas sa concentration, de peur de perdre ce moment pour de bon. Elle ne suivait plus, désormais: à présent, elle dansait bien _avec_ l'homme dont le crochet implacable la soutenait.

Soudainement, il se sépara d'elle. Pendant un demi battement de cœur, une partie d'elle fut en manque de cette chaleur dont elle avait été enveloppée. Mais la séparation ne fut que temporaire; d'un geste élégant il leva son bras et la fit tourner en-dessous. Sans savoir comment, elle suivit le mouvement aussi gracieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Et à nouveau, le crochet avait retrouvé sa place dans son dos, mais plutôt que de continuer la danse, il inclina Jane doucement, si doucement, sans jamais cesser de la supporter. Tout à coup, son dos faisant face au sol, elle ne put faire autrement que de le regarder droit dans les yeux – mais il était proche, toujours trop proche à son goût. Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur leçon, il la regardait également. Cette fois, il la regardait et la _voyait; _la leçon était terminée et le professeur avait disparu. Seuls restaient l'homme et le crochet et les yeux bleus perçants, presque perdus dans les siens.

Tout comme elle se perdit en eux. Comment ne le pouvait-elle pas. Son regard fascinant se détacha finalement du sien, pour parcourir son visage et atterrir doucement sur ses lèvres. Elle ne fit qu'observer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent – si légèrement – et elle fut saisie par la pensée qu'il pourrait alors l'embrasser. Pourquoi l'embrasserait-elle, une partie de sa conscience résista-elle.

Mais à ce moment précis, elle ne s'inquiétait pas de la réponse. Car à ce moment précis, contre toute attente, elle était prête à être embrassée; car cela ne signifiait rien. Même si elle n'avait aucune affection pour lui. Uniquement car ce moment était parfait, elle aurait pu l'accepter; l'accueillir.

Le moment se prolongea – elle fixait ses lèvres également, désormais. Elles semblaient horriblement tentantes.

Mais il regarda abruptement ailleurs et la remit brusquement sur ses deux pieds – et elle se sentit prête à pleurer. Car ce moment parfait était terminé, et elle devait se rappeler de la nature de cet homme, de ce pirate, et que tout les séparait. Les frontières placées entre eux reprirent immédiatement leur place.

Il parla. Les fées étaient parties. Avaient-elles seulement été là en premier lieu?

''Nous devrions retourner au camp.''

Elle put uniquement hocher la tête.

Ils retournèrent à leurs arbres, à leur feu. Celui-ci s'était presque éteint; Hook partit récupérer du bois. Quand il revient, Jane était allongée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, faisant semblant de dormir – jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme réellement.

Hook s'installa contre son arbre et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la confirmation d'une respiration profonde et régulière. Il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était promis de faire, chez les Indiens. Il s'était promis de la tuer – même s'il devait lui trancher la gorge pendant son sommeil. C'était déloyal, mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé alors. Silencieusement, il se mit debout et s'avança vers elle, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par les feuilles tendres couvrant le sol. Elle dormait définitivement. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait doucement, régulièrement. Aussi régulièrement que plus tôt, quand il la tenait entre ses bras et la transportait au son d'une valse imaginaire. Quelle folie l'avait pris pour qu'il décide de danser avec elle?

Il connaissait son visage, ses traits, mais fut forcé de constater qu'il la détaillait à nouveau, se demandant s'il voulait toujours commettre un meurtre sur quelque chose de pourtant si inoffensif. Il gronda presque de frustration en pensant que même en dormant, elle présentait de _telles_ bonnes manières que _même lui _ne souhaitait plus la tuer. Pour se défaire de ces pensées, il détourna son regard. Celui-ci se posa sur son sac, duquel quelque chose se glissait. Sans y penser, il s'en saisit – il était pirate, après tout. Cependant, la chose qu'il tenait dans sa main lui était familière.

C'était son carnet. Un vieux carnet relié de cuir qu'il avait apporté avec lui à Neverland. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait disparu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le trouve dans le sac de Jane. Ainsi, cette peste avait fouillé dans sa cabine? Une raison valable pour la tuer. Pourtant, il ne lui accorda pas un regard de peur de changer d'avis. A la place, il ouvrit le livre.

Il retrouva la vieille carte qu'il avait dessinée lui-même. Comme elle était précise. Sa main droite n'avait pas encore été avalée par le crocodile, à l'époque. Il pouvait toujours écrire et jouer au clavecin décemment avec sa main gauche, mais jamais retrouverait ne retrouverait-il ses talents de gravure d'autrefois. Il ne pensait pas que ceux-ci lui manqueraient. En tournant quelques pages, il se souvint de chacun des moments où il avait rédigé ces notes sur l'île. C'était quelque chose qu'aucun des membres de son équipage ne sauraient jamais, mais il appréciait le reflet de la lune sur le lac tandis qu'il mettait à l'écrit ses découvertes. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le livre, elle était au courant de ces écrits; une nouvelle raison d'en finir avec sa vie. Il passa encore quelques pages, et fronça les sourcils quand il trouva des notes dont il ne se souvenait pas. En les regardant de plus près – des notes sur les clans Indiens, des libellules et des fées – il se renfrogna plus encore. Elle avait continué son carnet. En être mécontenté était une chose enfantine, mais il n'était pas entièrement adulte concernant certains aspects de sa vie.

Son crochet était près à trancher sa gorge, le même crochet qui s'était attardé sur le bas de son dos tandis qu'ils dansaient plus tôt. Le souvenir soudain l'interrompit, et il se détesta pour cela. Avant de parvenir à une résolution, son regard fut attiré par les dernières pages du carnet. Et s'arrêta sur le dessin.

Elle avait schématisé les différents pas de la valse. Ce dessin avait sans doute été fait pendant qu'il cherchait du bois pour le feu. Et elle avait écrit quelques mots, comme une légende à son schéma, ou comme un résumé de leur voyage, espérant sans doute de personne d'autre sur l'île ne les liraient. Déchiffrant ses écrits hâtifs, il lut:

_''J'aurais voulu savoir plus tôt qu'Hook était un bon danseur. Un peu raide, peut-être, mais assez bon pour me faire oublier qu'il peut me tuer à tout instant. Ce serait dommage s'il le faisait, car j'aimerais en savoir plus sur le quadrille et le cotillon._

_Note: inspecter les alentours et découvrir s'il y a effectivement des fées dans les environs.''_

Le léger murmure que Jane effectua dans son sommeil l'interrompit. Avant même d'avoir le temps de se dire qu'il n'avait pas à paniquer, il avait déjà glissé le carnet à sa place et était retourné s'asseoir. Malgré la confusion embrumant complètement ses pensées, il finit par trouver le sommeil avant que le soleil ne se lève.


	15. Violente absence

**Chapitre 15**

_« I got a hole in my heart pretty baby_

_So why would a lady bring the heat ? »_

* * *

Ils dansaient à nouveau.

Hook maintenait Jane près de lui – non plus pour lui apprendre, il le savait – ils le savaient tous les deux. Le vent semblait porter leurs pas.

Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder – enfin la regarder. Elle ne semblait pas le voir: comme une peinture, immobile, elle fixait quelque chose derrière lui; comme la danse l'imposait. Mais pour lui, il était trop tard – il était happé par son visage, par la lumière pâle de la lune se reflétant sur sa peau. Il tentait de la voir, de saisir les nuances de ses yeux, de saisir la moindre tâche de rousseur parsemant ses joues – il connaissait tous ces détails, mais n'arrivait pas à s'y attacher; sa vision était sans cesse déviée, brouillée.

Il accéléra le pas, mais ne menait plus la danse; le vent était trop fort, et son seul point d'ancre était là, devant lui. Pourtant, il ne la saisissait pas; elle devrait être chaude entre ses doigts, mais restait pourtant froide comme la lune, la lune qui se reflétait sur ses joues. Et, froide comme la lune, elle ne le voyait toujours pas; pourquoi cette danse ne s'arrêtait-elle pas? Il devait s'arrêter – il voulait la tenir entre ses bras et la voir, et qu'elle le voie; qu'elle le regarde. Mais ils dansaient à s'en étourdir; son visage, de plus en plus distant – elle s'effaçait, allait devenir une avec la nuit et la lune.

Ils devaient s'arrêter; il voulait –

Et soudain, la danse se termina.

Enfin, il la vit; pendant une fraction de seconde, tout était là. Elle était là, présente et immobile: le vent avait cessé de tourner. Soudain, elle tourna la tête et le regarda; et ce minuscule moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent l'emplit et le contenta pour l'éternité.

Une plénitude s'afficha sur son visage; son visage couleur de lune. Hook s'approcha, si légèrement. Elle sourit; comme ce sourire était chaleureux. Il ne se souvenait pas qui d'autre lui avait déjà souri ainsi. Des images lui revirent; une femme aux yeux bleus comme les siens, se penchant avec tendresse sur un berceau. Soudain, la femme aux yeux bleus, Jane, le sourire; tous disparurent quand un bruit de métal tranchant résonna avec entêtement. Le visage de lune était tâché de rouge, et les yeux tendres étaient devenus vides. Hook baissa les yeux vers un crochet pourpre. Quand il releva la tête, Jane disparaissait dans l'ombre, le reproche silencieux peint sur ses traits l'accusant encore et encore.

Hook se réveilla d'un sursaut.

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher sa flasque de rhum d'une main tremblante. Comme à son habitude, il descendit son contenu d'un trait, effaçant toute sueur menaçant de perler sur son front d'un revers rageur de poignet. Quand il reposa sa flasque sur ses jambes, il avait oublié la raison de sa panique. Sans doute avait-il fait un rêve au sujet de ce damné crocodile, à la réflexion.

Il releva finalement la tête et observa ses alentours. Quelque chose n'allait pas, réalisa t-il.

Jane était partie.

/

Il avait trouvé son carnet.

Jane s'était réveillée aux aurores. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers Hook pour constater qu'il dormait encore. Rassérénée, elle s'étira avec lenteur pour se remettre des raideurs d'une nuit à même le sol – elle aurait tué pour un véritable matelas de plumes et non plus de feuilles mortes. Avec paresse, elle étira son bras jusqu'à son sac et farfouilla pour retrouver son carnet. Le matin était un moment parfait pour observer un certain type d'oiseaux de Neverland et elle comptait bien en recenser un avant le petit-déjeuner. Elle fit tourner les pages du livre devant elle, appréciant le contact du papier contre ses doigts. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle retourna quelques pages en arrière; sans succès.

La feuille morte qu'elle plaçait en marque-page s'était volatilisée. Elle refit le tour du livre; mais rien n'y faisait; plus de feuille provenant du sycomore de Peter et des garçons perdus. Elle se souvenait pourtant très précisément l'avoir placée hier soir après avoir rédigé de nouvelles notes sur la danse de la veille.

A la pensée de la danse, elle eut un frisson; elle l'oublia vite pour se concentrer sur l'affaire de sa feuille perdue. Elle parcouru le sol des yeux... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rencontre une feuille, plus verte que les autres; celle du sycomore, à plusieurs pas de son sac. A quelques pas de Hook.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le carnet; puis dirigea son regard vers Hook. Prise d'un soudain malaise, Jane tourna lentement les pages et revint sur ses notes de la veille. Personne n'était censé lire ce qu'elle avait écrit dans ce carnet. Surtout pas Hook. Elle relut ses notes.

_''J'aurais voulu savoir plus tôt qu'Hook était un bon danseur. Un peu raide, peut-être, mais assez bon pour me faire oublier qu'il peut me tuer à tout instant. Ce serait dommage s'il le faisait, car j'aimerais en savoir plus sur le quadrille et le cotillon.''_

Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait pas eu à rougir de ses notes; des notes presque scolaires sur l'île, prises par pure curiosité. Mais soudain, l'idée qu'un lecteur extérieur eut pût observer ses écrits, ses dessins, la gêna. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se mette à parler de danse... dans un carnet qui ne lui appartenait pas. Hook avait dû être furieux de réaliser qu'elle avait volé quelque chose lui appartenant – et qu'elle avait fouillé dans sa cabine.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction lui confirma qu'il était profondément endormi. Dès qu'il avait mis la main sur ce carnet, il aurait dû la réveiller, lui demander des explications... Rien.

Sans doute, leur danse partagée la veille...? Mais non. Jane refusa de se laisser aller à de telles conjonctures. C'était un pirate... Plus encore, il s'agissait du capitaine James Hook du _Jolly Roger_. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de bonté à son égard, et ne saurait commencer aujourd'hui. Elle devrait toujours se défier de lui, pour son bien et sa survie. Sans doute lui réservait-il quelque mauvais tour pour plus tard; pour avoir volé son carnet.

Avec les premiers rayons de soleil du matin, le crochet du capitaine semblait s'animer, brûler d'une certaine cruauté. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pourrait un jour faire confiance à un pirate? Ses écarts de la veille étaient déplacés. Elle n'aurait jamais dû proposer de voyager avec lui en premier lieu – il était temps qu'elle cesse de tenter dangereusement sa chance. Hook était, et serait toujours, un ennemi.

''J'ai été stupide'' murmura t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour qui que ce soit, avant de se relever. Jane leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait sans doute quelques heures d'avance devant elle. Rassemblant silencieusement ses affaires, la jeune fille disparût sans jamais réveiller le capitaine, perdu dans un sommeil profond.

/

Le tintamarre incessant propre à la vie bruyante des pirates était la première chose qui vous accueillait en pénétrant le port. Pas un seul cageot ni baril n'était chapeauté d'un ou deux pirates éméchés – Jane ignorait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait leurs railleries grasses et crachats glaireux au sol. Si, à sa première venue, elle avait été choquée par l'aspect rude des lieux, elle en passa bientôt outre pour se laisser finalement charmer par ses quelques traits pittoresques et, en quelque sorte, rassurants.

Était-ce la lumière chaude et tremblante des torches au coin de chaque ruelle, les lourdes fougères parsemant les chemins et dissimulant presque les enseignes des tavernes mal famées, ou encore la bonhomie constante des chants d'hommes de la mer résonnant à chaque détour? Sans doute tout cela en même temps, finit-elle par s'accorder en hochant la tête. L'obscurité n'était jamais totale, ici; contrairement à la forêt, parfois glaciale et inquiétante. Ici, continua t-elle à songer tout en arpentant les rues, il n'y avait que la chaleur: celle des hommes ayant trimé toute la journée, celle de l'alcool qui ne manquerait pas de réchauffer ses membres si elle se laissait tenter.

Et elle se laissa tenter. Soupesant du bout des doigts la bourse en cuir de Max le Fou, cachée dans un revers de sa cape, elle entra dans une auberge – la quatrième à droite, se rappela t-elle de son dernier séjour. La viande n'y baignait pas dans la graisse et le rhum blanc était toujours accompagné d'agrumes provenant de l'arbre d'à-côté.

Avant, pensa t-elle en passant le pas de la porte, elle aurait gardé sa capuche relevée. Cependant, à la réflexion, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de l'équipage de Hook – elle avait encore une fois fui loin de lui, certes... Mais il avait une dette envers elle, conclut-elle en découvrant son visage et en laissant sa tresse couler contre son cou. C'est en faisant quelques pas de plus dans la direction du comptoir qu'elle décida qu'elle ne voulait plus penser au capitaine pour le moment. Cette décision fut confirmée par le verre de rhum qu'elle descendit le long de sa gorge sans même s'en apercevoir.

Une heure plus tard, Jane était attablée en compagnie de plusieurs pirates et de quelques serveuses qui buvaient d'un œil amusé ses histoires folles à lier sur le "monde d'aujourd'hui" et de choses étranges comme "l'internet".

"Mais si, j'vous jure – des chats! Y en a partout; je veux dire, c'est comme l'Égypte ancienne, vous savez? Un véritable culte" appuya Jane en abattant le poing sur la table. "Et les gens, ils vous filment ne serait-ce qu'un seul matou qui tombe d'une table, et _bam!_ En une demi-heure, c'est viral, quoi!" Et aux hommes et femmes de rire et de lui resservir un autre verre, prêts à écouter plus des récits étranges de l'au-delà de l'Île. Voilà qui changeait des usuels récits de combats en mer, pour une fois.

"Et alors, y font quoi avec ces – ces vidéos, ouais?" demanda une jeune serveuse blonde. "C'est comme des tableaux qui bougent, quoi, ouais? Alors ils les mettent à leurs murs?"

"Non, enfin oui – _oui_; oui et non, quoi. Les vidéos qui bougent et qu'on met au mur, c'est la télé – les vidéos qui bougent qui sont dans l'ordinateur, elles restent dedans. On les regarde et on les oublie. Après, le problème de la télé..."

On fut obligé de mettre Jane à la porte après qu'elle commença à s'énerver sur d'autres choses concernant cette sorcellerie "d'internet"; plus tard, elle menaça d'encastrer dans le mur quiconque commençait à l'approcher de trop près et glissait des mains calleuses sur ses genoux. A grands renforts de mots colorés, elle fut expédiée hors de la taverne par les mêmes personnes lui ayant offert nombre de verres un peu plus tôt. Quelques secondes après que la porte ne fut refermée derrière elle, la musique, les rires et les éclats de voix reprirent comme si l'incident n'avait jamais existé – incident qui serait déjà oublié le lendemain, juste un parmi tant d'autres lors d'une soirée normale au port des pirates.

Au travers d'une vision tourbillonnante, la nuit prit de nouvelles formes et de nouvelles couleurs pour Jane. Effectuant quelques pas, elle leva les yeux au ciel pour observer la lune ainsi que les étoiles qui refusaient décidément de rester en place. Incapable de tenir debout sans encombres, elle chancela légèrement mais continua de marcher au hasard. Elle avança tandis que des personnes passant autour d'elle la dépassaient, des tâches sans marque contre la nuit bleutée. Rien n'était net; et, dans ce fourmillement infini de sons et de couleurs, résonnant fort sur l'instant mais oubliés le moment d'ensuite, Jane se sentit libre, libre de tous soucis. Elle ne pensait à rien; elle _ressentait_, tout simplement. Elle ressentait au millième degré la brise lourde et chaude sur son visage; elle ressentait l'odeur et le grésillement des flammes dans les torches à côté desquelles elle marchait; elle ressentait les bruits confus des groupes de gens qui passaient, la dépassaient, dans une danse linéaire auprès d'elle.

Et ressentit soudainement la solitude.

Elle était là, partout autour d'elle, froide à ses côtés – l'absence. Quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose lui manquait. Elle ne l'avait pas ressenti si fortement auparavant – elle avait voyagé seule après avoir quitté le _Jolly Roger_, en allant de campements indiens en cavernes abandonnées... Et jamais ne s'était-elle senti seule; car l'île était si nouvelle, si pleine de découvertes. Et pourtant, voilà que soudainement, l'absence exerçait une pression contre elle – autour d'elle.

Quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait quitté Hook une seconde fois, mais voilà que pour la première fois, elle ressentait son absence.

Jane fut immobilisée par cette pensée – cet éclair de lucidité, si vrai, révélé par une nuit tourbillonnante. Et, comme clouée au sol, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui résonnaient derrière elle. Des bruits de pas parmi tant d'autres, certes; mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si les pas autour s'étaient tus, ceux-ci sonnaient plus lentement. Plus dangereusement. Elle aurait dû s'en apercevoir, réalisa t-elle quand la première main s'écrasa contre sa gorge, faisant disparaître soudainement toute trace d'ébriété. Elle aurait dû s'en apercevoir, se morigéna t-elle en commençant se débattre.

Son premier réflexe heureux fut d'enfoncer violemment son coude dans le ventre de son agresseur – celui-ci, le souffle coupé, lâcha prise, permettant à Jane de se saisir de son épée accrochée à sa ceinture. Avant même de se retourner, elle s'était mise en position de combat, prête à repousser pour de bon son ennemi.

Sauf qu'à défaut d'un ennemi, se rendit-elle compte en se retournant, il y en avait trois. Ne perdant néanmoins pas une seconde à être désemparée, elle fut la première à attaquer en frappant d'estoc l'agresseur du milieu. Celui-ci, d'un mouvement de poignet aisé, détourna son coup et le lui rendit aussitôt de la pointe de sa rapière. Jane frappa violemment, déviant son coup par la droite... Seulement pour être assaillie par la gauche.

D'un seul mouvement, elle pivota, décrivant avec son épée un arc de cercle capable de repousser pour un instant ses ennemis, afin de se concentrer sur les attaques venant à sa gauche. Elle rendit coup pour coup: parant quand il le fallait, elle attaquait aussitôt après, parvenant à érafler le criminel au visage. Mais ce n'était pas assez, se rendit-elle compte: bientôt, les trois malfrats la cernaient, prêts à s'en prendre à elle à l'unisson.

Jane changea de tactique et abandonna l'attaque centrée pour une défense générale: d'un balayement souple d'épée, elle tint à distance ses assaillants, déviant d'un seul geste trois attaques – mais son bras fatiguait. Ils ne devaient pas s'en apercevoir, comprit-elle. Il était temps de changer de position.

Abandonnant toute posture statique, Jane s'échappa à reculons rapides par la ruelle derrière elle, tout en faisant face à ses ennemis, tranchant d'un large geste à sa droite, repoussant d'un coup au flanc par la gauche. Bientôt, les pas de Jane la menèrent sur des planches surélevées, dont l'une se trouvait en équilibre sur un tonneau. Gardant ses ennemis face à elle, elle attendit le moment importun... Pour abattre d'un coup sec son talon sur la planche, qui ne manqua pas de se retourner et d'entrer en collision avec le menton appartenant au plus petit malfrat du groupe. C'est à peine si ses coéquipiers le remarquèrent, et ils l'abandonnèrent écrasé au sol dans une flaque de boue.

Plus que deux; pour l'instant. Jane ne se démonta pas face à la fureur grandissante de ses opposants. Elle recula à nouveau, encore et encore; les tintements du métal contre métal et les grognements accompagnant chaque coup résonnaient dans les rues vides, tandis que le groupe s'approchait sensiblement des docks.

Elle ne tiendrait plus trop longtemps, comprit-elle. Ils l'acculaient au fur et à mesure contre les murs des tavernes; mais Jane s'enfuyait toujours, passait sous une épée pour partir un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'elle fut prise de court contre un large palmier, elle se déroba par la droite – seulement pour réapparaître par la gauche et entamer d'un coup de lame la jambe du premier brigand. _Un homme à terre, un homme ralenti, et un homme énervé – mais toujours en pleine forme_, constata t-elle. Elle pourrait tenter de semer le plus lent des deux et –

Et elle sentit une lame s'approcher trop près de sa chair – pour entailler son bras droit. Un grognement de douleur échappa de la bouche de Jane. Incapable de calculer ses coups plus longtemps, elle frappa – frappa et frappa sans aucune finesse, emplie de colère et de défense. D'un geste furieux, elle tempêta contre ses deux assaillants; prête à ne rien abandonner. De rage, elle leva son épée haut au-dessus de sa tête, déchaînée; laissant ainsi une ouverture gratuite à ses ennemis.

Le deuxième coup fut encore plus saisissant que le premier. Le sabre l'atteint au travers de son flanc. Tout d'abord, elle ne sentit que le glissement froid de la lame déchirer son vêtement, pour presque siffler sur sa peau. La douleur vint ensuite, glaciale, puis la chaleur inquiétante du sang. Jane tituba, ne luttant plus qu'à une main, l'autre posée contre la plaie. Elle reculait peu à peu, la rage du combat l'ayant quittée; seule la fierté guidait encore ses ripostes.

Un coup porté à sa tête manqua presque de lui enlever une oreille; elle l'évita au dernier moment. Puis elle recula. Et recula. Elle ne se rendit compte que son talon avait glissé du dock que lorsqu'elle entra soudainement en collision avec l'eau froide de la nuit.


	16. Découvertes masquées

**Chapitre 16**

_« He doesn't look a thing like Jesus but he_

_talks like a gentlemen_

_Like you imagined when you_

_were young »_

* * *

La première chose que Jane ressentit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux fut un mal de crâne phénoménal, signifiant qu'elle avait officiellement le droit d'être mécontente de son état actuel. Mais, d'un autre côté, ce qu'elle ressentit une seconde plus tard lui fit immédiatement reconsidérer la situation. Une texture douce et soyeuse se faufilait entre ses doigts. Elle joua avec pendant quelques minutes, son esprit endormi essayant de reconstituer sa connaissance des matières soyeuses et agréables. Ce faisant, elle pouvait sentir le soleil, légèrement diminué par les fenêtres épaisses, réchauffer ses joues tout en l'encourageant à cesser de cligner des yeux pour enfin les ouvrir complètement. Elle finit par s'exécuter. A quoi bon lutter contre le soleil, après tout?

Elle était dans une chambre. Une chambre de taille moyenne, certes, mais bien plus large que celles auxquelles elle s'était accoutumée sur le bateau pirate. Et la matière douce sur laquelle elle passait sa main sans y penser n'était autre qu'un drap allant de pair avec un – si bienvenu – lit en plumes. Jane releva légèrement la tête, puis se permit de la laisser retomber sans grâce contre les épais oreillers pour complètement profiter du confort soudain dans lequel elle était immergée. Un léger soupir exprimant le contentement le plus complet lui échappa alors qu'elle s'enterrait de plus belle parmi les couvertures, fermant les yeux avec béatitude. Elle ne voulait pas penser; de plus, le bonheur accompagnant le doux sommeil auquel elle cédait effaçait l'inconfort de son maux de tête.

Alors qu'elle espérait pouvoir gagner une heure ou une éternité de plus de ce moment parfait, elle entendit trois coups à la porte. Jane fronça les sourcils, un grognement lui échappant presque. Elle n'avait pas connu de tel bien-être depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des siècles – elle n'allait pas tout abandonner immédiatement pour ouvrir une porte. Mais il semblait que le destin avait décidé autrement, dût-elle accepter avec amertume lorsque la porte s'ouvrit contre son gré.

"Bonjour, mam'zelle. Désolée d'interrompre" dit une dame en passant le pas de la porte, dont le ton n'était pas aussi désolée que ce qu'elle prétendait. "J'espère que v'avez bien dormi?" Encore une fois, elle posa la question fadement, comme quelqu'un devant sans doute répéter la même chose bien trop de fois quotidiennement.

"Où suis-je?" Put seulement répondre Jane, calculant alors seulement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi ou comment elle s'était retrouvée ici.

"Vous, mam'zelle, avez reçu un sacré coup, hein?" Commença la dame, fouillant parmi les serviettes et draps qu'elle transportait avec elle. "Nous sommes à l'auberge du Dragon, v'savez, la meilleure du port? Un type vous a déposée là. V'étiez complètement trempée, et apparemment v'vous étiez cogné la tête sur une pierre ou que'chose de pareil."

Jane leva la main vers son crâne. Elle y sentit des bandages serrés étroitement, confirmant ses dires. Elle resta silencieuse pour une seconde. Puis, arrangeant ses oreillers afin de se dresser sur le lit, elle demanda: "Savez-vous qui m'a déposée ici?"

"Aucune idée, mam'zelle. Je n'fais jamais attention à qui vient et qui part – le moins j'en sais, le mieux j'me porte." Elle s'interrompit le temps de lâcher deux ou trois jurons en se débattant avec les plis des draps propres qu'elle amenait. "Tout ce que je sais est qu'il a laissé une belle somme – ça! Pas moins de six pièces d'or pour la nuit, vous imaginez? Vous devez pas être rien pour ce type."

Jane, en recevant l'information, la tourna et la retourna dans sa tête. Un pressentiment quant à la personne l'ayant amenée lui collait à la peau, mais elle devait être sûre. Distraitement, elle demanda à la femme de chambre de lui donner la cape posée sur une chaise, puisqu'elle commençait à avoir froid.

"Pour sûr. Rien d'autre avant que je n'parte?" Elle se tenait à la porte, la main sur la poignée. Jane tourna la tête pour l'observer; une femme mulâtre d'une quarantaine d'années, mais prétendant être plus vieille que son âge. "Comment aviez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez?"

"Je n'ai rien dit. Diable, mon nom n'a pas vraiment d'utilité, v'savez! Bon – pas que je déteste bavarder avec des jolies petiotes comme vous, mais quelqu'un doit bien bosser par ici." Jane hocha la tête et sourit alors qu'elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte. Après avoir entendu ses pas s'éloigner puis disparaître dans le couloir, Jane prit la cape et fouilla à l'intérieur pour finalement en tirer une bourse cuir – celle ayant appartenu à Max le Fou. Elle l'ouvrit entièrement et déversa son contenu sur le matelas. Elle compta les pièces avec précision, sachant exactement combien elle possédait. Six pièces manquaient.

"Pirate." Murmura t-elle, un demi-sourire se dessinant sur ses traits.

Elle avait dû se rendormir, car une nouvelle fois une main toquant à sa porte la réveilla. C'était à nouveau la femme de chambre.

"Encore en train de dormir, hé? Bon, j'suppose que vous en aviez besoin. Mais j'espère que vous pleinement rétablie, car r'gardez ce que quelqu'un vient d'vous envoyer..." Et, avec un grandeur presque caricaturale, elle étendit sur son lit une somptueuse robe bleue, ainsi qu'une note et un masque. Jane ne put que fixer l'étendue de soie bleue pendant un moment, incertaine.

"Qu'est-ce que tout ça?"

"Ah, ça, voilà qui me dépasse. Un type est venu et a déposé ça pour vous. Vous, ma fille, allez apparemment être la reine du bal de ce soir." Voyant l'expression d'incompréhension gravée sur le visage de Jane, elle laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Fallait-il tout dire à cette fille? "Vous savez, le bal des pirates! C'ui qui célèbre la victoire du capitaine Hook pour le Compétition des capitaines? Ah dites, le capitaine Hank Conroy était bien enragé par sa défaite. Enfin, qu'il aille au Diable! Il ne m'a jamais donné de bons pourboires en plus de dix ans!" Jane ne fit que la fixer, bouche ouverte. "Pour l'amour de – lisez la note, fillette!" De ses mains empressées, Jane fit sauter le sceau et lut la lettre.

_"Chère Jane,_

_Votre présence est sollicitée ce soir au Bal de la Victoire tenu sur les quais. Vous trouverez ci-jointe une tenue complète ainsi qu'un masque vénitien des plus délicats. J'ai personnellement pris la liberté de la choisir moi-même, ne pouvant qu'imaginer qu'elle siéra admirablement à votre tournure._

_Je ne puis qu'espérer de voir mes choix se vérifier en vous voyant ce soir._

_Vôtre,_

_Le Capitaine."_

Jane était entièrement sidérée. L'incompréhension la plus totale peinte sur ses traits, elle posa la lettre sur ses genoux. Prenant cette expression de surprise pour une expression de joie silencieuse, la femme de chambre battit des mains, se réjouissant pour elle.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de recevoir une invitation très personnelle de votre prétendant pour le bal de ce soir? J'navais rien vu de si romantique depuis des siècles – ça fait presque remuer mon pauv' vieux cœur à nouveau. Et, par la barbe de Blackbeard, j'pourrais même vous aider à vous préparer!"

"Ce n'est pas mon prétendant" murmura Jane sans y penser, les yeux dans le vague. La femme de chambre rejeta cette déclaration d'un haussement d'épaules, la prenant pour un témoignage de jeune timidité. Mais Jane continua, se levant soudain de son lit d'un mouvement sec. "Écoutez, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai reçu tout ça!" Mais la femme continua, s'amusant soudain plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis des années.

"Eh bien, que vous le sachiez ou non, j'vais vous y envoyer, à ce bal – et complètement habillée, par Calypso! Aucune chance que je laisse une robe en parfait état inutilisée, compris?"

Et ainsi, sans qu'elle ne rencontre de réaction, la femme de chambre commença à ôter des épaules d'une Jane quelque peu sous le choc ses vêtements pour la pousser dans un bain chaud. Jane, qui avait espéré profiter d'un bain depuis des mois, ne l'appréciait pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, ses pensées rivées sur un autre sujet. Quelque chose la dérangeait depuis l'ouverture de cette lettre – quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Pourquoi James Hook l'aurait-il invitée à un bal – et, plus encore, pourquoi aurait-il acheté une tenue complète exclusivement pour elle alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à la voler pour payer l'auberge? Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle l'avait effectivement aidé à remporter la victoire de cette Compétition des capitaines. Peut-être était-ce dans l'ordre des choses de l'inviter; étant donné son respect pour les bonnes manières et autres. Mais si ce n'était qu'un plan élaboré pour se jouer d'elle une fois arrivée?

Jane n'avait pas encore décidé que déjà, la femme de chambre la tira du bain et jeta une chemise sur ses épaules, puis ajouta une succession de culottes bouffantes, des jupons, pour finalement boutonner sa robe. Elle revint au moment présent lorsqu'elle sentit que la femme de chambre tiraillait et entortillait ses cheveux de la façon la plus incommode qu'il soit pour en faire un nid de mèches compliquées en haut de son crâne. "Vous réalisez bien que c'est assez douloureux?" osa t-elle demander.

"Désolée, mam'zelle, mais vous voyez, je suis la meilleure à ce que je fais – avant de travailler à l'auberge, je préparais des jeunes filles comme vous, et je le faisais très bien. Comment j'ai pu finir par travailler ici pour suivre l'homme que j'aime, c'est une histoire que je ne comprends pas trop moi-même. Alors n'allez pas refuser à une vieille femme un vieux souvenir du passé et laissez-moi finir vos cheveux, d'accord?" Jane murmura qu'elle n'était pas _si_ vieille, mais la laissa malgré tout continuer. Elle avait bien l'air de vouloir l'envoyer à ce bal – plus pour son propre amusement que pour celui de Jane – mais elle pourrait sans doute ne pas y rester une fois arrivée. Elle était à ce moment à moitié certaine que Hook n'avait envoyé l'invitation que pour se jouer d'elle. Elle se demandait quel tour il comptait lui jouer tandis qu'elle reçut une dose abondante de poudre sur le visage et de rouge sur les lèvres. Et enfin, la séance de torture si souvent associée à la beauté prit fin. Et l'esprit troublé de Jane fut détourné de ses soucis lorsqu'elle vit son propre reflet dans le miroir.

"Attendez une seconde. Attendez. Vous êtes sûre que c'est bien moi, là?" Demanda Jane, levant une main à son visage tandis que son reflet faisait de même. Un éclat de fierté apparut dans les yeux de la femme de chambre.

"Je sais, je fais des miracles, fillette. Maintenant, il est p'têtre temps de vous envoyer, vous et cette robe rebondie, faire un tour à ce bal? Et n'oubliez pas de dire que c'est Deeja, de l'auberge du Dragon, qui vous a préparée comme ça" ajouta t-elle et envoyant à Jane un clin d'oeil. "J'avais bien oublié comment j'adorais faire ça plutôt que d'repasser des draps. J'devrais retourner à mon ancien travail, dès fois!" Jane hocha la tête, toujours sans voix face aux résultats miraculeux d'un bout de tissu et de quelque torture capillaire.

"Très bien, on sait, v'êtes surprise" continua Deeja, "mais il s'fait bien tard. J'ferais mieux d'pas vous voir traîner dans le coin dans dix minutes!" Et avec ça, Jane se retrouva poussée dans le couloir duquel elle trouva le moyen de se rendre aux quais, masque vénitien à la main.

Elle avait frôlé la mort il y avait moins d'un jour et d'une nuit, et elle était de retour – là, dans les rues. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, réalisa t-elle. Il semblait que le monde entier était en fête, tout en couleurs et en lumières. Comment pouvait-on se sentir effrayé une fois entouré par de robes colorées et des costumes dansants autour de soi? Élevant le masque à son visage, elle suivit le mouvement dessiné par les tenues de satin, la menant jusqu'au bal. Mauvais tour ou non, cette soirée allait être une soirée dont elle allait se souvenir longtemps.

Jane arriva au grand hall dans lequel se tenait la fête. Il s'agissait du plus grand bâtiment du port, surplombant les bateaux, le sable et la mer. Elle avança, guidée par la musique – des chants pirates connus, mais cette fois interprétés par un véritable orchestre et non plus une poignée de boucaniers soûlards. Jane fut charmée de façon immédiate. Tandis qu'elle regardait au travers des yeux de son masque, des lumières, brillant avec clarté, la firent sentir vivante à nouveau, prête à quitter le temps d'une soirée les menaces du quotidien. Ce qui semblait être des centaines de personnes, dansant et chantant, l'invitèrent dans ce changement chaleureux. Plus de secrets, plus de dangers – ce soir, elle rejoignait les vivants, sans crainte. Et elle entra dans la danse.

/

Hook était troublé. Il était revenu au port des pirates pour préparer sa victoire après avoir découvert que Jane était partie. Un moment seulement, il l'avait crue capturée; quelle idée à avoir, quel sentiment à – craindre, avait-il réalisé. Mais il découvrit en observant le sol qu'aucun combat n'avait eu lieu: seuls des pas silencieux avaient emmené Jane au loin. Elle était partie de son plein gré. Et, pour la plus étrange des raisons, cela vexa le capitaine. Vraiment, cette fille était incompréhensible. Mais peut-être qu'elle, au contraire, le comprenait. Peut-être avait-elle ressenti, au fond, que rester avec lui plus longtemps était insensé – il est vrai qu'après tout, il songeait encore à la tuer à son réveil. Oui, peut-être que James Hook ne pouvait pas comprendre Jane Foreville; mais elle avait témoigné d'une certaine sagesse en le quittant au matin. Et elle avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait le comprendre. C'était sans doute la seule qui le pouvait sur cette île damnée, puisqu'Hook n'était même plus certain de se comprendre lui-même.

Certainement pas lorsqu'il était descendu une nuit sur les quais pour la découvrir, en train d'affronter deux ruffians. Son sang sembla incendier son être tout entier et il courut au combat – mais elle était tombée à l'eau. Hook vit distinctement son crâne se heurter lourdement à une pierre d'amarrage. Presque aveuglé par la furie du combat, il réalisa qu'il avait tué les deux hommes uniquement lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, transportant Jane dans ses bras avant de la poser au sol. Avec expertise, il la fit cracher l'eau de ses poumons; puis, sans penser à deux fois à ses actions, l'emporta à l'auberge la plus proche. Il n'avait pas de monnaie sur lui – mais elle, si. Trois coups à la porte plus tard, il laissa Jane entre les mains de deux femmes, sachant qu'elles s'occuperaient d'elle avec soin grâce aux six pièces d'or qu'il leur avait laissé.

Et désormais, se tenant au bal tenu en son honneur avec le fidèle Smee à ses côtés, le terrible James Hook était frustré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait preuve d'autant d'efforts avec cette peste ingrate. La seule explication possible était sans doute que le Diable jouait des tours à son esprit! Son bosco remarqua immanquablement le tracas dans lequel se trouvait son capitaine, et ne manqua pas de lui demander s'il se sentait bien.

"Pourquoi diable ne me sentirais-je pas bien, Smee?" répliqua Hook, dont le ton révélait plus d'amertume que de satisfaction. Mais l'irlandais n'osa aller plus loin.

"Mes excuses, cap'taine. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas bien, effectivement? C'est, après tout, une très belle fête. Et toutes ces femmes! La grande majorité ne rêve que d'une danse avec le héros du moment, dois-je dire!"

Des femmes. Danser. Oui, voilà qui semblait être une parfaite idée, qui pourrait changer ses idées, songea Hook. N'importe quoi qui lui permettrait d'oublier cette satanée fille. Déterminé et prêt à profiter pleinement de sa popularité à nouveau ré-affirmée, il ordonna à l'orchestre de jouer quelque chose de plus lent. Quelque chose d'adapté à la séduction. Une femme ou deux sauraient lui faire oublier ses soucis.

"Smee? Apportez-moi quelqu'un avec qui danser. Et surtout – n'envoyez pas cette affreuse donzelle à la robe jaune criarde. Vous pourrez la garder pour vous."

/

Jane dansait aussi sauvagement que quiconque attifé d'une quantité aussi outrageuse de vêtements le pouvait. De partenaire en partenaire, elle dansait au travers de la pièce incessamment, peu soucieuse de ses pas – et, fort heureusement, le reste des personnes présentes s'en souciaient également fort peu. La chose magique avec les masques, pensa t-elle, est que l'on peut être qui l'on veut – sans se soucier des conséquences. Il devrait remercier Deeja de l'avoir envoyée à ce bal, finalement. Elle avait entièrement oublié Hook et l'invitation. Seul l'amusement qui la transportait comptait.

Son humeur se rembrunit quelque peu lorsque la musique changea, passant des chants pirates pleins de bonhomie à un rythme plus lent et plus calme. Quittant son partenaire, elle se dirigea vers les quelques sièges du fond, tout en cherchant des rafraîchissements du coin de l'oeil. Elle était au centre de la salle, espérant s'asseoir dans un magnifique sofa caché par des rideaux, mais quelqu'un l'atteint avant elle. Elle se retourna quelque peu rageusement, déterminée à trouver un endroit calme où se reposer. Son regard porté au loin, elle ne prêtait pas d'attention à son entourage direct; ce ne fut donc pas avec grande surprise qu'elle rentra en collision avec quelqu'un. Mais ce fut une surprise quand, au lieu des insultes attendues, elle entendit un étrange "Oh, je suppose que vous ferez l'affaire", avant d'être tirée par la main et menée au centre de la foule. Tout d'abord quelque peu abasourdie, elle décida d'un haussement d'épaules d'accorder à cet homme une danse si c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. N'était-elle pas là pour s'amuser?

Cependant, elle réalisa – un peu trop tard – qu'il avait échangé sa main pour une autre, et avec un rapide "Appréciez bien votre temps avec l'homme de la soirée, madame", il partit. Jane essaya de le retrouver du regard, mais il avait disparu parmi la foule. Rapidement, elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, avec une douceur calculée – assez pour la faire frissonner. L'homme le ressentit et sourit tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

"Ne soyez pas effrayée, ma chère. Je ne demande de vous qu'une danse – mais je suis certainement ouvert à plus suggestions si le besoin devait se présenter." Jane grimaça sous son masque. Cette voix, en plus de la griffe métallique effleurant sa taille, lui confirmait qu'elle connaissait ces bras – elle connaissait cette odeur, elle connaissait cette présence. Il portait un masque, mais un masque de bandit: une simple bande de cuir nouée autour de sa tête. Les yeux bleus étaient dissimulés, et elle ne put se concentrer que sur ses autres traits: sa mâchoire; la découpe de sa barbe; les discrets anneaux argentés qu'il portait à chaque oreille. Son sourire captivant. Jane ne dit rien, attendant de voir son coup suivant, tandis qu'ils entraient dans une danse qu'elle connaissait désormais.

"De type silencieux, n'est-ce pas? Cela convient pour maintenant. Mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas si silencieuse dans -" il se rapprocha et enroula ses doigts autour des siens avec une sensualité non dissimulée, "d'autres circonstances." Jane aurait pu hurler. Mais à la place, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter tout éclat de voix. Hook continua, usant sans effort de ses tours pour séduire une femme qu'il pensait ne pas connaître. Il appréciait le toucher délicat de ses doigts, et éprouvait une satisfaction rare du contact léger de sa poitrine contre la sienne. Remarquant qu'elle refusait toujours de dire un mot, il récita la suite de ses classiques phrases de séduction. "Il me semble que le Destin nous a mis ensemble – et au plus profond de votre âme, vous devez le ressentir également."

C'en était trop pour Jane. Elle était incapable de conserver un visage impassible contre tous ces essais exaspérants et bruts pour la conquérir. S'écartant de leur danse, elle s'exclama:

"Le _Destin_ nous a mis ensemble, vraiment? Je croyais qu'il s'appelait plutôt Smee."

Hook s'immobilisa immédiatement. Il connaissait cette voix – évidemment. _Pour l'amour de Lucifer._

Triomphalement, Jane ôta son masque, et profita pleinement de l'embarras complet qui apparut sur le visage du capitaine. Oui, ce moment précis valait entièrement tous les déboires de cette soirée. Elle resta là quelques secondes, se délectant presque cruellement de la honte du capitaine – ainsi que son dégoût soudain. Sans ajouter un seul mot, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, à la recherche d'air frais. Autant qu'elle appréciait ce retournement de situation, elle pouvait encore sentir la présence du capitaine autour d'elle, chaude et attirante. Et ses mots, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne lui étaient pas adressés directement, lui avaient fait ressentir des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule épaisse, si rassurante plus tôt, mais désormais oppressante et irritante. Et enfin, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur. Elle resta immobile, appuyée contre le mur du bâtiment, attendant. Et pensive. Avoir senti son toucher, chaud contre sa peau, lui avait rappelé qu'il lui avait manqué. Il lui avait manqué, _lui_, parmi toutes les personnes au monde! Il était arrogant, vaniteux, mû par son seul désir de vengeance. Il était froid et impassible. Il était un escroc, un pirate.

Il était là.

Le capitaine James Hook n'était pas un homme qu'on laissait humilié au milieu d'un bal à son honneur. Il avait furieusement tracé son chemin parmi la foule pour la retrouver, et ne comptait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Cependant, réalisa t-il en dépassant le palier de la salle de bal, Jane n'était pas partie. Elle était là, l'attendant, simplement. Calme, froide et magnifique. Elle parla en premier.

"Désolée d'être partie si abruptement la dernière fois."

Hook s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela. Cette excuse fut sa perte. Par ces quelques mots, Hook oublia pourquoi il la détestait. "Je me demande encore pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tuée lorsque vous avez trouvé le carnet – ou n'importe quand, vraiment. Ah, je vous dois des excuses pour ça aussi – pour m'être infiltrée et avoir volé des choses, je suppose."

Hook resta silencieux. La façon dont elle parlait, de son ton retenu et composé, l'influençait. Lui, le capitaine James Hook, être influencé de cette façon! Pourtant, de manière immédiate et irrémédiable, sa rage disparut. Il se sentit soudainement trop ancien, trop âgé et usé par des années à la mer, pour ressentir de la colère. Ces combats puérils et banals qu'ils avaient eus – jamais ils n'avaient valu la moitié des troubles qu'ils avaient créé. En réalité, il en avait déjà oublié la plupart. Il s'appuya contre le mur, à ses côtés.

"Vous êtes pardonnée."

Jane ressentit une vague de soulagement la parcourir toute entière – un soulagement qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir grâce à Hook. Elle leva les yeux et fixa les étoiles. L'impression que cette nuit était propice aux confessions la saisit.

"M'avez-vous amenée à l'auberge du Dragon après ma chute?" Demanda t-elle, bien que connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

"Aye, Jane."

"Vous n'aviez pas à le faire" répondit-elle doucement avec un sourire qui signifiait bien plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire d'autre.

"Je sais."

Puis, personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. La musique continuait derrière eux, étouffée par les rires et les acclamations.

"Au fait, Hook..."

"Dites-moi, Jane..."

Ils parlèrent en même temps. De façon ridicule et embarrassante, ils tentèrent tous deux de convaincre l'autre de parler en premier, demande à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait se plier. Finalement, Jane se lança:

"Très bien! D'accord! J'y vais!" Elle leva les mains en l'air et soupira. "Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je voulais juste vous proposer de revenir à l'intérieur et – vous savez, célébrer votre victoire avec vos invités. Je veux dire, la plupart sont venus pour vous, certains même dans l'espoir de danser avec vous... Et, finalement, vous n'avez dansé qu'avec moi, même si je ne serais pas venue si ce n'eut été grâce à votre invitation." Hook fronça les sourcils à ce discours, et Jane eut peur de l'avoir froissé en étant trop brusque, mais il demanda, perplexe:

"Une invitation? Que voulez-vous dire par là, Jane? Je crains de n'avoir jamais envoyé de lettre de la sorte. Smee a sûrement dû l'envoyer à mon compte."

"Certainement pas. C'était trop..." _Personnel_, dit-elle presque. "Eh bien, il y avait aussi cette robe, et ce masque. La lettre disait que vous – le capitaine – les aviez sélectionnés vous-même."

"Voilà qui ne fait aucun sens. Avec un bal à préparer, je n'ai guère bénéficié de temps pour accomplir de telles choses."

Le cœur de Jane battit plus rapidement, une panique sourde commençant à courir dans ses veines. "Alors qui a pu envoyer -"

Un coup de feu interrompit et répondit à ses questions. Cherchant l'origine du son, elle vit la silhouette d'un homme, suivi par d'autres, armés jusqu'aux dents, émerger des ombres. L'ensemble menaçant se dirigeait dans leur direction – et les rejoignaient tous deux, Hook et elle. Peut-être que cette soirée n'allait pas être si merveilleuse que ça, après tout.

* * *

**Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue absence. J'espère que le chapitre suivant ne tardera pas autant. Malgré cela, je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien constant, malgré les updates capricieuses de cette histoire!**


	17. Révélations

**Chapitre 17**

_« The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core »_

* * *

"A terre!" cria Jane avant de plaquer Hook au sol, le deuxième coup de feu résonnant dans la nuit. La balle avait impacté le mur – à l'endroit même où se tenait le capitaine une seconde auparavant. Le pirate l'aida à se remettre debout, et, une main ferme posée sur son épaule, la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle en oublia le danger qui les entourait tous les deux.

"Êtes-vous prête à vous battre?"

Jane leva les yeux sur lui, un demi-sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Avec aisance et sans mot dire, elle tira sur l'épée qui reposait à la hanche du capitaine. Celui-ci lui accorda un sourire entendu et se tourna pour faire face à leurs ennemis. "Bien", murmura t-il. Jane réalisa alors que tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Cette pensée aurait pu la déranger si les circonstances avaient été autres. Mais déjà, elle se dépêchait vers l'avant, en position pour l'affrontement.

Et le combat commença.

Le premier heurt de deux épées se rencontrant avec violence fut bientôt suivi par un second, puis un troisième, puis par une myriade. L'adrénaline donnait à ses membres une force inattendue, toujours plus violente, toujours plus animale. A ses côtés luttait Hook; calculé, élégant, mortel. Ses yeux rouges étaient la dernière chose que la première demi-douzaine d'hommes qu'il affronta virent. Et rouge était la nuance se dissimulant dans la chevelure de Jane, tâchée par les blessures des nombreux hommes contre lesquels elle devait lutter. Ce n'était pas pour elle chose nouvelle; cependant, à ce moment-ci, tout lui semblait différent. Et, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Hook, au point que leurs dos finirent par se rencontrer, elle comprit pourquoi. D'une certaine façon, elle se sentait plus forte, un peu plus dangereuse, comme si l'influence du capitaine avait touché chaque fibre de son être. Et, à ce moment, cela ne la dérangeait aucunement.

Le treizième homme venait de tomber à terre, révélant derrière lui les cinq derniers opposants. Personne n'aurait pu dire combien de temps le combat avait duré; il leur semblait que tout s'était déroulé le temps d'un battement de cœur – leurs esprits embrumés par la rage de l'instant. C'est à ce moment-ci que le chef de la troupe ennemie s'avança. Le silence tomba et tous demeurèrent immobiles. Et Jane sut simplement, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que cet homme qui venait de mener tous ces hommes à leur perte n'était autre que le capitaine Hank Conroy.

Avec un sourire tordu rempli de dents dorées, le capitaine imita une révérence empreinte de fausseté.

"Je suis terriblement heureux que vous avez reçu mon invitation, petite demoiselle. Je dois vous féliciter d'être au rendez-vous, sans quoi mes hommes auraient été quelque peu... Déçus de ne pas vous trouver ici parmi nous. Grâce à vous, James Hook est présent – et prêt à être tué par nos soins." Instinctivement, Jane fit un pas un avant, la colère bouillant déjà dans ses veines. "Et, comme je l'espérais," continua t-il, "cette robe vous va à ravir. Quel dommage que je doive la tâcher de votre sang bientôt."

Ce fut au tour de Hook de s'avancer. Le ton glacial de sa voix révélait tous ses efforts pour maintenir son étiquette Etonnienne – bien qu'il ne fut qu'à un doigt de tuer Conroy à l'instant même.

"Abandonne tes manières, Bowen. Tu as perdu cette damnée compétition. Pourquoi ne pas regagner ton bâtiment et accepter ton échec assourdissant comme tout pirate se respectant un tant soit peu?"

"Voyons, voilà qui ne serait guère amusant, n'est-ce pas? D'ailleurs, je pense toujours avoir une chance de gagner – puisque tu as quelque peu triché, avec l'aide de notre petite catin ici présente."

Hook allait se jeter sur Conroy avec toute la haine de son être, mais Jane fut plus rapide.

"Tu n'es qu'un mauvais perdant, Conroy. Tu souhaites gagner – quoi, un goût de popularité grâce à cette compétition? Écoute-moi bien, car j'ai des nouvelles pour toi, mon vieux: quand on retrouvera ta putain de carcasse froide sur les pavés ce matin, personne n'en aura rien à foutre. Car tu es, et restera toujours, une foutue plaie pour tout le monde." L'éclat de rire jaune et sarcastique de Conroy ne fit que de redoubler le dégoût de Jane pour le personnage.

"Eh bien, voyez donc qui en connaît comme sale petit vocabulaire! Lui as-tu appris ce type de langage, Hook? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander quelle autre type de sales petites choses elle peut _faire_."

Jane et Hook se ruèrent sur Conroy d'un seul mouvement. Mais déjà, il disparut derrière ses hommes, leur laissant le reste du travail. Aussi, bientôt, Jane fut distraite par le dernier combat qu'elle devait mener, et ne remarqua pas que Conroy s'était échappé pour éviter d'avoir à affronter leur déchaînement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Hook et Jane pour se débarrasser des derniers ennemis – permettant à quelques-uns de s'enfuir quand ils comprirent leur échec inéluctable – mais leur chef était parti depuis longtemps.

Tout était immobile maintenant que seules les deux silhouettes du pirate et de la jeune femme se dessinaient sur le quai. La fête s'était dissipée, et le son de la nuit emplissait les docks. Le fracas métallique des armes de Hook tombées au sol ramenèrent Jane, étourdie par les efforts qu'elle venait d'effectuer, à elle-même.

"Il n'y a aucune utilité à rester ici en espérant que Conroy reviendra ce soir. Ce lâche a probablement déjà rejoint les vils rats qu'ils appelle son équipage." Même si le combat avait été rude, Hook ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Jane ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de combats avait-il connu auparavant pour se remettre aussi rapidement. Comme s'il avait soupçonné son interrogation silencieuse, il se tourna vers elle. "Allons, venez. Marchons pour recouvrer nos forces." Elle le suivit, et fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait désormais pour elle de quelque chose de si naturel. Être proche de Hook était devenu une chose à laquelle elle s'était habituée... Au point de finir par l'apprécier.

Ils marchèrent le long des quais un long moment, sans ressentir le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Stupéfaite par la beauté de la nuit et ravivée par l'air frais de la mer de Neverland, Jane se sentit comme guérie des douleurs physiques du combat. Bercée par la magie de la nuit, elle se sourit à elle-même, mais s'interrompit. Elle remarqua alors que son cœur battait un peu plus vite quand elle regardait à sa gauche – où Hook marchait silencieusement à ses côtés.

Soudainement, il parla.

"Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement consternant ce soir, Jane", commença Hook, étrangement honnête. "Malgré cette attitude d'une lourde affligeance, existe t-il une façon de trouver grâce à vos yeux à nouveau?"

Jane fut décontenancée par ce discours soudain. Qu'un avion choisisse de passer au-dessus de leurs têtes à ce moment-ci, elle n'aurait su être plus surprise. Néanmoins, elle s'interrompit un moment, les sourcils froncés, se prêtant à la réflexion. Enfin, après une minute de réflexion, il lui sembla avoir trouvé comment permettre à Hook de se racheter. Son visage s'illumina à l'idée tandis qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour déclarer:

"Ôtez votre manteau."

La proposition refroidit immédiatement les ardeurs chevaleresques du capitaine, malgré son souhait sincère d'effacer les traces de ses manières déplacées. Lisant l'hésitation sur son visage, Jane reprit, avec plus d'autorité et pour sa propre satisfaction: "J'ai dit, lâchez le manteau. Et les bottes. Maintenant!"

Le capitaine Hook, n'étant pas un homme revenant sur sa parole une fois donnée, s'appliqua finalement. Une fois débarrassé de son manteau et pieds nus, il leva son regard inquisiteur sur la jeune femme, peu certain de la suite.

"Ainsi, me voici devant vous dans une tenue fort modeste. Est-ce de cette façon dont je serais capable de me racheter à vos y-" Mais avant même que le pirate ne puisse finir sa phrase, deux mains malicieuses poussèrent abruptement sur sa poitrine, le prenant par surprise. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Hook était tombé dans les eaux du port.

James Hook hissa sa tête hors de l'eau, se sentant à la fois trahi, outragé, et plus encore – choqué par le comportement inconvenant de son assaillante.

"Espèce de maudite – je vais vous faire regretter vos actions immédiatement!" Fut tout ce que le pirate put rageusement riposter. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait délacé le devant de sa robe et fait glisser la plus lourde partie de sa tenue au sol, y abandonnant également ses chaussures délicates. Quand Hook leva les yeux, ce fut pour la voir, suspendue en l'air pour une fraction de seconde, se jetant à l'eau à son tour. Un bruit d'éclaboussement suivit alors qu'elle atterrit à côté du pirate abasourdi.

"Voilà qui était pour le moins inattendu", fit remarquer Hook alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. Ses cheveux mouillés, désormais entièrement défaits, s'accrochaient à son visage, tandis qu'elle le frottait pour se débarrasser du maquillage ruiné coulant sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle abaissa ses mains, ce fut pour révéler son apparence trempée. La vision en elle-même était plutôt amusante, songea d'abord Hook en la dévisageant. Mais il se perdit dans ses pensées en observant ses cils épaissis par les gouttes d'eau s'y attachant, la transformant en une naïade tragique. Il se perdit entièrement, admirant ses cheveux humides. Épousant d'abord ses formes, ils rejoignaient l'eau pour s'y s'étendre, flottant de façon presque irréelle à la surface. Les lourdes gouttes descendant en cavale le long de ses traits soulignaient l'élégance de sa mâchoire, ordinairement dissimulée, ainsi que le dessin gracieux du creux de son cou. Jamais ne lui avait-elle semblé si simple et si pure en ce moment. Cette simplicité révélait quelque chose de plus – le charme de la nature elle-même. L'eau renfermait le secret de la beauté, avait toujours cru Hook. Cet adage ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi réel, comprenait-il désormais.

"Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis à présent satisfaite", l'interrompit Jane. "Vous êtes désormais pardonné pour votre comportement déplacé, capitaine James Hook." Mais Jane ne put rester sérieuse plus longtemps, se fendant d'un sourire immense pour ajouter: "Mais, oh, vraiment, vous auriez dû voir votre tête!" Perdant toute retenue, elle rit à gorge déployée.

Hook n'était pas sans honneur; il se défendit rapidement, peu enclin à être source de moqueries chez quelqu'un d'autre que Pan.

"Personne n'a jamais _osé_ commettre, face à moi, un affront aussi enfantin et risqué. Et quiconque l'oserait devrait s'attendre à des répercussions fort désagréables et implacables." Mais Jane n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

"Quant à moi, avant que je ne vous rencontre, personne n'avait jamais _osé_ m'utiliser comme appât pour tuer quelqu'un d'autre; ou encore tenté de me tuer moi-même. Avant de vous connaître, personne ne m'avait jamais menacée de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, ou ne m'avait forcée à frotter les sols d'un bateau jusqu'à ce que mes mains ne saignent." Elle marqua une pause, adressant à Hook un regard froid, avant d'ajouter: "Après tout cela, ne pensez-vous pas que vous méritiez une si maigre punition?"

"Certes, mais vous avez sans nulle doute oublié qu'avant de me rencontrer, personne n'avait jamais risqué sa vie pour sauver la vôtre", termina Hook, toujours prêt à garder l'avantage lors d'une dispute.

"Et moi la vôtre." Dût lui rappeler Jane. Ils s'interrompirent tous deux, le silence soudain admettant leur égalité. Après un moment, cependant, Jane eût à ajouter quelque chose.

"Combien de fois nous sommes-nous sauvé mutuellement la vie ces derniers jours?"

"Pour être honnête, très chère, j'ai bien peur d'avoir perdu le compte."

Jane sourit, regardant pleinement son ancien opposant. Oui, elle pouvait désormais dire, le voyant ainsi, qu'Hook n'était plus son ennemi: les ennemis mutuels ne se sauvent pas la vie de façon régulière, après tout. Elle l'observa, sans qu'il ne représente une menace à ses yeux: cependant, même avec ses longs cheveux noirs défaits par les vagues salées, le capitaine James Hook demeurait une figure solide et saillante. Possédant tous les traits frappants que tout personnage de littérature devrait avoir, le capitaine sortait de l'ordinaire, son charisme naturel émanant constamment de sa personne. Même à présent, à quelques centimètres de lui, Jane ne pouvait qu'être frappée par l'allure fascinante de ses yeux bleus. Elle déglutit anxieusement, commençant à se sentir nerveuse d'être si proche de ce personnage unique. S'éclaircissant la voix, elle rompit le silence qui menaçait de se bâtir entre eux, empli de choses non-dites.

"Eh bien... Voilà où nous en sommes."

"Effectivement." Appuya Hook, qui était resté immobile alors que Jane se perdait dans sa contemplation. Elle pouvait presque sentir qu'il en avait fait de même.

"J'ai l'impression, James Hook, que nous sommes finalement sur la même page." C'était la vérité. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi liée à Hook en tant qu'égale qu'à ce moment même. Elle leva les yeux sur lui avec une certaine inquiétude – de peur d'en voir trop dit, de s'être rendue ridicule. Peu lui importait si Hook la jugeait avec mépris quelques mois plus tôt. Mais désormais, elle le savait, tout était différent. "Ce n'est rien, vous n'avez pas à dire quoi que ce soit", ajouta t-elle rapidement pour effacer tout inconfort. "De plus, nous devrions regagner le quai, sans quoi l'un de nous finira par prendre froid."

"Si cela se révèle être vrai, préparez-vous à souffrir d'une terrible vengeance de ma part", répondit-il d'un demi-sourire. Jane sourit également, soulagée, avant de finalement faire ce dont elle rêvait depuis un certain moment: elle éclaboussa Hook par pur plaisanterie, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Elle rit simplement avec la gaieté pure des moments innocents avant de nager au loin, essayant de rejoindre les quais.

Hook oublia tout de ses manières, de son étiquette Etonnienne rigoureuse attachée à son caractère. Il nagea rapidement vers Jane et attrapa instinctivement son poignet, un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Jane fit semblant de se débattre, riant sans retenue, mais Hook la retenait toujours – il la rapprocha de lui, alors qu'ils devinrent de plus en plus trempés en luttant comme des enfants, l'eau jaillissant autour d'eux. Mais peu leur importait. Jane se laissa finalement faire et Hook la saisit complètement, la plongeant entièrement sous l'eau pour une seconde avant de lui rendre sa liberté. Elle revint à la surface pour reprendre son souffle, se débattant avec encore plus de force qu'avant. Hook eut à retenir ses bras contre elle pour l'empêcher de causer plus de dommages.

"Je vous l'avais dit – il fallait vous préparer à souffrir d'une terrible vengeance de ma part, Jane!" annonça non sans malice Hook, triomphant.

"_Bien_, je me rends, je me rends!" abandonna finalement Jane, souriant toujours. "Pourriez-vous me relâcher désormais, capitaine?" Elle leva les yeux sur lui, observant les dernières traces de joie presque enfantine s'effacer doucement de ses traits – alors qu'il se mit à l'observer avec plus d'intensité.

Il ne la laissait pas partir. Jane pouvait sentir sa main encercler son poignet et son crochet, froid contre son bras gauche. Elle interrompit sa lutte et s'immobilisa. Un silence soudain mit fin à leur moment de distraction innocente, remplacé par un autre sentiment; bien plus lourd. Le silence plaça un poids sur la poitrine de Jane qui en oublia de respirer quand elle sentit la présence de Hook envahissant tous ses sens. C'était comme cette danse dans la forêt à nouveau; or, cette fois-ci, l'excitation et le transport de leur jeu les avait rapprochés dangereusement. Son esprit était embrumé par les assourdissants battements de son cœur. Elle pouvait seulement sentir leurs deux corps, guidés par les vagues; leurs jambes, s'entremêlant presque. Sa robe, désormais réduite à un bout de tissu gorgé d'eau, lévitait au rythme du courant tout en s'immiscent dans chacune de ses courbes. Dans l'eau, la distance les séparant était sans conséquence; elle était sans cesse changeante, insaisissable. Comme si elle ne demandait qu'à être remplie par leurs deux corps, poussés l'un contre l'autre par les vagues.

Doucement, les bras retenant Jane prisonnière glissèrent le long de sa peau. Elle pouvait bouger à nouveau, mais l'un comme l'autre n'en firent rien. Ils continuèrent à se fixer du regard, tous deux conscients mais préférant ignorer le sentiment qui régnait entre eux.

Elle était si proche, songea Hook. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux bruns perçants, à moitié dissimulés par ces cils trempés par ces gouttes d'eau qui auraient pu être des larmes. Et juste ici, sous la lueur de la lune, simple et révélée, elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir. La haine et la jalousie qu'il avait pu ressentir contre elle autrefois était désormais partie pour toujours. Son sentiment envers la femme devant lui était entièrement différent – et cela pourrait même, dans un recoin caché de son âme, le terrifier.

Il la laissa partir.

Jane glissa hors de son emprise et, sans dire un mot, nagea silencieusement vers le quai. Elle posa ses pieds mouillés sur le sol chaud, regardant les éclaboussures suivant chacun de ses pas. Derrière elle, elle entendit Hook se hisser sur les docks et se diriger vers ses bottes. Récupérant ses possessions, Jane sourit en se rappelant que ces bottes étaient la première chose qu'elle entendit avant même de poser ses yeux sur lui, sur le Jolly Roger, il y avait une éternité. Soudainement – parce que, parfois, les lèvres fonctionnent plus rapidement que l'esprit, elle parla abruptement.

"Hook." Elle s'interrompit une seconde, lui jetant un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule, "Je ne vous crains plus." Le ton plat et presque paisible qu'elle choisit donna à Hook avec plus de questions que de réponses.

Et, dans l'immobilité de la nuit, n'ajoutant rien, n'espérant rien, Jane suivit silencieusement le chemin la menant à l'auberge.

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier mille fois AnnaDarling pour son commentaire. Je suis infiniment touchée d'apprendre que cette histoire parvient à prendre une importance pour mes lecteurs, une chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Si cette histoire parvient à vous donner un peu de joie, c'est tout ce qu'un auteur peut espérer!**

**Merci à mes autres reviewers sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas possible. Joyeux noël à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!**


	18. La mer d'un bleu profond

**Devinez qui est de retour avec pas mal d'excuses à présenter? Pardon pour le retard pris sur cette histoire, mais soyez rassurés, je compte toujours la finir! ;)**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un petit mot au sujet de cette histoire. J'ai du mal à trouver les mots pour vous remercier de votre soutien et gentillesse!**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

_« Standing here it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be »_

* * *

Une lueur calme, venant de l'extérieur, l'entourait. Elle ne pouvait pas identifier sa source exacte, mais savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle pourrait rester ici pour toujours, songeait-elle alors qu'elle baignait dans la douce chaleur protégeant son corps et que quelques-une de ses mèches flottaient autour de son visage. Mais des sons étouffés venaient d'en haut – de l'extérieur. Du reste du monde auquel elle souhait échapper pour quelques secondes. Si seulement elle pouvait aussi échapper aux sentiments confus qui étaient nés en elle. Mais même ici, la pensée d'une personne aux cheveux noirs l'emplissaient instantanément d'un sentiment de détresse et d'étouffement.

Quelque chose de distant qu'elle put identifier comme étant des pas se rapprochait. Ainsi que des éclats de voix, qui la poussèrent à abandonner son confort.

Jane se tira hors de l'eau, des gouttes tombant immédiatement sur le tapis qui supportait la baignoire dans laquelle elle se reposait quelques secondes plus tôt. Alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur son visage trempé dans l'espoir d'écarter ses cheveux mouillés de ses yeux, elle remarqua Deeja entrant dans la pièce comme une tornade, criant indistinctement à quelqu'un derrière la porte qu'elle ferma à double tour. S'appuyant contre celle-ci, elle se tourna vers une Jane quelque peu paniquée, tentant tant bien que mal de couvrir sa nudité – bien que cet effort fut inutile, la femme de chambre ayant insisté la nuit dernière pour la débarrasser de ses vêtements trempés suite au combat qu'elle avait dû lui décrire de façon détaillée.

"Jane, ma petite, vous allez devoir m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec l'homme qui a l'ordre d'attendre dans le couloir avant de vous parler."

"Attendez – de qui voulez-vous..." commença Jane, avant de se tourner vers la porte et de demander: "Hé! Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous?" Une voix intérieure l'avertit qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un des hommes de l'équipage de Hank Conroy, et déjà elle était prête à sauter hors de son bain pour se saisir d'une arme quelconque.

"Jane, ayez l'obligeance de vous calmer" répondit la voix familière qui lui permis de relâcher son emprise tendue sur le rebord de la baignoire. "Cette furie de femme refuse tout bonnement de m'autoriser à entrer" – Deeja eut un rire dédaigneux, n'essayant pas de dissimuler ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'homme avec lequel elle avait eu une rude discussion – "pourtant, j'ai une affaire de la plus haute importance à partager avec vous immédiatement. C'est au sujet de la nuit dernière."

Le cœur de Jane eut un sursaut. La proximité qu'ils avaient partagé quelques heures plus tôt avait permis à des émotions déconcertantes de s'immiscer dans son esprit – elle luttait encore pour tenter de les définir. Mais une autre part d'elle-même lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait qu'à cesser de se poser tant de questions pour se rendre à l'évidence. Elle rejeta ces idées rapidement.

"Et qu'est-ce – qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire?"

"C'est au sujet de Conroy, Jane. Vous et moi sommes à nouveau en danger, je le crains." Bien que dissimulé par la porte et son ton détaché, Jane pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de Hook. Toutes ses préoccupations concernant les sentiments complexes qu'elle avait développés depuis la nuit dernière – sinon plus tôt encore, songea t-elle alors qu'un million de réflexions se bousculaient dans son esprit en quelques secondes – disparurent. Aussitôt, elle devint plus pâle que l'eau qu'elle pouvait apercevoir depuis sa fenêtre, et s'empressa de quitter son bain, toute timidité oubliée.

"Deeja, vous pouvez le laisser entrer" indiqua t-elle en attrapant une serviette pour s'enrouler dedans. D'un mouvement rapide, la femme de chambre ouvrit la porte et permit à Hook d'entrer.

Il ne put saisir que la vision fragmentée d'une jambe blanche disparaissant derrière le paravent placé à côté de la baignoire. Une seconde plus tard, une serviette fut négligemment jetée par-dessus l'écran et Jane commença à l'interroger.

"Comment se fait-il que nous soyons en danger? N'avons-nous pas réglé le sort de ses pitoyables sbires hier aux quais?"

"Je vous dirais tout dans une seconde, Jane – mais ceci doit rester secret jusqu'à ce que cette folie parvienne à son terme. Ce qui sera le cas bientôt, à compter que nous ne perdions pas de temps."

Jane s'immobilisa derrière l'écran pendant un court moment. Si la présence de Deeja lui avait donné assez de force pour permettre à Hook d'entrer dans la pièce, elle n'était pas certaine de conserver son impassibilité si elle devait rester seule avec lui. Surtout pas lorsque tout ce qui les séparait n'était qu'un fin panneau de bois ainsi que ses bonnes manières. Son cœur battait frénétiquement et elle dût prendre une grande inspiration avant de se pencher hors du paravent pour s'adresser à Deeja – et Deeja seulement.

"C'est bon, Deeja. Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls sans vous inquiéter – c'est l'homme dont je vous ai parlé hier." La compréhension frappa la femme de chambre. Bien que Jane n'ait pas soufflé mot au sujet de sa baignade impromptue avec Hook, elle avait mentionné leur danse, ce qui suffisait à la femme d'imaginer un engouement possible entre eux. Elle adressa un clin d'œil appuyé à Jane, qui devint rouge, avant de quitter la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Soudainement, la chambre sembla terriblement silencieuse. Seul le bruissement dépêché de vêtements que Jane enfilait tant bien que mal rompait le calme gêné qui s'instaurait.

Pendant un moment, Hook demeura silencieux. Les ombres floues qu'il pouvait distinguer derrière le panneau délicat semblaient absorber toutes ses pensées. Il fallut que Jane éclaircit sa gorge et lui adresse quelque reproche pour le sortir de ses réflexions muettes.

"Conroy s'est enfui avant la fin du combat", commença t-il, "comme vous devez vous en souvenir." Un faible grognement échappa de Jane, qu'il congédia comme simple signe de l'attention qu'elle accordait à ce fait. Il continua. "J'assumais alors qu'il s'agissait d'une preuve de sa véritable nature – celle d'un rat plutôt que d'un homme – certain qu'il eut fait preuve de bon sens en retournant dans les égouts lui servant d'abri pour dissimuler sa honte du reste du monde..." Un autre grognement, qu'il couvrit en continuant son explication. "Pourtant, cela serait faire preuve de mauvaises manières que de le réfuter – je dois aujourd'hui admettre que je me trompais." Il dut s'interrompre, les grognements excédés devenant impossibles à ignorer. "Et – veuillez m'excuser pour interrompre ainsi mes explications, mais puis-je être d'une quelconque aide, Jane?"

Un silence gêné suivit la suggestion, avant que Jane ne réponde, le malaise palpable dans sa voix. "Eh bien... En réalité, je suis coincée" avant d'ajouter, plus pour elle-même que pour lui: " – Je suppose que mes cheveux se sont emmêlés avec les boutons de ma chemise...? Si vous pouviez me donner de quoi couper ces mèches qui m'encombrent..." Elle s'interrompit, suite à de nouveaux efforts sans succès "… ça devrait aller."

"Balivernes" fut la réponse immédiate de Hook. "Permettez-moi de vous prêter main forte", ajouta t-il; et en quelques pas, il était derrière le paravent.

Jane émit un ridicule cri de surprise et eut assez de temps pour rapidement lui tourner le dos, l'extrémité de ses oreilles virant au rouge. Elle fut reconnaissante d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de sauter dans son pantalon avant toutes choses, mais restait consciente de la vue pitoyable qu'elle offrait autrement. Ses bras, pliés au-dessus de sa tête, étaient à moitié coincés à travers ses manches, le reste de sa chemise bloqué à son front. Les boutons nacrés de sa chemise s'étaient emmêlés si étroitement qu'il lui était devenu impossible de faire le moindre mouvement sans s'empêtrer plus encore. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas pouvoir connaître l'expression sur le visage de Hook, certaine d'être source de moquerie à l'instant présent.

Mais Hook ne bougeait pas – ni ne disait quoi que ce soit depuis qu'il était passé derrière le paravent.

Jane lui tournait le dos, la chemise qui lui causait tant de soucis s'étant soulevée jusqu'à ses omoplates. Hook devint soudainement conscient de l'absence de distance entre eux – et le fait qu'elle n'aie aucun moyen de couvrir sa nudité ne fit que déboussoler le capitaine, pourtant habituellement pondéré en toutes circonstances. Des pensées qui avaient commencé à apparaître en lui la veille – nourries par les sentiments complexes qui le tourmentaient depuis le commencement de leur histoire commune – emplirent inévitablement son esprit. Il fallut que Jane le rappelle à l'ordre pour qu'il revienne à la réalité.

"Toutes mes excuses, ma –" il marqua une pause subite, avant de se reprendre. "J'étais trop absorbé à la recherche de la meilleure solution pour apaiser votre situation actuelle sans pour autant porter dommage au tissu contre lequel vous vous battez." Il commença à faire courir sa main gauche le long de la chemise, tentant d'identifier l'origine du problème – ce qu'il fit rapidement. Mais plutôt que de ramener sa main à son flanc, il se trouva mu par une motivation toute autre, en la laissant doucement glisser vers le bas, épousant le contour de la forme délicate de Jane. Le contact de sa paume – si doucement pressée contre sa peau mise à nu, la fit sursauter. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien. Elle laissait sa main descendre peu à peu le long de ses côtes, de sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux, absorbée par l'instant. Il devait s'agir du contact le plus doux et le plus brûlant qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Mais le toucher délicat cessa sa course le long de sa taille. Hook s'immobilisa un instant, la respiration lourde, avant de faire un pas en avant – un pas vers elle. Sans y penser, il s'était rapproché d'elle – de la source même de la tourmente qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer, qui avait pris possession de ses esprits. Des images de leurs danses précédentes leur revirent en mémoire.

Il ressentit le besoin de s'abaisser, d'épouser le creux de son cou d'une étreinte brûlante – mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'en fit rien, bien que l'espace entre eux désirait ardemment être réduit à néant; bien que ses bras n'éprouvent que le souhait de l'envelopper. Elle frissonnait sous son toucher, et il réalisa soudainement qu'elle devait avoir froid.

"Voilà, je pense que si je –"

Et d'une précision aiguë, il remonta à la source de ses ennuis – ce bouton nacré qui s'était trouvé entravé par les mèches intrépides de Jane – elle n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre. En quelques mouvements, le tissu se détendit et coula pour envelopper le corps de Jane. Hook avait simplement choisi de défaire le bouton qui roula au sol, sans demander son reste, d'un coup de crochet placé avec justesse. Les bras de Jane, désormais libres, ajustèrent rapidement la chemise autour de sa silhouette, couvrant ce qui était jusqu'alors resté visible aux yeux de tous.

Elle ne se retourna pas. Il se tenait debout derrière elle, dans l'attente, ses pensées troubles. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mais lentement, sa tête se tourna dans sa direction – sans révéler rien d'autre que son profil. Ses yeux restèrent fixés au sol tandis que ses réflexions la menaient au loin. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais il la devança, soudainement effrayé par ce que ces lèvres auraient à dire. Craintif que ces lèvres ne détruisent ses nouveaux – espoirs, réalisa t-il alors.

"Je pense qu'il eut mieux valu que j'attende à l'extérieur. Je vais... m'assurer que personne ne tente d'infiltrer les lieux", ajouta t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une excuse suffisante pour pardonner sa fuite de la pièce. En vérité, il n'était pas certain de parvenir à dissimuler ses propres émotions, qui trahissaient sa voix et sa main. Plus tard, il se blâma de ne pas être resté, s'il avait su qu'il s'agissait des derniers moments qu'il partagerait avec elle.

/

Ce fut une Jane secouée qui finit par mettre en ordre son apparence, qui fut l'affaire de quelques secondes. Cependant, il lui fallut beaucoup plus de temps pour calmer le rythme de son cœur avant de trouver la force de rejoindre Hook à l'extérieur de l'auberge.

Elle salua Deeja, qui souriait à pleines dents, alors qu'elle dépassait le palier du bar. L'air frais et le vent salé la frappèrent de plein fouet avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour chercher Hook du regard – il était là, appuyé contre le mur. Elle fit halte pour une seconde quand il la dévisagea. C'était le premier regard qu'ils échangeait depuis la nuit qui les avaient rendus si inexplicablement proches.

La gorge serrée, elle s'avança vers le capitaine, mais il lui semblait que chacun des pas qu'elle effectuait les éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Une douleur soudaine la saisit quand elle réalisa qu'elle était suffisamment proche pour l'embrasser, mais aucun d'eux ne bougèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, leur échange silencieux exprimant les mots qu'ils préféraient ne pas prononcer.

"Venez", déclara t-il alors en tournant les talons subitement. Elle suivit ses pas, restant derrière lui – ne disant rien, plus silencieuse qu'un tombeau – toujours derrière lui. Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils marchèrent ainsi – des heures ou quelques minutes? Elle ne faisait que garder ses yeux rivés sur cette forme qui lui tournait le dos. Ils écoutaient tous deux le son de leurs propres pas.

Mais ils atteignirent une plage. Le sable crissait régulièrement sous leurs pieds; quand tout devint silencieux, Jane leva les yeux sur Hook, qui s'était abruptement retourné pour la voir. Quant à elle, comme dans un rêve, elle le regardait – pourtant, sans le voir réellement. Ceci le remplit d'une terreur qu'il n'aurait pu rationnellement expliquer. Soudainement, toutes les résolutions qu'il avait prises pour dissimuler ces nouveaux sentiments affolants se brisèrent. Il s'avança vers elle, saisissant ses bras d'une prise ferme.

"Jane" – la façon dont il prononça son nom l'amena au bord des larmes, saisie d'une peine violente et inexplicable. "Nous sommes tous deux en danger." Elle n'ajouta rien à cette déclaration, toujours pétrifiée par le regard qu'elle soutenait avec difficulté. "Je pensais que Conroy s'était échappé, mais je me trompais. Il avait tout préparé depuis le début. Son attaque, la nuit dernière, n'était que la première partie de son plan. Nous pensions que les hommes de la nuit dernière faisaient partie de son équipage? Il ne s'agissait que de maigres mercenaires, engagés pour évaluer nos forces."

"Vous voulez dire –" Elle n'osa pas aller plus loin dans sa phrase, ayant déjà compris ce qui devait suivre.

"Oui. Le rat a eu suffisamment de temps pour réunir son équipage complet – et plus encore. Il compte arranger une bataille aujourd'hui, frégate contre frégate, capitaine contre capitaine. Le_ Jolly Roger_ que vous pouvez voir au loin" – il indiqua d'un geste la silhouette du bateau, dessinée dans l'horizon bleu – "est entièrement équipé et mes hommes sont prêts à mourir avec lui." Il fit une pause, remarquant que Jane avait inconsciemment saisi son poignet dans un geste de soutien – de passion. La lueur dans ses yeux était presque aussi rouge que les siens dans ses moments les plus sombres.

"Et moi aussi."

"Jane – je vous l'interdis!" fut sa réponse horrifiée et instantanée. Il ne pouvait pas se soucier des répercussions – il était prêt à lui refuser son droit de combattre à ses côtés, même si cela devait l'engager à le détester jusqu'à la fin. Fin qui pourrait arriver plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Sa réponse ne fut pour lui d'aucune surprise.

"Et pourquoi donc?" répondit-elle avec fierté et colère, sa main relâchant son poignet. "N'ai-je pas suffisamment prouvé ma valeur? Suis-je encore considérée comme trop faible pour me battre à vos côtés, même si je n'ai eu de cesse de le faire dernièrement? Ou bien ai-je simplement été assez stupide pour m'imaginer que vous pourriez, un jour, ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour, me faire confiance?" Elle s'éloigna de lui, le regard assassin.

"Haïssez-moi si vous le devez, Jane. Mais je ne puis possiblement vous autoriser à venir avec moi." Son ton était froid, si froid, et ne laissait pas entendre la possibilité d'une entente cordiale. C'en était trop.

D'un geste véhément, Jane repoussa ses bras. Dans sa colère froide, elle ne sentit presque pas la coupure de son crochet contre son bras l'ayant repoussé, et elle se détourna pour marcher au loin, le plus loin possible de_ lui_.

Il la repoussait – et elle devait en faire de même, réalisa t-elle avec amertume. Jamais ne le détesta t-elle avec autant de virulence qu'en ce moment.

Et elle se détestait elle-même pour avoir autorisé son cœur à être torturé par la simple pensée de Hook. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Surtout pas quand elle avait désespérément besoin de lui – car elle avait besoin de lui, juste à ses côtés. Et ce depuis le début, mais elle était encore trop aveugle et ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. La colère froide et la honte – et la passion, une passion telle qu'elle ne souhaitait jamais revivre un jour, s'exprimait sous la forme de larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Une main saisit son bras, interrompant sa course folle et toute son exaspération. Deux bras la firent se retourner, et avant qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser, des lèvres s'étaient appuyées contre les siennes.

Il était là. Il était tout. L'entourant, volant tous ses sens – il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le monde que lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou dans un geste désespéré, pour effacer la peur, la peine d'avoir été laissée seule. Il l'attira contre lui, la même motivation conduisant ses moindres gestes. Leur enlacement ne pourrait jamais être assez fort. Leur baiser – enfin partagé, enfin vrai, annihilait la distance que les mots avaient mis entre eux.

En ce moment, il n'y avait qu'eux, joints comme si le monde qui les entouraient était vain; comme si le seul sens qu'ils pouvaient y trouver serait contenu dans cet instant précis où leurs corps se rejoignirent. Les vagues s'écrasaient sur la rive et ils ne pouvaient en avoir assez. Sans cesse, leurs lèvres se rencontraient, encore et encore – des doigts s'entremêlèrent avec des cheveux, s'attirant plus proche encore dans le souhait vain de disparaître l'un dans l'autre.

Les pleurs redoublaient, et après un enlacement sans fin, leurs lèvres se séparèrent – Jane s'appuya contre la poitrine de Hook, agitée à chaque respiration désordonnée qu'il tentait vainement de contrôler. Elle l'entendit parler, ses yeux fermés et ses bras toujours fermement placés autour de lui. Elle refusait de l'imaginer partir.

"Vous êtes ma faiblesse, Jane. Et je ne puis vous autoriser à venir à mes côtés – car même si je remportais ce combat, vous perdre serait ma fin."

Elle leva son visage vers le sien, lentement. Comme le regard dans ses yeux aimés était doux et cruel.

"Et qu'en est-il de ce que j'en pense? N'ai-je pas le droit de désirer rester avec vous? Hook – James..." A sa façon de dire pour la première fois son nom, il ne put que fermer ses yeux, et de s'abaisser pour déposer un baiser d'adoration sur son front. "James – j'ai l'impression que je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer sans vous. Quant à vous, vous avez probablement oublié comment vous battre sans m'avoir à vos côtés. Soyons réalistes, vous serez inutile lors de ce combat..." elle acheva sa phrase avec un léger rire, étouffé contre lui.

Au fond, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Se retrouver tous deux à bord du _Jolly Roger_, lors d'un combat jusqu'alors sans précédent, signifiait aggraver le danger. Ils s'occuperaient bien trop de la sécurité de l'autre plutôt que de combattre entièrement – et Conroy le savait. Il saurait l'utiliser à son avantage. Elle soupira, une autre forme de peine la gagnant.

Hook leva son visage à lui, mais elle ne pouvait clairement le distinguer – ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes inévitables. Et doucement, il déposa un baiser sur chacune de ces larmes. Cette douceur jusqu'alors inconnue ne fit que redoubler ses pleurs, et il n'était que trop prêt à réitérer son offre d'assistance. Il aurait alors embrassé la mer entière pour elle. Il suivit le chemin de ces larmes jusqu'aux coins de ses lèvres. Ces lèvres qui contenaient le baiser secret qu'il avait désiré depuis si longtemps sans jamais le savoir.

Elle le lui donna, et il l'accepta – ce trésor qui surpassait tous les autres. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, d'une tendresse infinie. D'un baiser d'adieu.

"Vous savez, vous avez sans doute raison... Je serais inutile sans vous. C'est pourquoi je vais mettre fin à ce combat aussi rapidement que possible pour vous retrouver sans plus attendre. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous apercevoir de mon départ" conclut-il avec un sourire malin, qui tira de Jane quelques rires alors qu'il l'enlaçait une dernière fois.

Mais doucement, elle se détacha de son étreinte. Doucement et douloureusement. C'était pour le mieux.

"Faites ce que vous devez faire. Je serais ici quand vous gagnerez" répondit-elle, une lueur d'espoir certain dans son regard. Elle n'était jamais plus belle que lorsqu'elle croyait en lui, pensa t-il alors non sans une pointe d'égoïsme. Mais il était resté seul depuis si longtemps – avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui le soutenait relevait du miracle. Elle était ce miracle.

"Dans ce cas, je serais de retour bientôt, Jane." Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Ce geste manqua de fendre son cœur en deux. "… ma Jane."

Et elle le laissa partir. Il marchait au loin – mais elle était certaine qu'il lui reviendrait. Personne ne saurait blesser James Hook, le personnage du conte – et l'homme qu'elle était certaine d'adorer avec ferveur. Il était sauf sans elle. Et quand il reviendrait, ce serait pour partager plus d'aventures à ses côtés. Elle pensait avec hâte à cela, tout en souriant inconsciemment.

Et elle pensait à son futur. Elle avait un futur. Et il s'écrirait aux côtés de Hook. Oui, elle avait finalement trouvé sa place. Elle regardait sa silhouette disparaître et restait debout sur la rive, un sourire distrait fixé sur son visage.

Le craquement sourd de branches derrière elles la tirèrent de ses rêveries. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être? Elle se retourna vivement, mais ne put que voir quelque chose voler au-dessus d'elle, rapidement, avant de comprendre que ce quelque chose était quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et qui avait vu ce qui venait de se dérouler sur ce rivage. Peter Pan descendit des airs, mains sur les hanches et haine sur ses traits.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, Jane?!" L'enfant était furieux. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, savait Jane. Mais elle tenta de lui expliquer de toute manière.

"Peter, je sais que c'est ton ennemi, mais il n'est pas le mien. Je ne peux pas avoir les mêmes combats que toi", répondit-elle, ouvrant ses mains devant elle dans un geste de sympathie.

"Mais si tu es son alliée, tu _dois _être mon ennemie!"

"Non! Je peux choisir de n'être l'ennemie de personne! Tout n'est pas forcément noir ou blanc, Peter... Je sais que tu es trop jeune pour comprendre..." Peter vola à elle, repoussant d'un geste violent ses mains ouvertes loin de lui.

"Toi – tu est trop vieille pour être mon amie! Oui, tu es vieille, pour faire... Pour faire des choses d'adultes avec ce vieux cabillaud!"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir y faire? Tu ne peux pas faire de moi une enfant! J'ai _grandi _ici, grâce à lui et grâce à toi!" Elle marchait en cercles frénétiques, suivant Peter qui flottait au-dessus d'elle.

"Eh bien – je peux te bannir, et je vais le faire!" Avec un sourire pétulant, il claqua des doigts, une petite lumière vive le rejoignant immédiatement.

Les yeux de Jane s'écarquillèrent en voyant une fée volant vers elle. Elle courut – tout en sachant que courir ne servait à rien. Une poudre de fée la frappa. Une poudre violette, qui rendit ses paupières extrêmement lourdes... Elle tomba au sol et se sentit soulevée comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une simple plume. La dernière vision qu'elle saisit avant de sombrer dans le plus profond sommeil fut la mer. La mer terriblement belle et sans fin.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser une rapide référence à la mythologie grecque dans ce chapitre... Car comment faire autrement lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire un tel tournant dans la relation de nos protagonistes?**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! En attendant le prochain, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, car celui-ci en a très certainement besoin...**


	19. La recherche du bonheur

**Chapitre 19**

_« I found what I'd been looking for in myself_  
_Found a life worth living for someone else_  
_Never thought that I could be, I could be_  
_Happy »_

* * *

Cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur, Jane lâcha un long soupir avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de hanche machinal. Un tour de clés plus tard, Jane était officiellement de retour chez elle. Les chaussures qu'elle retira avec hâte percutèrent une chaise, mais elle n'y prêta pas grande attention, préférant se diriger vers son lit pour s'y jeter à plat ventre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de défaire sa robe ni d'ôter son maquillage: une minute après avoir passé le palier de son appartement, Jane dormait à poings fermés.

Elle rêvait. Dans son rêve, la mer d'un pays lointain courait sous ses yeux tandis qu'elle frôlait le ciel, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur familière du sable brûlant et entendre le doux bruissement des feuillages de l'île. C'était un retour chez soi. Quand elle toucha la terre, ce fut pour courir vers une forme éloignée, une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle n'avait de cesse de rejoindre la silhouette, toujours fuyante bien qu'immobile; elle voulait l'atteindre, la toucher...

Son réveil sonna, et bien qu'elle eut sombré dans le sommeil avec aisance, le retour à la réalité s'annonça plus rude. Jane repoussa les couvertures et se tira du lit tant bien que mal, le visage poisseux et les vêtements collants. En tirant les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière du jour, elle ressassait son rêve, et décida qu'elle le détestait autant qu'elle chérissait. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité lorsqu'elle se réveillait. Surtout quand elle rêvait de Neverland.

Elle adorait la sensation du vent sur sa peau et les odeurs familières qu'elle pouvait alors vivre de manière si précise. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ce genre de rêve la terrifiait. Car comment être sûre de n'avoir pas simplement rêvé toutes ses aventures à Neverland, il y a si longtemps? Mais rapidement, elle revenait à elle-même. Elle se convainquait de la réalité de ses souvenirs en jetant un œil au flacon conservant quelques maigres grains poussière brillante posé au rebord de sa fenêtre.

Un regard rapide dans le miroir lui permit de constater non sans effroi l'ampleur des dégâts de sa soirée de la veille. Une tête à faire peur, certainement. Elle avait fêté son nouvel emploi en se faisant entraîner dans une soirée arrosée organisée par ses anciens collègues de fac, et ce matin prouvait qu'elle n'était pas immunisée contre les effets secondaires du champagne, fut-il de bonne qualité. L'eau froide de sa douche lui changea d'abord les idées, mais bien vite le souvenir de la silhouette inatteignable la frappa.

Cette silhouette qui avait été son dernier souvenir du premier homme qu'elle avait aimé. De longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus hypnotiques; une assurance et un charme de personnage de conte de fées. Oui, plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait que chaque souvenir de Hook aurait pu être le fruit de son imagination. Plus rien, à part un peu de poussière brillante, ne pouvait lui prouver l'existence de Neverland; de plus en plus souvent, elle en venait à se demander si elle n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé ses aventures avec Peter Pan.

Elle devait se remémorer son retour chez elle, il y a quatre ans, pour désormais se convaincre d'une certaine réalité de ses souvenirs.

/

Jane avait ouvert les yeux, allongée sur l'herbe froide du matin. Le ciel bleu s'étendait au-dessus d'elle, semblable au ciel qu'hier encore elle admirait à la fenêtre de l'auberge de Deeja. Mais quelque chose était différent. Où était passée l'odeur de la mer, se demanda t-elle? Où était le bruit des vagues? Douloureusement, elle se releva, se hissant sur ses coudes. Sa tête lui semblait horriblement lourde; en y portant sa main droite, elle découvrit une poudre violette éparpillée sur son front. Tout en contemplant la poussière, des images lui revirent: sa dispute avec Peter; la fée volant vers elle; James s'éloignant.

Toutes ces images s'emboîtèrent immédiatement; prise d'une panique soudaine, elle se releva subitement, et manqua de retomber à terre, prise d'étourdissement.

James Hook. La mer qui lui échappait. Peter la bannissant.

Lorsque les taches noires devant ses yeux s'estompèrent et qu'elle parvint à trouver un équilibre sur ses jambes hésitantes, elle regarda autour d'elle. Et son cœur se brisa.

Elle était de retour chez elle.

Il lui fallut une minute pour reconnaître ces murs; ces fenêtres; ce jardin. Cet environnement eut l'air d'être sorti d'un rêve pendant une seconde; pourtant, aussitôt qu'elle prit conscience de sa situation, tout ne devint que trop réel. Trop concret. Soudain, toutes ses aventures sur Neverland furent reléguées à l'état de souvenirs. La réalité du monde l'ayant vue grandir depuis la petite enfance l'emporta sur celle du pays imaginaire. Elle fut prise d'un doute immense et terrifiant. Ne s'était-il rien passé depuis son échec au concours d'entrée? Avait-elle juste rêvé ses aventures, pour se consoler du dépit qu'elle avait ressenti alors?

Le premières lueurs du matin venaient de se poser sur les buissons et fleurs qui l'entouraient. Et doucement, son corps se remémorant sa manière de se déplacer chez elle, – comme si elle n'était jamais partie – Jane se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Comme toujours, celle-ci communiquait directement avec l'extérieur. Depuis l'extérieur, tout était en place, exactement comme ce soir où elle avait cru quitter cette maison pour toujours.

Elle prit une inspiration et posa sa main sur la poignée, mais resta immobile. Certaine qu'en ouvrant, elle rencontrerait sa chambre, comme elle l'avait laissée avant de partir, elle prit une seconde pour se ménager. Si la lettre de refus qui lui avait causé tant de peine était toujours à terre, immobile, froissée et déchirée, tout ce qu'elle aurait vécu à Neverland se révélerait être un fantasme aux goût de réalité. Elle devrait affronter les problèmes de la veille, revenir à la normale.

Incapable de décider si elle préférait que Neverland ait été réel ou juste rêve de quelques heures, elle poussa la porte.

La suite avait été extrêmement confuse, se rappelait Jane en sortant de sa douche et se saisissant d'une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux mouillés. Au milieu de cris, de pleurs, et d'un effarement sans précédent, Jane s'était retrouvée parmi les siens. Parmi une famille qui l'avait crue partie à jamais.

Elle avait été portée disparue pendant deux ans.

Sa famille prit une semaine entière pour se remettre de son retour. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses parents pleurer. Quand ils la prirent dans leurs bras, elle fut trop abasourdie pour se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait aussi. Ce ne fut que mise face aux dégâts que son départ avait causé pour se rendre compte de son égoïsme.

"Je suis désolée", avait-elle alors répété sans cesse, le visage baigné par les larmes. Et encore et encore, elle demandait leur pardon.

Elle ne parla pas de Neverland. Elle inventa une fugue; une très longue fugue, faite d'errances et de partages avec les personnes qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin, et ce malgré les dangers de ce mode de vie. A quelques mensonges près, cette version ne s'éloignait pas tant de la vérité.

Son retour à la normale fut ménagé; elle avait, d'une certaine manière, contourné le pragmatisme immédiat de ses problèmes passés. La lettre de l'université refusant son entrée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et pas quelque chose auquel elle devait à nouveau faire face.

Elle avait dû recommencer à construire sa vie, pas à pas. Une nouvelle vie. Ce fut difficile dans un premier temps.

Deux mois après son retour chez elle, sa mère commençait à lui conseiller des chemins à suivre. Elle lui indiquait par où recommencer. Et ne lui posait jamais de questions sur sa vie passée, sur ces deux années énigmatiques. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle préférait ne pas savoir. Sa fille était de retour. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Pendant que sa mère étendait des prospectus d'universités devant elle, les pensées de Jane se détournaient pour s'échapper par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Elle avait perdu tout espoir d'apercevoir une silhouette étrange se dessiner dans le ciel. Mais elle observait toujours celui-ci. En mémoire d'un temps où elle avait été si proche des étoiles.

Trois mois plus tard, Jane commençait à se réveiller. Elle en avait assez de passer ses nouveaux jours à rêver éveillée. Elle en avait assez eu. C'était ce qui l'avait menée au Pays Imaginaire. Et alors, elle avait eu sa chance de grandir. De vivre tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Elle n'avait plus le droit d'en demander plus, songeait-elle en contemplant les quelques grains de poussière de fée soigneusement conservés dans un flacon précieux. Son temps était révolu. Elle devait se tourner vers l'avenir.

Au cinquième jour du cinquième mois depuis son retour, Jane pénétrait l'enceinte de sa nouvelle – et première – université.

Un nouveau chapitre de sa vie s'écrivait devant elle. Et cet avenir qui s'annonçait commençait avec elle, avec sa présence complète, dans ce monde. Les pieds fermement ancrés sur terre, elle s'avança vers l'inconnu. Mais elle ne ressentait aucune crainte. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps à hésiter, à n'oser faire part de la réalité. Elle était prête.

/

L'horloge numérique de son portable se rapprochait dangereusement des dix heures et demi. Elle avait rendez-vous dans une demi-heure, à moins de vingt minutes de son logement – quinze minutes si elle marchait assez vite. Si seulement elle pouvait voler, songea t-elle avant de rejeter cette pensée loin d'elle.

Elle enfila une veste et, une dernière aspirine avant de s'enfuir, ouvrit la porte avant de se dépêcher vers le centre-ville.

C'était un rendez-vous informel, mais néanmoins important. Elle se maudit de n'avoir pas su décliner l'invitation de ses amis la veille. Quand elle passa la porte du café, elle avait cinq minutes d'avance, mais la personne qu'elle devait rencontrer était déjà là.

Thomas Rotansky, son directeur de publication, était accoudé à la table, plongé dans un article de journal quelconque. Il leva la tête quand il entendit la clochette de la porte tinter, remontant d'un geste mécanique ses lunettes sur son nez légèrement de travers avant de lui adresser un sourire amical.

"Bonjour, Thomas. J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard", commença Jane en prenant place face à lui, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne l'était pas.

"A peine" déclara t-il d'un ton joueur. "Alors. J'ai proposé ton manuscrit à cinq maisons, et d'ici quelques semaines nous devrions commencer à recevoir des réponses."

"C'est parfait."

"Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander... Pourquoi te donner tant de mal? Je suis certain qu'en proposant le manuscrit à l'entreprise d'édition de ta mère, tu pourrais –"

"Tu connais ma position là-dessus, Thomas. Je ne reviendrais pas-là dessus. Je me sens suffisamment mal pour avoir effectué mes premiers stages chez elle – "

"– Tu aurais très bien continuer à travailler là-bas. Tu étais très efficace..." Jane ignora la remarque, continuant sur sa lancée.

"Je refuse de passer pour la pistonnée de service. Tu pourrais comprendre, toi plus que tout autre."

Thomas eut un petit sourire gêné. Avant d'être son associé, il avait été son meilleur et premier ami à l'université. Il avait eu le malheur d'être inscrit dans les cours desservis par son propre père, et avait souffert de l'implication que cela représentait, pour lui et pour ses collègues.

"D'accord", répondit-il enfin. "Si tu souhaites garder ceci secret, je te soutiendrais toujours dans ta démarche. Ne viens juste pas pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère quand tu rencontreras tes premiers refus", ajouta t-il avec humour. Jane roula les yeux au ciel, un sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres. Il lui donna une petite tape amicale sur le bras pour lui demander des nouvelles de son nouvel emploi.

"Je me sens prête à démarrer dès lundi – je pourrais même commencer demain, tant je suis prête!"

"De toute manière, depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours été une véritable fonceuse, si j'ose ainsi dire. Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me faire du souci pour toi!"

Jane songea un instant à cette remarque en sirotant son café. Elle était certainement devenue plus sûre d'elle-même, et ce grâce à son expérience... Elle n'osa pas finir cette pensée, même mentalement.

Néanmoins, elle devait reconnaître que la plupart des choses qu'elle osait entreprendre à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans auraient été inconcevables pour elle à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Elle avait obtenu un diplôme en communication suite à quatre ans de travail, en alternant avec des petits stages acquis grâce à l'entreprise de sa mère – raison pour laquelle, lasse de vivre à ses crochets, elle avait décidé de trouver son premier emploi de ses propres moyens. Son travail en publication numérique était une bénédiction. Elle se remémorait également de la sensation magique qui l'avait parcourue lorsqu'elle avait signé son contrat de location. Son propre emploi et son propre logement en poche, elle était de nouveau indépendante. Libre.

Neverland n'était pas le seul moyen de lui assurer la liberté dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Et, pour la première fois, elle était seule garante de son propre bonheur. Personne n'allait pouvoir la bannir de la réalité qu'elle avait réussi à faire sienne.

Elle continuait de faire de son bonheur une chose individuelle, en cherchant en parallèle à son travail à faire publier son premier livre. Un livre pour la jeunesse. Un livre pour continuer de faire exister la magie dans le cœur des gens. A part Thomas, personne d'autre n'était au courant. Ce secret l'assurait dans sa recherche indépendante du bonheur.

"Au fait, je songeais à quelque chose... D'où vient le pseudonyme que tu as choisi, J. Anzuelo?" Jane rougit pendant un instant, tentant de dissimuler la couleur de ses joues par sa tasse de café.

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien, voilà tout."

Jane et Thomas se séparèrent deux heures plus tard, non sans que Thomas présente quelques excuses concernant son impossibilité à l'accompagner lors de la sortie arrosée de la veille. Il était, naturellement, tout pardonné.

Dans quelques semaines, elle se saurait publiée. Jusqu'alors, un nouveau travail l'attendait, plein de promesses.

Oui, tout en conservant une part de Neverland dans son cœur, Jane avait vraiment tout ce dont elle rêvait, pensait-elle en rentrant chez elle. Et les différents yeux bleus qu'elle croisait dans la rue ne sauraient la faire changer d'avis.

* * *

_« I believe in possibility_

_I believe someone's watching over me_  
_And finally I have found a way to be_  
_Happy »_

* * *

**Même si ce chapitre peut prendre des arrières-goûts de fin définitive, ne craignez rien: un dernier chapitre ainsi qu'un épilogue n'attendent qu'à être postés... Il ne faudrait pas oublier notre pirate favori, qui est toujours là! Je me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu, pas vous?**


	20. Retrouvailles

**L'histoire touche à sa fin; avant toutes choses, je tiens à remercier les personnes l'ayant suivie jusqu'ici. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de répondre aux différentes reviews ces temps-ci; je vais m'assurer de répondre à tout nouveaux commentaires sur ce chapitre, avant la fin définitive de cette histoire. L'épilogue ne tardera pas à arriver.**

**MERCI pour votre soutien, sans lequel cette histoire n'en serait pas arrivée jusqu'ici!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

_« Now you're gone_

_Still you haunt me_

_I raise at dawn_

_Still you haunt me »_

* * *

"Juste pour quelques heures", avait promis Jane lorsqu'on lui avait proposé de sortir ce soir-là. Il était désormais plus de trois heures du matin, et elle remettait alors en question sa capacité à maintenir sérieusement ses résolutions.

"Ne vas pas dire que tu regrettes d'être venue!", lui annonça Thomas alors qu'ils erraient à tâtons à la recherche de son appartement, perdu dans l'indistinction des immeubles de la ville. "C'était sans doute la meilleure soirée de ta vie!"

"La meilleure soirée de_ ta _vie, tu veux dire", le corrigea t-elle en appuyant sur le pronom. "Tu as toujours le numéro de David... Ou était-ce Damien?"

"Daniel", soupira Thomas d'un air rêveur. "Il s'appelle Daniel. J'ai toujours son numéro en poche – et j'ai déjà fait l'effort de l'apprendre par cœur". Jane ne put retenir un soupir. Le romantique qu'était Thomas avait appris plus d'une vingtaine de numéros par cœur, toujours avec l'espoir qu'il s'agissait du numéro de l'amour de sa vie. Jane, quand à elle, ne pouvait se souvenir si on lui avait déjà glissé en poche des mots accompagnés de l'espoir d'une nouvelle rencontre – elle les avait sans doute tous perdus la minute même.

En revanche, elle se souvenait distinctement de l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir. Une sensation qui semblait se répéter de plus en plus souvent.

Des yeux s'étaient posés sur elle ce soir-là. Accoudée au bar en compagnie de Thomas, elle commandait son deuxième verre d'un cocktail choisi au hasard, et sa vision commençait à lui jouer quelques tours – mais pas face à ces yeux.

Elle connaissait ces yeux. Elle les avait vus en rêve, encore et encore. Et désormais, ces yeux semblaient s'inviter de façon récurrente dans sa vie.

"Thomas – Thomas, regarde vite." Elle pointa du menton en direction du regard insistant. Son ami dût se dérocher à regret du regard langoureux qu'il lançait, quant à lui, dans la direction opposée. "Dis-moi vite – tu vois la personne aux yeux bleus, là-bas? Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas et qu'il me dévisage autant que tu dévisages le trois quart des personnes sur la piste."

"Où – Ah! Lui, je suppose. Il ne te quitte pas du regard. Tu le connais?"

Il fallut un moment à Jane pour oser se permettre la pensée qui la hantait depuis trop longtemps. Sa voix tremblait avant même qu'elle ne prononce un mot.

"Je le connais?" murmura t-elle.

Il venait d'un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas être ici.

"Pince-moi." Thomas s'appliqua, sans pour autant provoquer le réveil attendu. "Ce n'est pas possible", continua t-elle. Titubante, elle se leva de son tabouret, le faisant presque tomber, ignorant le regard surpris que lui porta Thomas. Elle devait le voir. Elle devait être certaine. Devant son corps chancelant sous l'appui de ses talons défilaient des hommes et des femmes, occultant sa vision, brouillant les pistes. Mais elle devait avancer – il fallait s'approcher. Il l'appelait – ces yeux l'appelaient. Encore un pas – il était toujours si loin, la foule la bloque, l'air lui manque – encore un pas...

Un homme lui rentra dedans – elle détourna son regard. Une seconde. Le temps de raccrocher son regard sur ce qu'elle cherchait à atteindre, les yeux avaient disparus.

Il était parti. Impossible à trouver – à retrouver. La salle, immense, noyée de foule et de sueur et d'alcools, avait englouti ce souvenir si perceptible une seconde alors.

Quand elle revint auprès de Thomas, celui-ci avait tout oublié, trop occupé à se rapprocher de l'objet de ses affections de la soirée. Il fallut à Jane trois verres de plus pour se débarrasser du frisson qui lui tenait si froid dans cette pièce suffocante.

Elle aurait souhaité se confier à Thomas, lui avouer que, jusqu'à ce soir, elle avait cru souffrir de visions délirantes dues à l'alcool et à la solitude. Elle voulait lui dire que les yeux – ces yeux qu'elles avait vu ce soir, elle n'avait de cesse de les voir autour d'elle depuis quelques temps. Quand son ami lui avait confirmé que ses yeux ne lui faisaient pas défaut , elle aurait pu défaillir. Mais Thomas était comme elle bien trop soûl, et, contrairement à elle, trop euphorique, pour qu'elle puisse songer à entamer une conversation sérieuse. Et comment lui annoncerait-elle, dans son état actuel ou non, qu'elle croyait voir partout autour d'elle un homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans ce qui lui semblait parfois n'être qu'un long rêve fiévreux?

Elle se tût pour le reste du chemin, laissant son ami déblatérer à volonté sur ses fantaisies d'épouser son énième coup de cœur de l'année. Elle regardait le goudron défiler sous ses pieds, imaginant plutôt le sable coulant des plages blanches de Neverland glisser entre ses orteils.

Jane rentra chez elle, plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis qu'elle avait commencé à voir le souvenir de James Hook apparaître clairement autour d'elle. Alors que l'ordre commençait à s'organiser dans sa vie, des yeux si bleus et si perçants, si familiers, étaient venus remettre en question ses certitudes.

Elle venait de signer son premier contrat, et son livre allait être réédité, dans un tirage doublement plus important que le précédent. Bientôt, elle pensait se remettre à vivre pleinement: le confort de son appartement appelait désormais à être rempli d'une nouvelle présence. D'un colocataire, éventuellement. D'un compagnon, peut-être, si elle s'en sentait prête un jour. Les jours continuaient à s'enchaîner, et bientôt, près de cinq ans se seraient écoulés depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée sur l'herbe humide du jardin de ses parents. Elle avait réussi à tourner la page sur chaque aspect de sa vie au Pays Imaginaire; elle songeait pouvoir en faire autant avec le souvenir de James Hook. Pourtant, il suffisait qu'elle rencontre une personne digne d'intérêt, aux dires de ses amis et de sa famille, pour témoigner du contraire: elle ne pouvait ressentir autre chose que de la déception. Ces hommes qu'elle rencontrait pouvaient être parfaits sous tous les égards... Ils n'étaient pas James. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas lui.

C'est en revenant d'un rendez-vous qu'elle s'était empressée d'écourter qu'il lui sembla le revoir pour la première fois, comme le souvenir vivace d'une existence passée décidant de reprendre ses droits sur sa vie.

Elle se frayait alors un chemin parmi la foule par un samedi après-midi ensoleillé, pressée de rentrer chez elle afin d'oublier la déception inscrite sur le visage d'un jeune homme que lui avait présenté une collègue de travail: elle avait décidé de régler l'addition afin de partir au plus vite. Elle s'interrompit un instant et se mit face à une vitrine pour défaire son chignon, amassé avec hâte au-dessus de son front. En regardant les mèches dévaler le long de son cou, elle aperçut une figure distante, par-delà de son épaule. Une figure qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir dévisagée de nombreuses fois. Le cœur battant, Jane s'était retournée – trop vite. Elle se cogna à un passant, et une fois les excuses présentées et le passant écarté, la figure avait disparu.

Elle était alors rentrée chez elle dans l'espoir de trouver une distraction dans un livre ou dans son travail, mais s'était retrouvée à tourner en rond dans son salon, repassant sans cesse devant sa fenêtre pour s'y arrêter un moment. Et, à chaque cercle effectué, un nouveau souvenir du Pays Imaginaire lui revenait. Comme si un poison toxique obstruait ses sens, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à lui. James Hook était revenu dans sa vie, de façon réelle ou non, comme pour la punir d'avoir osé vouloir se détourner de sa mémoire.

Cinq fois de plus, la silhouette de James Hook était réapparue face à elle de façon toute aussi énigmatique. Dans la rue, dans des parcs, dans sa vie. Et, à chaque fois, il disparaissait, trop vite pour qu'elle puisse seulement songer à ce qu'elle lui dirait, si jamais elle pouvait l'atteindre.

Il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures du matin; de par la fenêtre entrouverte parvenaient les premiers chants des oiseaux. Résolument étendue sur son canapé, Jane ne pouvait accepter de s'endormir; trop de pensées l'encombraient. Attrapant un livre à côté d'elle, elle se mit en devoir de changer ses idées. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle le reposa avec violence et frustration, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les mots défilaient devant ses yeux sans que les phrases ne fassent sens. Rien n'y faisait: encore et toujours, ses pensées retournaient auprès de James. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter à nouveau dans sa vie; pas tant qu'aucune preuve tangible de son retour ne se soit présenté à elle.

Elle était arrivée si loin, sans être retenue par le regret, la mélancolie... Devait-elle s'abandonner et redevenir celle qu'elle avait été, il y a plusieurs années – une jeune fille incapable de garder les pieds sur terre, toujours à rêver plutôt que de saisir la vie défilant devant ses yeux?

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Jane ne sentit pas ses membres s'engourdir; doucement, les souvenirs et la réalité se mélangèrent dans le doux bercement de sa respiration toujours plus lente et plus lourde.

Dans la torpeur à demi-endormie de son rêve, James était devant elle; elle le distinguait, trouble, au travers de sa vision embrumée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais elle tenta, dans sa stupeur, de tendre les mains vers lui: son corps ne lui obéit pas, mais elle était persuadée d'y parvenir... Sinon, comment aurait-il pu prendre ses mains dans la sienne? Les yeux mi-clos dissimulaient le réel, mais plus rien n'importait... Rien d'autre ne comptait, sinon le doux toucher de ses doigts contre les siens. Elle voulait bien rêver; dans les rêves, toutes les barrières pouvaient tomber... Et, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Hook n'était plus cette silhouette qui s'éloignait d'elle sur la rive... Pour la première fois, elle pouvait sentir son corps chaud, si proche du sien...

La torpeur l'avait gagnée; dans son rêve, des mots inconscients s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Elle l'appelait; le voulait à ses côtés, tangible, pour le reste de sa vie.

"James... Ne me quittez plus..." Les mots était étouffés contre ses lèvres molles, mais se surprit à espérer une réponse. Et, hors du rêve, elle vint.

"Je suis là, Jane."

Mais il ne pouvait pas être là. Cela ne faisait que partie du rêve, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant...

L'état confus, entre rêve et réalité, emprisonnait ses sens. Pourtant, le toucher chaud de sa main était encore là... Et, encore une fois, la voix résonna, plus distincte, plus réelle.

"Jane..."

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Hook était là. Un genou à terre devant elle, il la contemplait, insondable. Et toujours, ses main étaient tenues au creux de la sienne.

Elle voulut se relever; ouvrir la bouche, parler... Elle aurait voulu crier, pleurer, réagir: mais elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de prendre sa mains entre les siennes. Ses yeux bleus s'abaissèrent sur celle-ci: elle fit remonter ses doigts le long de son bras, dessinant le contour de chaque veine, de chaque cicatrice. Chaque contact réaffirmait sa présence devant elle. Sans rien dire, il observa le chemin emprunté par cette main, remontant avec délicatesse le long de sa peau travaillée par le vent rêche de la mer. Enfin, elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

Il y eut un silence.

Puis ils se rencontrèrent; en un instant; en un baiser. Si elle avait douté de sa présence jusqu'alors, plus rien ne pouvait la faire douter à présent. Ses lèvres chaudes rencontraient encore les siennes que déjà, la peur de les perdre la reprenait: elle les réclamait alors à nouveau, avec la ferveur de leurs derniers instants. James était de retour auprès d'elle. Tout reprenait sens.

Après un moment infini, ils se séparèrent – doucement – leurs fronts se touchant encore. Les doigts de Jane s'accrochèrent au tissu de son manteau, traçant sans y penser le contour des broderies en or décorant son col.

"Comment?" commença t-elle, d'une voix marquée par une respiration hésitante. "Comment m'avez-vous trouvée, James?" Il la fixa d'un regard clair avant de lui répondre.

"Lorsque je suis revenu de cette bataille contre Conroy –" il s'interrompit un instant, Jane levant sur lui des yeux inquiets – "nous l'avons vaincu, il ne sera plus jamais une source d'ennuis" la rassura t-elle, d'un ton rude et empreint d'une touche de rancœur envers leur ennemi commun. "Une fois revenu de la bataille, je vous ai cherchée sur le rivage. Quand j'ai compris que vous étiez partie, Jane – j'ai su que le pire était arrivé."

"Je suis désolée – je n'ai pas été capable de me défendre, je n'ai pas agi assez rapidement..." Hook leva la main sur ses lèvres, calmant son agitation.

"Il m'a fallu des semaines pour retrouver Pan – j'ai rapidement appris ce qu'il vous avait fait. Qu'il vous avait emmenée au loin – loin de Neverland. J'ai toujours juré que je n'aurais de répit qu'à la mort de Pan; cette ultime infamie n'a su que renouveler ce désir de vengeance. La rage m'a consumé – quelques uns de mes hommes en ont payé le prix –" Jane eut un regard réprobateur, mais le laissa continuer."Bientôt, je compris qu'il me fallut employer cette rage à bon escient. Des mois durant, je cherchais donc un moyen de vous retrouver. Ce n'est qu'en capturant une des fées de Pan que je parviens à retrouver le chemin vers vous."

Hook se tut, et déjà, des centaines de questions se bousculaient au bord des lèvres de Jane.

"J'avais abandonné tout espoir de vous revoir. De revoir le Pays Imaginaire... J'étais partie depuis si longtemps, James –" Elle coupa court, avant d'avouer qu'elle avait tenté, de nombreuses fois, de l'oublier. Mais, avec une perspicacité dont Jane avait déjà fait l'expérience, Hook avait compris.

"J'arrive tard; peut-être trop tard... Dois-je me soucier de la compétition d'un autre prétendant? Ce jeune homme vous ayant accompagnée ce soir, peut-être?"

Les sourcils de Jane manquèrent de rejoindre le haut de son front. Sa bouche forma un "o" de choc et de surprise avant de répondre, feignant d'être offusquée:

"Thomas n'est que mon meilleur ami! Mais je ne m'étais pas fait d'illusions... Vous n'avez eu de cesse de me hanter, ces derniers temps. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que je vous entraperçois, comme une ombre, à me suivre partout! Combien de temps comptiez-vous encore attendre avant de révéler votre présence?"

Comme à son habitude, Hook eut un sourire malin avant de lui répondre.

"Si vous n'aviez pas tenté de vous approcher de moi ce soir, j'aurais juré que je n'avais plus d'importance à vos yeux – que vous m'aviez totalement oublié, cruelle personne que vous êtes." Jane resserra son emprise sur son col d'un air mi-joueur, mi-menaçant. Il continua, une ombre de malice dans ses yeux. "N'allez pas croire que ma fierté est ternie au point de revenir à genoux auprès d'une femme pour la reconquérir. Si vos affections s'étaient tournées ailleurs, j'avais pour mission d'évaluer avant toutes choses les forces de mon concurrent..." Il posa sa main sur la sienne, la détachant de son col avec aisance, avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec Jane, qui eut un sourire avant de répondre, toute trace de colère dans sa voix disparue:

"Je suis heureuse que ce concurrent n'existe pas... Auquel cas, il aurait bien du souci à se faire. J'aurais rapidement brisé son cœur après que vous ne lui ayez brisé le nez."

"Le mien est donc à l'abri de votre courroux?"

Jane marqua une pause, avant de demander, perplexe:

"Votre cœur, ou bien votre nez?" Hook sourit, passant ses doigts entre les mèches auburn de la femme qu'il dévorait inlassablement des yeux.

"Les deux, j'en ai bien peur." Jane réprima un léger rire.

"Vous seriez bien peiné de ne pas subir mes foudres de temps à autres... Je crains de ne pouvoir garantir la sécurité de votre nez, très cher." Néanmoins, elle se propulsa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du pirate, qui ne fut que trop heureux d'y répondre avec autant d'ardeur.

"Vous rentrerez donc avec moi?" finit-il par demander, après quelques temps de délicieux silence.

Bien entendu, tous deux connaissaient déjà la réponse.

* * *

**A très vite pour la suite - et fin - de l'histoire!**


	21. Épilogue

**Voilà... Après plus de deux ans de publications un peu aléatoires, mais toujours assurées, voici enfin l'histoire de Jane arrivée à son terme. Encore une fois, mes remerciements vont directement à vous, qui lisez ces lignes. J'ai été extrêmement touchée par chacune de vos réactions à cette histoire, de savoir que vous pouviez vous attacher à ces personnages, à leurs aventures, et plus encore, d'apprendre que cette histoire est parvenue à vous émouvoir de la façon la plus personnelle qui soit.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera digne de la fin que vous avez pu vous imaginer pour cette aventure; c'est en tout cas avec émotion que je dis au revoir à ces personnages et à leurs aventures.**

**N'hésitez pas, à la fin de votre lecture, à visiter le blog tobelieveinfairies . tumblr . com, sur lequel vous trouverez un petit trivia qui vous permettra de compléter la lecture de cette histoire.**

**Pour ne pas me répandre trop longtemps, je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'un mot à dire; ce mot, vous l'avez bien compris, est: _merci_!**

* * *

**_Épilogue_**

_« He said come wander with me love_

_Come wander with me_

_Away from this sad world_

_Come wander with me_

_He came from the sunset_

_He came from the sea_

_He came from my sorrow_

_And can love only me __»_

* * *

"_Cher Thomas,_

_Je dois tout d'abord te féliciter pour tes fiançailles, mais aussi confirmer ma venue au mois de Juillet prochain: je ne raterais ton mariage pour rien au monde! J'ai toujours apprécié Daniel et je suis certaine que vous serez magnifiques tous les deux, prononçant vos vœux à l'autel. Il va de soi que j'insiste à être tenue informée du choix de votre gâteau: j'ai toujours pensé que le citron, quoique plutôt acide, peut très bien gagner sa place dans une pâtisserie festive, à compter qu'il soit assorti correctement._

_Je profiterais de ma venue pour te remettre en mains propres mon prochain manuscrit, qui sera, je l'espère, fini au mois de Juin. J'espère que la maison d'édition ne m'en veux pas de m'absenter chaque automne et hiver, mais j'ose croire qu'elle est assez indulgente pour me pardonner. Tu sais comme je ne gagne en inspiration que grâce à ces excursions prolongées._"

Jane interrompit la rédaction de sa lettre en entendant trois coups familiers être frappés à sa porte. Faisant mine de les ignorer, elle songea à reprendre son écriture, mais la porte s'ouvrit et son sourire s'agrandit. En quelques pas, James s'approcha de son bureau, déposant une jacinthe vers son encrier et un baiser sur sa tempe.

"Puis-je demander à notre experte de l'île comment avance ce nouvel ouvrage?" Jane se détourna définitivement de son papier et leva les yeux vers le bleu de ceux du capitaine, qui la dévisageaient avec tendresse et malice.

"Malheureusement, ma page encyclopédique sur les sirènes de Neverland n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Aussi fastidieux que cela puisse donner à entendre, je ne fais qu'entretenir ma correspondance."

"Un mariage?" demanda t-il, après avoir parcouru sa lettre rapidement. "Nous devrions songer à en faire de même, ma chère Jane."

Elle eut un petit rire, ce genre de rire qui la rendait si charmante à ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne s'en doute. Elle se leva et s'assit face à lui sur son bureau.

"Nous avons déjà eu notre mariage. Un magnifique mariage en mer. Ce souvenir est-il si facilement oubliable?" Répondit-elle, le taquinant tendrement tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches noires.

"Je songeais à un mariage... Sur terre, malgré tout l'attrait que j'éprouve pour l'océan. Parmi la famille des Forville, entièrement réunie." Jane laissa retomber la mèche de cheveux, songeuse pendant un instant. Puis, un sourire aux lèvres, elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

"Un second mariage? Ma foi, nous marier sans cesse, voilà qui finirait par être lassant, James...", commença t-elle, sans y croire une seule seconde. Elle s'attendait à un retour également léger de sa part, mais James ne fit que répondre avec une honnêteté désarmante.

"Je crains fort être capable de répéter mes vœux chaque jour avec la même ferveur qu'au premier."

Ce genre de phrases lui donnait envie de le détester – sans qu'elle y parvienne jamais. A la place, elle ne put que rencontrer ses lèvres pour réclamer un baiser. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec un attachement et une ardeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Et elle ne put que capituler. Après tout ce temps, ses moindres attentions continuaient encore de l'engourdir et de lui faire tourner aussi aisément la tête qu'au premier jour. Elle se demandait encore comment un homme aussi magnétique et fascinant que lui pouvait lui témoigner tant de passion – à elle, qui en venait souvent à douter qu'elle puisse le mériter. Mais face à ses baisers, si justes et si vrais, elle en venait à oublier qui elle était, et se donnait entièrement à lui, sans autre questions.

"Bien... Il semblerait donc que je doive donner à Mirmeille une seconde lettre à transporter, quand elle accompagnera Peter à son prochain voyage."

Jane rejoignait Neverland tous les six mois. Peter, à chacun de ses retours, l'avait oubliée, contrairement à Mirmeille, la fée lui ayant permis de s'échapper du _Jolly Roger_, une éternité de cela – Jane était parvenue à tisser un accord avec celle-ci en la libérant un jour d'une toile d'araignée. Elle déposait ses lettres auprès de sa famille, conservant une correspondance entre les deux mondes auxquels Jane appartenait désormais pleinement.

Elle revenait auprès de sa famille juste à temps pour le printemps et l'été. Ses livres, explorant les richesses de Neverland sous couvert de fiction, rencontraient un certain succès, et elle était couramment sollicitée pour donner lieu à des suites ainsi que d'effectuer des tournées de dédicaces. Elle avait pu faire de sa carrière d'écrivaine un travail à plein temps.

Sa famille, ses amis, sa maison d'édition, restaient persuadés qu'elle rejoignait une lointaine maison de campagne en Nouvelle-Zélande pendant les six mois qu'elle passait au loin. Ils pouvaient difficilement se douter qu'elle retournait, en réalité, auprès de l'île et de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et qu'elle songeait, une fois ses ouvrages sur Neverland terminés, à prendre sa retraite anticipée, et s'installer définitivement en ce lieu reculé qui faisait désormais partie intégrante de sa vie.

"J'allais faire accoster le _Jolly Roger_ pour mener une expédition aux alentours du campement de Lily la Tigresse... Souhaitez-vous vous égarer en ma compagnie auparavant?"

"Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, James..." Elle réfléchit pendant un moment, avant d'ajouter: "Je souhaitais également m'entraîner à nouveau au combat au sabre – très cher, vous portez-vous volontaire pour être mon partenaire de combat, une fois sur l'île?"

"Je n'oserais refuser, même avec la crainte de blesser ma si charmante partenaire."

"Ha! Comme si vous le pouviez!" répondit Jane avec entrain.

Il lui vola un dernier baiser, furtif, avant d'enrouler un bras autour de sa taille. Ensemble, ils passèrent par la porte de sa cabine – chacun pouvant difficilement croire à son bonheur.

Sur le bureau, la lettre attendait sagement d'être reprise et terminée. A ses côtés, plusieurs papiers s'empilaient, tous regroupés sous un même titre.

"_Mémoires de Neverland_", par J. Anzuelo.

L'encre séchait doucement.

Elle avait tout son temps devant elle.


End file.
